Hello Baby EXO Version
by Gita Safira
Summary: Holiday! [1st mission]"Nyok kita tentuin tanggal pertunangan Rui sama Johyun."/"OY! LO PADA NGELIAT FOTO MIRANDA KERR GUE KAGAK!"/"Oke, oke, first mission kita buat hari ini..."/"MONYONG! TANGAN GUE KECIPRAT MINYAK! TANGAN GUEHH!"/"... Kenapa ada sayuran segala?"/"LO YANG REBUT! GUE DAPET DULUAN!"/"... Masakkan kita gak ancur?"/ CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! bonus: special scene!
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Hello Baby EXO Version!

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Humor, romance

Pairing : TaoRis! HunHan! SuLay! ChenMin! BaekYeol! KaiSoo!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! But Wufan, Joonmyun, and Jongin isn't mine T.T

Warrning! : Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy, typo(s), garing

Hate me or yaoi? Better you don't read this fanfic n.n

Happy reading ^^

-00-

"Wufan ge! Ireona! Manager hyung dan Sooman ahjussi menyuruh kita ke gedung SM!" ujar Tao membangunkan Kris yang masih tidur pulas. "Yak Kris ge! Bangun! Urgh! Dasar duizzhang kebo!" rengut Tao mempoutkan mulutnya. Seketika, terlintas ide jail dipikirannya lalu menyeringai.

"Hiks. Gege jahat! Gege kebo! Gege udah gak mau dengerin Tao lagi!" tangisan Tao seketika sukses membuat Kris bangun dengan mata melek. "Eh. Baby panda, uljima ne? Gege sudah bangun kok. Jangan nangis ya?" ucap Kris panik lalu segera menenangkan Tao.

Tiba-tiba, tangisan Tao berubah jadi tawa penuh kemenangan. "Ngahahaha! Gege gampang banget ditipuin. Hahaha!" ujar Tao sambil memegang perutnya. Kris hanya mendengus kesal lalu menyeringai seketika.

"Baby panda, karena kau sudah membangunkanku dan juga menertawaiku, kau harus..." ucap Kris sengaja digantung lalu perlahan mendekati Tao yang menelan ludahnya. "Kau harus dihukum, baby panda" ujar Kris seduktif ditelinga Tao.

"Kris hyung! Jangan mulai sekarang woy! Manager sama Sooman ahjussi sudah menelpon kita lebih dari 5 kali! Cepat siap-siap!" Teriak Suho dari luar kamar TaoRis seolah tau kalau Tao akan di iya-iyain oleh Kris. "Kau selamat kali ini, baby panda. Tapi tidak untuk nanti" ujar Kris lalu melumat bibir Tao dengan lembut. "Enggg... Kr.. Kris.. Ge.. Ber.. shhh.. Berhenti.. ahh.." desahan lolos dari bibir Tao membuat Kris menyeringai. "Setelah pulang nanti, aku akan 'menerkammu' Tao" bisik Kris lagi lalu menyeringai dan segera melesat kekamar mandi, meninggalkan Tao yang wajahnya memerah.

-00-

"Fufufu. Kasian sekali yang gagal meng-'iya-iya'kan Tao hyung" ujar Sehun menyeringai melihat Kris keluar dari kamarnya dengan aura hitam. "Diam kau Sehun!" ujar Kris dingin lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Makanya, cari waktu yang tepat buat begituan. Hahaha" tawa Chanyeol lalu dihadiahi deathglare oleh Kris.

"Lebih baik kalian cepat turun kebawah! Manager hyung dan Sooman ahjussi sudah menunggu kita" tegur Suho menatap malas perdebatan seme yang ada didepannya ini.

-00-

"Joonmyun-ah, kenapa kita disuruh kegedung SM?" tanya Kris sambil fokus menyetir pada Suho yang ada disampingnya. "Entahlah hyung. Mungkin mau ngasih waktu liburan kali" ujar Suho asal.

Kris hanya memutar bola matanya lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

"eh hyung, tadi aku berhasil mengganggu rencana mu buat nge-'iya-iya'in Tao kan?" tanya Suho menunjukkan smirk nya membuat Kris mendengus. "Yup! Dan terima kasih sudah menggagalkan rencanaku, Kim Joonmyun" ujar Kris dengan penekanan dinama Suho. "Hahaha! Tak perlu sungkan, Wu Yi Fan" ledek Suho dengan penuh kemenangan. "Aish! Diam kau! Liat saja, aku akan balas dendam padamu" ujar Kris dengan smirk nya. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa hyung!" balas Suho menyeringai. "Tentu saja aku bisa! Apa yang tak bisa seorang Wu Yi Fan lakukan?" balas Kris sambil tersenyum sinis. "Kita liat saja nanti, hyung" balas Suho sengit

-00-

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga! Kenapa lama sekali, hah?" dengus Manager mereka. "Mian hyung! Tadi pagi ada seekor naga yang hampir meng-'iya-iya'kan seekor panda" ujar Kai dan dihadiahi deathglare dari Kris. "Sudahlah! Sooman ahjussi sudah menunggu kalian diruangannya. Cepat masuk!" perintah Manager hyung memimpin mereka keruangan Sooman.

"Jadi, ada apa ahjussi?" tanya Kris mewakili member yang lain. "Pertama, aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian kerena sudah mau datang. Kedua-" ucapan Sooman segera disela oleh Baekhyun.

"Ahjussi! Tak usah bertele-tele! Langsung saja keintinnya" ujar Baekhyun malas.

"Aish! Baiklah. Kalian akan ikut sebuah variety show" jelas Sooman dengan santai. Ke-12 member yang ada disitu menatap satu sama lain. "Variety show apa Ahjussi?" tanya Xiumin. Bukankah jika mereka akan mengikuti sebuah variety show, manager mereka yang akan memberitahu?

"Kalian tau variety show 'Hello Baby'?" tanya Sooman dan diangguk semua member. "Jangan bilang kalau..." ucapan Luhan terhenti seketika. "Yup! Kalian akan mengikuti variety show Hello Baby!" jelas Sooman membuat para uke menjerit senang. Sedangkan seme? ' _Baby=mengurusnya sepanjang hari=kekasih mereka akan kecapekan=tidak ada lemonan. Andawe!' _ batin para seme lalu menjerit.

"Kalian kenapa? Gak senang?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap seme dengan pandangan heran.

"Yak ahjussi! Kenapa kita harus mengikuti hello baby?" pekik Chen dengan wajah masam. "Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Apa kalian takut tak bisa melakukan 'itu' dengan kekasih kalian?" tanya Sooman melirik para seme. "Tentu saja!" pekik semua seme. Dengan segera mereka menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan masing-masing setelah tersadar dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan.

Loading...

Wait...

Connect!

"Hahahahaha!" tawa dari para uke dan juga manager mereka meledak seketika. "Tertawa saja kalian. Aish!" dengus Chanyeol kesal.

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali kalian. Terutama kau, Joonmyunnie hyung. Biasanya kau akan santai saja jika seperti ini" ujar Lay sambil terkekeh membuat Suho mendengus kesal.

"Ya ya ya! Tertawalah sepuas kalian" ujar Kai kesal.

"Ok ok. Mian ne? Jadi ahjussi, kapan kita akan memulainya?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Seminggu lagi. Ah! Sebaiknya, kalian para seme puas-puasin semingguan ini meng-iya-iya-kan uke kalian" saran Sooman disambut dengan seringai oleh para seme dan wajah horror dari para uke. "Ahjussi! Jangan memberi saran yang enggak-enggak!" ujar Tao sambil menelan ludah melihat Kris yang menyeringai disampingnya. "Ingat ucapanku tadi pagi, baby panda" bisik Kris ditelinga Tao lalu mengecup dan dijilat leher Tao. "Sshh.. Ge... Ja.. Jangan.. di.. shhh.. sini" desah Tao dengan wajah memerah campuran antara malu dengan ucapan Kris dan malu dilihat banyak orang. "Yak hyung! Jangan lakukan disini!" Pekik Sehun kesal lalu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan kau-akan-ku-terjang-sehabis-ini-hyung membuat Luhan menelan ludah.

"Baiklah! Kalian boleh pergi sekarang. Dan terserah kalian mau mengikuti saranku tadi atau tidak" ujar Sooman dan disambut seringai oleh para seme.

-00-

#1 week ago

"Sialan banget Sooman ahjussi! Gara-gara sarannya, Chanyeol terus memintaku bermain setiap saat sampai aku tak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Mana masih sakit lagi" sungut Baekhyun ketika para uke mengadakan rapat didapur. Kemanakah para seme? Sepertinya mereka lagi ada job.

"Sama seperti Baekhyun hyung! Kai juga menyerangku habis-habisan seminggu ini. Urgh!" adu Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Cih! Walaupun seperti itu, kalian menikmatinya juga kan?" tanya Xiumin dengan smirk nya membuat wajah para uke memerah seketika.

"Yak ge! Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" pekik Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Err... well, aku mengakui kalau aku menikmatinya dengan Joonmyun hyung" ujar Lay menundukkan wajahnya membuat Xiumin menyeringai.

"Aish! Sudahlah! Jangan membahas tentang ini! Oh iya, besok kita mulai syuting hello baby kan?" tanya Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sudah mulai keluar jalur.

"Ne! Huaa.. Aku tak sabar melihat baby nya" pekik Baekhyun dan Tao senang lalu ber-tos ria.

"Ne! Aku juga tak sabar! Sekalian pembalasan pada Joonmyun hyung karena membuatku tak bisa berjalan dengan benar seminggu ini" ujar Lay dengan seringai diwajahnya. Para uke yang mendengar itupun juga menyeringai. '_Jika ada baby didekat kita, tak mungkin jika Kris ge/Joonmyun hyung/Jongdae/Jongin/Yeollie/Sehun berani meng-iya-iyakan ku bukan? Fufufu_' batin para uke bersamaan dengan seringai. Tak tahukan mereka jika mereka mempunyai seme yang pervertnya gak ketulungan dan nekat? Fufufu~

'_Brak_' "Aku pulang Panda/Yixing/Luhan hyung/Kyungsoo hyung/Baozi hyung/Baekkie" teriakan para seme dari depan pintu sukses membuat para uke tersadar dari lamunannya dan terjungkang kebelakang.

"Woy! Bisa gak pake teriak-teriak segala gak sih?" tanya Baekhyun gak nyante dengan para uke yang lain berada dibelakangnya dengan wajah masam. Para seme yang merasakan uke-ukenya mengeluarkan aura hitam hanya nyengir dan mengelus tengkunya.

"Iya nih! Mau bikin kita semua budeg apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sinis. "Hyungie~ Jangan marah dong ya? Salahin mereka tuh yang teriak. Jadinya aku ikut teriak juga" pinta Kai menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan Kyungsoo. "Woy woy! Kenapa kita disalahin juga wey? Salahmu sendiri ikutan teriak, Kkamjong item!" jitak Sehun pada Kai yang hanya meringis. "Yak cadel! Berani-beraninya kau! Panggil aku hyung, cadel" balas Kai balik menjitak Sehun. "Woy woy! Berhenti kalian berdua!" lerai Suho dan Kris segera menarik kerah belakang baju Kai dan Sehun.

"Aku gak ikut-ikutan teriak kok, Xiuminnie hyung" ujar Chen dengan wajah sok polos didepan Xiumin.

"Ngek! Iya, kau tak ikut berteriak. Cuma menaikkan volume suaramu, hyung" decak Chanyeol menyeringai dan dihadiahi deathglare oleh Chen.

"Diam woy kalian berenam" teriakkan Tao sukses membuat Sehun dan Kai yang hampir adu jontor (?) terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Kris dan Suho yang tadinya melerai kedua maknae mereka. Chen dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melempar tatapan tajam juga menciut seketika.

"Bagus! Sebagai hukuman kalian kali ini dan berhubung besok kita akan mulai syuting hello baby, kalian berenam tak akan mendapat jatah dari kita untuk malam ini" ucapan Luhan tadi sukses membuat para seme cengo seketika. Tak dapat jatah dihari terakhir ini? _Hell no!_

"Luhan hyung, kau bercanda kan?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sehunnie. Ah! Kami hari ini juga tak mau sekamar dengan kalian. Dan untuk sementara, aku akan sekamar dengan Xiumin hyung. Yixing akan sekamar dengan Kyungsoo. Dan Tao akan sekamar dengan Baekhyun. Bukakah begitu, hm?" tanya Luhan menghadap para uke yang hanya ber-smirk ria.

"Yup!" jawab para uke serempak sukses membuat para seme lemes seketika.

"Baby panda, kau tega dengan gege, hm?" tanya Kris dengan wajah memelas pada Tao.

"Yixing-ah, jangan ngambek dong ya?" pinta Suho dengan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya didepan Lay.

"Baozi hyung~ Kenapa kau tega denganku hyung? Mianhae hyung" rengek Chen menarik-narik ujung baju Xiumin.

"Baekkie hyung, kau mau apa ketika tidur, tiba-tiba kau di-wushu sama Tao? Enggak kan? Ayo tidur sama aku hari ini" ujar Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo hyung~~ Jangan jahat sama aku dong. Ini kan hari terakhir buat begituan. Masa gak mau tidur sama aku?" rengek Kai melakukan bbuing bbuing didepan Kyungsoo.

"Huwee~~ Luhannie hyung~~ Jangan gitu dong sama aku.. Ntar kalau aku jadi cadel lagi gegara gak tidur sama hyung gimana?" rengen Sehun dengan wajah memelas.

"Fufufu~ Maaf sekali, tapi kali ini, kami tak akan terpengaruh dengan kalian semua. Bye-bye" ujar Lay lalu masuk kekamarnya dengan Suho -yang sementara akan dihuni Kyungsoo- diikuti para uke yang lain.

"Ah, hanya saran, lebih baik kalian atur pembagian kamar untuk kalian berenam. Karena kemungkinan, kami tidak akan mau sekamar dengan kalian sampai syuting hello baby selesai" saran Xiumin disertai dengan seringai pada para seme lalu masuk kekamar SuLay.

Hana...

Dul...

Set...

"ANDAWE!" Jerit para seme seketika. Untung saja para uke sudah terlebih dahulu menyumbat telinga mereka lalu sibuk mengobrol kembali.

"Hyung, hyung? Eotthoke?! Huwee... Kyungsoo hyung T.T" rengek Kai sambil guling-guling dilantai, diikuti juga oleh Sehun.

"Aish Kris hyung, eotthoke? Hyaa~~ My Yixing T~T" Suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu mengikuti jejak (?) Kai dan Sehun guling-gulingan dilantai.

"Huwee T-T Baby Pandaa.. Huweee" jerit Kris ikut-ikutan guling-guling dilantai.

"Hiks. Baekkie hyung. Hiks hiks" isak Chanyeol mulai pundung dipojokkan.

"Baozi hyung T_T Huwweeeeee" jerit Chen mengikuti Chanyeol yang pundung dipojokkan.

#Uke side (?)

"Hyung, apa kita tak terlalu berlebihan dengan mereka? Aku kasian ngeliat Wufan gege lemes kayak gitu. Apalagi sambil guling-guling begitu" ucap Tao pada uke yang lain. Sekarang, mereka sedang mengintip seme mereka yang abnormalnya kambuh. Apa kata fans jika melihat seme mereka sekarang seperti ini? Fufufu~

"Biarkan saja mereka, Tao. Ini namanya pembalasan" balas Lay masih fokus memperhatikan Suho yang guling-gulingan dilantai.

"Tap.. Tapi hyung, kok aku merasa sepertinya mereka akan membalas perbuatan kita ya?" tanya Kyungsoo mengelus tengkunya.

"Ya! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Kyungsoo! Kau membuatku merinding membayangkannya" balas Xiumin sambil bergidik.

"Sstt.. Jangan pikirkan hal seperti itu dulu. Perhatikan saja mereka sekarang" ujar Luhan mengisyaratkan untuk diam kembali

"Ah! Aku punya ide" pekik Baekhyun dengan pelan lalu membongkar-bongkar laci kamar SuLay couple.

"Ya ya! Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Lay mencegah Baekhyun agar tak membuat kamarnya berantakan.

"Dimana _handycame_ milik Suho hyung? Aku mau merekam mereka, hyung" jawab Baekhyun dengan seringai. Lay lalu segera memberikan Baekhyun _handycame_ milik Suho dan membiarkan Baekhyun merekam seme mereka.

"Ahahaha! Sangat sangat puas hari ini aku mengerjai mereka" tawa Baekhyun dengan smirk nya.

#Seme side (?)

"Hiks.. Duizzhang.. Hiks.. Gimana dengan pembagian kamarnya?" tanya Chen sambil mengelap ingusnya yang keluar -_-

"Hiks... Iya.. Gimana pembagian kamarnya, Suho hyung?" tanya Sehun terisak.

"Hahh.. Baiklah. Karena kamar yang dipakai uke tersayang kita adalah kamar SuLay, KaiSoo, dan juga BaekYeol, maka aku akan sekamar dengan Suho dikamarku dan Tao. Chen dan Chanyeol dikamar ChenMin couple. Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun dikamar HunHan couple" ujar Kris dan diangguk oleh Suho dan seme yang lain dengan pasrah.

Tiba-tiba saja, ide berbahaya terlintas diotak Kai dan Sehun secara bersamaan. Dengan seringai, mereka berdua segera menyeret Kris, Suho, Chen, dan Chanyeol kekamar TaoRis.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kalian berdua menarik kita hah?" tanya Chen dengan nada tinggi setelah berada dikamar TaoRis.

"Ya hyungdeul. Jangan nyemprot dulu napa? Aku dan Kai punya ide bagus nih" sungut Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu sedetik kemudia diganti dengan smirk.

"Ide? Ide apa?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran lalu mendekat pada Kai dan Sehun yang masih menunjukkan smirk nya.

"Bagaiman kalau..." Kai dan Sehun segera membisikkan hyung-hyungnya. Apa ide mereka? o.o

"Gimana hyung? Bagus kan?" tanya Kai memastikan dengan seringai masih terpampang diwajahnya.

"Berat untukku mengakui ini, tapi aku harus akui, kalian berdua mempunyai otak kriminal yang lumayan" ujar Suho akhirnya. Senyum angelic yang biasanya terlihat diwajah Suho, kini digantikan dengan seringai.

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan kalian berdua. Fufufu~ Aku sudah tak sabar" ucap Kris disertai smirk.

"Sama! Aku setuju dengan kalian. Baozi hyung, persiapkan dirimu" sekarang giliran Chen memperlihatkan seringainya.

"Aku setuju! Baekkie hyung, pertunjukkan akan dimulai" ujar Chanyeol memperlihatkan smirk nya.

"Baiklah hyungdeul. Jika ada kesempatan, lakukan 'itu'" Kai mengingatkan disertai seringai.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengingatnya" ujar para seme itu serempak.

**-TBC-**

**FF macam apa ini? ._.**

**Adakah yg bisa tebak apa yg dibisikkan ****kedua setan**** Sehun dan Kai diatas? Ngahahaha :3**

**Hyaaa... Jangan bunuh saya gegara banyak hutang ff /berlindung/**

**FF yang lain lg dalam proses pengetikan kok. Sebagian lagi saya masih nyusun jalan ceritanya diotak ._.)/**

**Tadinya, saya udah buat bagian nc nya. Tapi karena menurut saya nc nya gak hot, terpaksa saya hapus bagian nc nya deh /watados/**

**Kapan2 deh saya buat adegan nc nya kalau saya udh bljr byk dari ff punya author yg lain :3**

**Jujur ya, saya terharu ngeliat review buat ff saya yg 'Hate or Love' /nangis bombay/**

**Saya gak nyangka bakal byk yg nge-review. Untuk ff hate or love, sama msh dalam tahap nyusun ceritanya.**

**Kalau untuk ff heart to heart, msh dlm tahap pengetikan. Tinggal setengah lagi. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat akan saya update.**

**Kalau ff my roommate? My boyfriend!, saya masih nge-stuck sumpah ._.)/**

**Dan maaf karena saya lama update ff saya yg lain. Soalnya, saya lg dilema mau ikut lomba cerpen atau enggak. Jujur, saya pengen bgt ikut. Tp, ide nya ituloh yg gak muncul2 *ini knp gue curcol? -_-* Dan lg, minggu depan saya udh mid ;AAA; doakan saya agar nilai saya bisa diatas kkm. Jd eomma saya bisa ngedaftarin saya buat ikut klub wushu. Huahaha :3 *nyembur naga***

**Satu lg, saya sempet shock ngedenger rumor abang naga keluar dari exo /.\ /nangis/**

**Tp untungnya siapa-itu-saya-lupa ngeconfirm kalau abang naga gak keluar dari exo dan juga ikut rekaman buat album baru mereka /kibar banner taoris kissing/**

**Last, mind to review, please? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Hello Baby EXO Version! [Part 2]

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Humor

Pairing : TaoRis! SuLay! KaiSoo! ChenMin! BaekYeol! HunHan!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Someday, Wufan, Joonmyun, and Jongin will be mine. Ahaks :3

Warning : Yaoi! BoysLove! BoyxBoy! Typo(s)! Garing! OOC! Etc.

**This is exo yaoi fanfic!**

**Hate it? Better you go away now n.n**

**Bashing? Its oke. But i'll give you 'something' then.**

Happy reading ^^

-00-

"Panda/Yixing/Baozi hyungie/Kyungie hyung/Luhannie hyung/Baekkie! Kami akan pergi keluar sebentar!" teriak para seme didepan pintu kamar SuLay, tempat para uke bersembunyi.

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari uke masing-masing, mereka segera pergi keluar dengan seringai diwajah mereka.

'_Kkk~ prepare your self, my lovely Panda/Yixingie/Baozi hyung/Kyungie hyung/Luhannie hyung/Baekkie!_' batin para seme masih menyeringai lalu berlalu keluar dorm.

.

.

"Hyung, perasaan ku benar-benar tak enak tentang mereka" ucap Kyungsoo pelan membuat para uke yang lain menatapnya horror.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pikirkan itu dulu" decak Xiumin kesal. Kyungsoo hanya mengelus tengku nya sambil nyengir.

"Ehehe.. Mianhae hyung. Ah! Yixing hyung, kajja kita siapkan makan malam" ajak Kyungsoo. Lay hanya mengangguk lalu beranjak kedapur dengan Kyungsoo.

"Biar kami bantu" ucap Luhan dan Xiumin bersamaan lalu menyusul Lay dan Kyungsoo.

Kini hanya tersisa Baekhyun dan Tao dikamar SuLay yang sedari tadi hanya ketawa ngakak melihat video kelakuan abnormal seme mereka tadi.

"Ngahahaha.. Wufan ge abnormal banget sumpah! Perutku sampai sakit sekarang Baekhyun ge." tawa Tao menggelegar sambil memegang perutnya.

"Hahahaha.. kau benar Tao! Aku tak pernah melihat Kris hyung se-abnormal ini! Hahaha... Dan Chanyeol. Urhh.. perutku sama sakitnya denganmu Tao" tawa Baekhyun memukul-mukul ranjang.

"WOY JANGAN KETAWAAN MULU!" teriakan dari Xiumin sukses membuat Baekhyun dan Tao berhenti ketawa.

-00-

#Seme side

Sekarang keenam seme pervert itu sudah ada didepan disebuah toko. Menatap satu sama lain. "Kau serius ini tempatnya, Item?" tanya Chanyeol meneliti toko didepannya. "Tentu saja hyung! Aku sudah sering 'membelinya' disini" jawab Kai malas

"Aku juga sering 'membelinya' disini, hyung. Cepatlah masuk! Kaki ku pegel nungguin kalian kebanyakan mikir!" keluh Sehun memutar matanya.

"Aku sedikit ragu, Cadel" ujar Chen. "Ragu apa lagi sih hyung? Demi 'itu' hyung! Demi Minseok hyung. Ayolah!" bujuk Sehun mulai mengeluarkan pancingan-pancingannya.

"Aku juga ragu, Item, Cadel. Kalian yakin toko ini menjual 'itu' semua?" tanya Suho tak yakin.

"Aish! Percaya kek sama kita berdua, hyung! Kebanyakan mikir kalian semua" ujar Kai lalu menyeret keempat seme yang lain dibantu Sehun.

Kini, Sehun dan Kai mendekati yeoja yang sepertinya penjaga toko itu. Sedangkan keempat seme yang lain hanya menatap horror dekorasi toko ini. "Serem" desis Chen bersembunyi dibelakang badan Kris. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Jongdae? Lepas!" pekik Kris kaget.

"Berisik banget sih kalian hyung. Kesini gih" suruh Sehun.

"Jadi, barang yang kubilang tadi sudah ada kan?" tanya Kai pada yeoja penjaga toko bername tag Park Minra itu

"Tentu saja sudah ada. Kau mau membawanya sekarang atau nanti?" tanyanya.

"Sebaiknya nanti saja kita ambil. Tak ada tempat buat menyembunyikan 'barang' itu" ujar Sehun.

"Baiklah jika itu mau kalian. Akan kusisakan 6 barang itu untuk kalian" ujar Minra. Sehun dan Kai hanya menyeringai sedangkan keempat seme yang lain hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Ah iya, bisa kita minta 'benda' yang itu? Sepertinya kita membutuhkannya lebih dulu" pinta Sehun. Yeoja itu hanya mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan 6 plastik kecil berisi semacam pil. "Ini. Kukasih kalian ekstra. Karena kupikir, kalian akan membutuhkannya lebih" ujarnya. "Baiklah. Gomawo Minra-ah. Kami pergi dulu" pamit Kai dan Sehun lalu menyeret kembali keempat hyungnya.

-00-

#Normal side

"KAMI PULANG!" teriak para seme diambang pintu.

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK WOY!" teriak para uke dari dapur.

Dengan tampang tak berdosa, para seme mendatangi uke nya ke dapur.

"Baby panda/Kyungie hyung/Yixingie/Baozi hyung/Baekkie/Hannie hyung" panggil para seme lalu memeluk ukenya.

"Woy woy! Apa-apaan ini woy?"jerit Kyungsoo anarkis lalu menjitak Kai.

"Appo hyungie" sungut Kai mengelus kepalanya.

"Rasain!" desis Kyungsoo melanjutkan memasaknya.

"Luhannie hyung..aku thekarang jadi cadel lagi gegara hyung gak mau tidur sama aku" adu Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Masalah gitu buat gue?" tanya Luhan sewot. Sehun sweetdropped seketika. Sejak kapan Luhan hyungnya jadi kek gitu? o.o

"Baekkie hyung~~ Yakin gak mau tidur sama aku? Ntar kalau hyung diwushu sama Tao begimana?" tanya Chanyeol penuh harap.

"sabodo amet gue" jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Baby panda~~ kau marah sama gege hm?" bisik Kris ditelinga Tao lalu menjilatnya.

"Berhenti atau kuwushu kau ge" ancam Tao mengacungkan pisau kehadapan Kris.

"Baozi hyung~ ntar tidurnya sama aku aja ya? pisah dari hyung beberapa jam aja aku udah gak kuat, apalagi gak tidur sama hyung" ujar Chen menarik-narik lengan Xiumin.

"Diam atau kucincang kau, Jongdae" desis Xiumin.

"Yixing~~ Princess Changsa ku~~ I Lope you moah moah deh" ok, sekarang semua member minus Suho tengah ber-sweetdrop ria karena tingkah Suho yang bbuing-bbuing didepan Lay.

"mules tiba-tiba perut gue hyung" ujar Lay memegang pertunya dengan gaya pengen muntah.

"Hyung sejak kapan alay kayak gitu?" tanya Kai ikut-ikutan mules. Bukan hanya Lay dan Kai yang mules, yang lain juga ikutan mules.

"Diem lo tem" balas Suho gak nyante.

"Diem weh! Diem! Mendingan kalian pergi dah dari pada ganggu kita. Sono pergi~ Hush hush~" usir Xiumin mendorong para seme dibantu Tao.

"Bye-bye princess Changsa gue~ Moah moah~" Suho menebarkan flying kiss nya kearah Lay yang tambah mules. "Sejak kapan laki ku jadi kayak gitu T^T?" guman Lay tambah mules.

"Sabar ya hyung" pukpuk Tao pada Lay.

-00-

#Skip time~

CHENMIN SIDE

"Baozi hyungiee~~" Chen memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya disamping Xiumin yang menatapnya datar. "Apa?"

"Kau tau apa bedanya kau dengan baozi?" tanya Chen. Xiumin menggeleng ogah. '_Ngegombal pasti nih anak_' batinnya.

"Kalau baozi itu bisa dimakan sama semua orang. Kalau hyung ,cuma aku yang bisa makan. Rawr (?)" ujar Chen dengan tampang mesum.

_**BLETAK**_

"HUWEEEE TTTATTT Appo hyungie T.T" ringis Chen mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak manis oleh Xiumin yang menatapnya datar. "Makanya jangan mesum, kotak tipi" Chen mendengus. Dipikirannya udah terbesit mau makai barang yang dibelinya tadi dengan seme mesum lainnya. '_Pakai gak ya? Dilema bener dah gue_' *tiba-tiba backsound jadi dilema-chebek *eh.

.

KAISOO SIDE

"Baby Kyungiee~" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya lalu melirik Kai yang disebelahnya. "Wae?"

"Hyung kok manis sih? Gula aja kalah manis sama hyung" gombal Kai menoel-noel dagu Kyungsoo. "_Don't touch me,_ item" desis Kyungsoo. '_Tumben amet Kyungsoo hyung kagak mempan digombalin. Biasanya aje ntu pipi udah merah yang ngalahin tomat dah'_ batin Kai mikir. '_Coba lagi ah_'

"Hyungiee~~ tau gak setiap malem aku mimpi apa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng males tanpa melirik Kai. "Mimpi bisa bikin bayi sama hyung. Beuh.. Sadap dah" Kai nyengir mesum.

_**PLETAK**_

"Hasyem lu tem mimpi kayak gitu. Dasar mesum" Kyungsoo ninggalin Kai yang meratapi nasibnya dijitak Kyungsoo. '_Hyung kayak lagi PMS dah. HUWEEEE TTATT'_

.

HUNHAN SIDE

"Luhan hyung. Aku thekarang jadi cadel lagi. Huh" adu Sehun. Luhan memandangnya datar. "Udah berapa kali kamu ngadu kayak gitu?" tanya Luhan datar, Sehun nyengir. "Biar hyung peduli thama aku. Ayo dong hyung bantuin aku ngilangin ini cadel" rengek Sehun.

"Kagak! Besok ntu kita syuting woy Hun! Ntar kalau fans ngeliat gue jalan kagak bener begimana hah?" sembur Luhan.

"Widih.. Woleth hyung. Kalau kayak gitu kan, HunHan thipper langthung nangith bahagia, hyung. Lagian kan ini, biar cadel ku hilang" Sehun nyengir lima jari. "Enak dielu, kagak enak di gue, cadel" semprot Luhan. "Cius gak enak dihyung? Yang thetiap main thelalu minta lebih thiapa ya?" Sehun pura-pura mikir, Luhan udah blusing parah. "It.. Itu.. Gue khilaf (?), Hun" guman Luhan pelan. Sehun menyeringai. "Mau ku bikin khilaf lagi, hyung?" bisik Sehun, meniup telinga Luhan. Luhan seakan sadar dari alamnya (?) langsung namplok Sehun.

_**BUAGH**_

"HUWEEEEE TTATT Aku thalah apa thih hyung? Appo" ringis Sehun. Luhan menatapnya tajam. "Lo salah mulu Hun. Au ah" Luhan pergi. Sehun mewek. Sian amet dah *ditampol.

.

BAEKYEOL

"Hyung~" Baekhyun mingkem. Chanyeol nyoba lagi.

"Baekkie hyung~" Baekhyun masih kekeuh mingkem. Chanyeol frustasi.

"PARK BAEKHYUN! MASYALLAH! LADENIN GUE NAPA!" Tereak Chanyeol hampir nyamain tereakannya Chen kalau udah dibully *eh.

"GENDENG LO YEOL! DIKATA GUE KAGAK DENGER APA HAH?! MAU BIKIN GUE TULI LO?!" Sembur Baekhyun lengkap sama hujan lokal dimuka Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap hujan lokal yang mendarat diwajahnya. "Woles hyung. Lagian dipanggil dari tadi kagak nyaut-nyaut" ujar Chanyeol sok innocent.

"Gausah sok innocent lu. Gondok gue jadinya" Baekhyun ngambek. Chanyeol cuma nyengir. Dasar seme gak peka.

"Hyung ngambek ya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mingkem lagi. _'Dodol! Yaiyalah gue ngambek'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Hyung~ Jangan ngambek dong. Ntar manisnya hilang loh" rayu Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih tetep mingkem.

Sebuah ide terlintas tiba-tiba dipikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan erat, lalu meniup titik sensitif Baekhyun. "Aahh~ Ye.. Yeollie.. Engghh" lenguh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Wae hyung?" Bisik Chanyeol seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Ja.. Jangan laku.. Aahhh" racau Baekhyun tak jelas saat Chanyeol mulai menelusuri leher jenjangnya.

"Lakukan apa, hm?" Guman Chanyeol.

_**Tringg**_ *apaan ini -.-

Dan...

_**BUAGH**_

"YA KAU PARK CHANYEOL MESUM! JANGAN MENGGODAKU!" Sembur Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol. "Aku tak menggodamu" balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus. "Serah lo ah. Gue mau tidur" Baekhyun pergi. Chanyeol ngakak. Gile ntu anak /slapped/

.

TAORIS

"Gege.. Kira-kira besok baby nya seperti apa ya?" tanya Tao, membayangkan bayi yang akan diurusnya nanti.

Kris menatapnya sambil mengusap surai hitam Tao. "Yang pasti, ia tak lebih imut darimu, Tao-er"

Wajah Tao memerah seketika. "Ja.. Jangan menggodaku!" Kris menunjukkan smirknya.

"Aku tak menggodamu, Tao" ujar Kris. Tao hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aish! Aku serius nanya nih ge!" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat Kris mencium kilat bibirnya.

"YAK GEGE! XIUMIN GE HMPHHHPH–" Kris segera membekap mulut Tao, takut jika nanti Xiumin akan mengomelinya.

"Jangan lapor ke Xiumin hyung, Tao. _Pleasee_" pinta Kris, melepas bekapannya dari Tao.

"Salah sendiri main mencium bibirku. Dasar gege mesum" ujar Tao kesal.

"Mesum begini, kau tetap cinta gege kan? '_wink_' Kris mengkedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menoel-noel dagu Tao.

_**BUGHH**_

"Jangan menggodaku, atau ku wushu kau ge?" ancam Tao horror. Kris menelan ludahnya. '_HUWEE TTATT kenapa baby panda gue sekarang jadi nyeremin gini sih? T-T'_

.

SULAY

"Yixingie" Lay menoleh pada Suho yang tiba-tiba masuk kekamar. Lay menatap Suho horror, takut lakinya kumat lagi kayak tadi.

"Wae ge?" tanya Lay setelah yakin Suho udah normal lagi.

Suho menyodorkan segelas air yang dibawanya sambil tersenyum. "Minumlah" Lay menatap bingung namun tetap diterimanya air yang diberi Suho dan meminumnya.

"Xie xie ge" ucap Lay. Suho mengangguk lalu meletakkan gelas yang kosong itu dimeja dan duduk disebelah Lay sambil anteng baca buku.

Hening.

Lay mulai gelisah entah karena apa. Badannya kini panas. "Ge.. sshhh... Panas" desis Lay mendekati Suho. Suho menatap Lay bingung. "Panas kenapa?"

"Entahlah.. Shhh... panas Ge" rengek Lay. Ia turun dari ranjang lalu mulai mencari remote ac. '_Masa iye gue kebanyakan dosa sih sampe panas kayak gini T^T?_' batin Lay.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Lay, Suho menyeringai. Ia mendekati Lay dengan perlahan.

_**Grep**_

Suho memeluk Lay, masih dengan seringainya. "Masih panas, hm?" bisik Suho seduktif, meniup telinga Lay. Lay hanya mengangguk.

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi dingin kembali. Asalkan..." ucapan Suho menggantung. Lay menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Suho yang menyeringai mesum.

Suho mendorong Lay ketembok dan menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya. "Asalkan kau mengijinkanku memuaskanmu, My Yixing" lanjut Suho dengan suara berat. Lay hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia tak tahan jika kepanasan seperti ini.

Suho tersenyum– lebih tepatnya menyeringai dan langsung menyerang bibir Lay sambil menekan tengku Lay agar memperdalam ciumannya. Lumat, gigit, hisap terus Suho lakukan pada bibir Lay.

"Aahh~~" desah Lay saat Suho menggesekkan junior mereka secara sengaja, hal itu langsung dimanfaatkan Suho untuk menelusuri mulut Lay dan mengajak lidah sang tuan rumah untuk bertarung. Lay yang dibawah pengaruh obat perangsang, tentu membalas permainan Suho. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan lidah Suho, namun sayang, lidah Suho lebih terlatih sehingga ia lebih menguasai permainan ini.

Tangan Suho kini mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Lay dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Suho melepas pangutannya lalu menatap Lay. "Kau sungguh membuatku tergoda, Yixing" bisik Suho seduktif lalu mengulum telinga Lay. "Ge.. Gegeee~ ... shh.. Ja.. ahh.. menggodakuhh.. urhhgg" desah Lay. Suho menyeringai lalu mendorong Lay kearah ranjang dan langsung menindihnya. "Kau yang menggodaku, Lay. _You're sexy tonight_" ujar Suho membuat Lay blushing.

Suho kini mulai melumat lagi bibir Lay. Tangannya bermain di nipple Lay membuat Lay mendesah tertahan. "Ahh... shhh~~"

Suho melepas lumatannya lalu mulai menelusuri leher jenjang Lay. Jilat, hisap, gigit Suho lakukan dileher Lay untuk membuat tanda jika Lay adalah miliknya.

"AKHH" erang Lay saat tak sengaja Suho menggigit lehernya terlalu keras. "Mianhae Lay" ujar Suho mengelus pipi Lay sebentar lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Tangan Suho mulai mengelus junior Lay dari luar celana, membuat Lay mendesah. "Ahhh.. ~"

Suho menghentikan aktifitasnya membuat Lay bingung. "Wae ge?" tanya Lay, Suho menyeringai. "Sepertinya kau yang harus memuaskanku duluan, Yixing" bisik Suho ditelinga Lay lalu meniupnya, membuat Lay kegelian.

"Baiklah ge" seketika, posisi berubah membuat Lay yang sekarang berada diatas Suho. "Aku akan melayanimu, master" bisik Lay seduktif lalu mulai melumat bibir Suho, berusaha mendominasi permainan.

Lay menelusupkan tangan kanannya kedalam baju Suho, lalu membukanya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus junior Suho yang mulai tegang. "Shhhh.. ge~ Ah" Lay mendesah saat tangan Suho memasuki celananya dan mengocok juniornya.

"Biarkan aku memuaskanmu duluan, ge. Bukankah itu mau mu?" bisik Lay, menghentikan kegiatan Suho pada juniornya. Suho menyeringai. "Baiklah Yixing. Puaskan aku atau kau akan mendapat hukuman" Lay memutar bola matanya. "Aku lebih senang jika mendapatkan hukuman darimu, Joonmyunnie ge" desah Lay.

Lay berdiri dan melepaskan celananya dengan gaya erotis, hingga kini ia naked, membuat Suho harus menelan ludah. "Kau benar-benar menggodaku, Lay"

Lay meyeringai. Ia kembali melumat bibir Suho. Tangannya perlahan menuju junior Suho yang sudah tegang. "Sudah tegang, eoh?"

Lay mensejajarkan wajahnya hingga kini berhadapan dengan junior Suho yang masih dibalut celana.

_**SREK**_ /?/

Dengan sekali hentakkan, Lay menarik celana Suho, hingga mereka sama-sama naked. Terlihat junior Suho yang sudah tegang. "Aku ingin lollipop mu, hyung" desah Lay, menjilat bibirnya sendiri, bermaksud menggoda Suho. "Lakukanlah, Lay" titah Suho.

Tanpa menunggu perintah untuk kedua kalinya, Lay segera memasukkan junior Suho kedalam mulutnya, walaupun hanya setengahnya saja."Hmpph..~~"

Kulum, jilat, dan terkadang digigit kecil oleh Lay, membuat Suho mengerang nikmat. "Engghh~~ _Mo.. Moree.. _Yi.. Xing.. Ahhh" erang Suho, mendorong kepala Lay agar semakin dalam memanjakan juniornya.

Lay melakukan apa yang diminta Suho. Ia terus mengulum junior Suho bagaikan lollipop.

Lay buru-buru melepas kulumannya begitu merasakan junior Suho mulai berkedut. "Kenapa kau hentikan?" tanya Suho kesal. Ia hampir mencapai klimaks tadinya, jika saja Lay tak melepas kulumannya.

"Aku ingin kau mengeluarkannya didalamku, Ge" bisik Lay. "Dan sekarang giliran kau memuaskanku" lanjut Lay.

Suho menyeringai lalu membalikkan posisinya dengan Lay dibawahnya. Suho mulai lagi melumat bibir Lay sedikit kasar. Tangan kanannya memilin nipple pink kecoklatan Lay, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengocok junior Lay.

Lay mengerang tertahan, pertanda ia membutuhkan oksigen. "Ahhh~~ Gege..Uhh~~" desahan keluar dari mulut Lay saat Suho melepas lumatannya.

Suho kini membuat kissmark lagi dileher Lay, entah sudah berapa banyak kissmark yang ia buat ditubuh Lay.

"Shh...~~ Joon.. Uhh.. Myunnie Ge" desah Lay merasakan nikmat yang tak terhingga ketika Suho menyerang tiga titik sensitifnya sekaligus, semakin membuat libido Suho naik.

Suho menjilat dari leher Lay semakin turun kedada Lay, menemukan dua tonjolan yang merupakan salah satu bagian favoritnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Suho langsung menghisap nipple kanan Lay dengan kuat, sedangan kanannya memilin nipple Lay yang kiri. "Uhh..~~ Gege.. Ahh~~ Ak.. Aku mau–"

_**CROT**_

Cairan Lay keluar, mengenai perutnya sendiri dan Suho. "Kau nakal sekali, baby. Apa aku harus menghukum mu lagi malam ini. Hm?" tanya Suho menyeringai, menatap Lay yang mulai kelihatan lelah.

Lay menggeleng. "Silahkan menghukumku sepuasmu setelah kita selesai syuting, ge" ucap Lay mengusap pipi Suho. Suho sedikit kecewa, tapi seketika ia merasa lebih baik ketika Lay memperbolehkannya untuk menghukumnya sepuasnya nanti. "Baiklah baby"

Suho sudah berada didepan junior mungil Lay. Mengecup ujungnya lalu mulai memasuki junior Lay kedalam mulutnya. Sama seperti Lay tadi, kulum, hisap, dan terkadang digigit juga Suho lakukan pada junior Lay. "Ahhh~~ Ge.. Ge..~~ _I.. I Want.. You_.. Ohhss~~" desah Lay.

Suho melepas kulumannya lalu menatap Lay. "Tanpa pemanasan, _okay_?" izin Suho. Lay hanya mengangguk lemah. Matanya kini sayu dan juga bibirnya sedikit bengkak.

Suho menjilat hole pink Lay setelah sebelumnya mengocok juniornya sendiri dan mencium kilat bibir Lay.

"AKHHH!" teriak Lay saat ujung junior Suho memasuki holenya. Suho mendiamkan sebentar dan memilih melumat bibir Lay. Berusaha tak terlalu banyak bergerak, walaupun hole sempit Lay benar-benar membuatnya ingin memasuki Lay sepenuhnya.

"_Mo.. Move_, ge" ujar Lay pelan.

Suho langsung memasukkan juniornya dengan sekali hentakkan. "AKRGHH!" teriak Lay, seperti merasa dirinya dibelah dua. Air mata mulai keluar dari mata Lay. "Hikss.. Appo ge" isak Lay.

Suho yang tak tega mengusap pipi Lay dan menghapus air matanya denga kedua ibu jarinya. "Stt... Mianhae ne? Aku janji akan bermain lembut sehabis ini" guman Suho, memngusap peluh didahi Lay dan menyingkirkan poni Lay yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Merasa sudah sedikit lebih baik, Lay mengisyaratkan Suho untuk bergerak. "_Move, _ge" perintah Lay.

Suho mencium kening Lay, lalu dengan perlahan mulai bergerak. Lay memegang tangan Suho dengan erat dan menggigit bawahnya, berusaha menahan teriakkannya.

"Ahh~~ Uhh... Gege.. _fasterr _ge.. Ahh~~" desahan mulai keluar lagi dari mulut Lay. Suho segera mempercepat gerakannya sesuai permintaan Lay. "_Moree.. Ge.. Ahh~~ fuck me.. Shhh_" lenguh Lay.

"_Say you want me, Lay! Say my name, Kim Yixing_" desah Suho, mengocok junior Lay didepannya.

"_Ohh..~~ I.. Erhhh.. I want You.. shhh.. Kim Joonmyun.. fasterr.. Ahhh.. fuck me_" erang Lay.

Suho makin mempercepat gerakkannya dan juga kocokkan di junior Lay.

"_I'm coming.. _Ge" lenguh Lay, merasa ada yang akan keluar dari juniornya. Begitupun Suho, ia juga merasakan junior nya berkedut dihole sempit Lay.

"_Together.. Ahh.. Yixing_"

_**CROTT**_

_**CROTT**_

"AHHH~~~" lenguh Suho dan Lay bersamaan. Cairan Lay kembali mengotori perutnya juga perut Suho. Sedangkan cairan Suho sedikit merembes keluar dari hole Lay.

_**PLOP**_

Suho mengeluarkan juniornya dihole Lay lalu tidur disampingnya. "Cukup satu ronde malam ini. Tidurlah Lay. Besok kita akan syuting" ucap Suho lembut, mengusap pipi Lay sambil tersenyum.

Lay hanya mengangguk sebagai respon lalu tertidur didada bidang Suho.

'_Semoga Lay dan seme yang lain kagak ngomel besok_' doa Suho.

-00-

Suho keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian lengkap dan disambut tatapan tajam dari seme yang lain. "Waeyo?" tanya nya bingung.

"Bagus sekali kau bermain semalaman dengan Lay, Kim Joonmyun" desis Kris menatap Suho tajam. Yang ditatap cuma nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Kau membuat kita bermain sediri, hyung" timpal Sehun datar. Suho mengelus tengkunya.

Tiba-tiba uke lain minus Lay datang dengan aura hitam. "YAK KAU KIM JOONMYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN LAY HAH?! KITA SYUTING HARI INI WOY! KALAU FANS CURIGA BEGIMANA HAH?!" sembur Luhan langsung, lengkap dengan hujan lokalnya.

"Wow.. teriakan Luhan hyung hampir menyamai teriakkanku" guman Chen. Luhan menatapnya tajam. "DIEM LO KOTAK TIPI" semprot Luhan lagi. Chen pundung dipojokkan. Xiumin gak ngeheranin dia. Kasian sekali kau Kim Jongdae '-')/(._.

"Woles hyung. Woles" Suho mencoba menenangkan Luhan. "ENAK AJE LU BILANG WOLES! KAGAK ADA WOLES-WOLESAN!" kali ini Xiumin yang nyemprot Suho.

'_Nasib gue kok gini banget sih? Lay chagiaa.. Bantuin gue napa T.T ada rusa sama bakpao ngamuk ini T^T_' Suho menatap pintu kamarnya, berharap Lay keluar dan ngebantuin dia.

Seme yang lain jadi merinding. Chen dan Sehun juga gak bisa ngebujuk Xiumin dan Luhan. Mereka kalau udah marah bikin Rawr, bray.

_**KRIET /?/**_

"Kenapa ribut-ribut?" tanya Lay, mendekati Suho dengan cara jalan yang gak bener.

"Gege! Kenapa gege ngebiarin ini leader pendek main sama gege tadi malem?" tanya Tao. Suho pundung dipojokkan gegara dibilang leader pendek. '_Gue pendek gini tetap leader woy T.T kalau aje lu kagak jago wushu sama pacarnya si tiang listrik garang ntu, udah gue giles kali lo, kungfu panda_'

"Eh?" Lay bingung.

Loading bentar.

.

.

.

"HAH?! JOONMYUN GE! LO NGAPAIN GUE SEMALEM HAH?!" teriak Lay setelah sadar dari loading nya.

-00-

HELLO BABY EXO STARTED NOW

"Hana, dul, set. WE ARE ONE, WE ARE EXO! Annyeong! EXO imnida" sambut EXO didepan camera.

Masalah yang tadi udah diselesain. Walaupun kurang elit juga nyelesainnya.

"Sungguh, kami tak menyangka akan mengikuti Hello Baby, seperti sunbae-sunbae kita sebelumnya" ucap Suho selaku co-leader. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Jeongmal khamshaminda untuk seluruh fans diseluruh dunia karena telah mensupport kita." Lanjutnya.

"Joonmyun-ah, bukankah beberapa fans mengirimi kita pesan? Bagaimana kalau kita bacakan beberapa?" saran Kris melirik Suho. Yang lain mengangguk lalu mulai membacakan satu persatu pesan yang ditempelkan di gabus sedang.

Apa yang saja isi pesan para fans?

.

_Aku yakin EXO oppadeul bisa mengasuh baby nya dengan baik. Bukankah mereka setiap hari sudah mengasuh Tao oppa, Kai oppa, dan juga Sehun oppa, bukan? EXO jjang!_

.

_Akhirnya impian ku tercapai juga. EXO oppadeul mengikuti Hello Baby! ^o^)/ Aku yakin kalian bisa mengasuh dengan baik! Fighting!_

_._

_Aku penasaran, bagaimana jika baby nya yeoja? Oh Oww.. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi!_

_._

_Aku sangat menunggu-nunggu moment ini! Dengan begini, aku bisa melihat ke-REAL-an HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, SuLay, ChanBaek, dan juga ChenMin! Semoga tak terlalu banyak crack pair moment!_

_._

_Aku tak sabar melihat bagaimana jika nanti Baby nya menangis. Akankah Tao Gege juga akan menangis? xD Aku bercanda._

_._

_Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan Baby nantinya? Sungguh! Aku semakin penasaran!_

_._

_Aku yakin para seme akan kesusahan jika Baby nya mulai rewel nantinya. Apalagi jika melihat tampang Kris Gege. Ahahaha.. Jangan menganggap ini serius, Kris Ge. Aku hanya bercanda._

_._

_Aku punya satu pertanyaan. Apa para seme senang mengikuti Hello Baby ini? Karena dengan mengikuti acara ini, 'jatah' kalian akan dikurangi atau bahkan tak diberi uke kalian, bukan? Ahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda. Fighting ne!_

_._

_Apa para seme akan tetap 'menyerang' uke mereka nantinya? Aku yakin sekarang para uke tak memberi 'jatah' pada para seme. Ahahaha_

_._

_Aku sungguh berharap jika nanti Baby nya namja. Aku tak ingin Yeoja . Kalian bisa berpikiran pervert nantinya jika Baby nya yeoja! Para uke mungkin akan menjewer telinga seme masing-masing nantinya xD._

_._

_Banyak-banyaklah membuat moment Official Pairing. Terutama SuLay couple dan ChenMin couple. Aku sungguh greget dengan kedua couple ini o_

_._

_Aku berharap kalian kompak nantinya mengasuh Baby nya. Untuk para seme, bersabarlah jika para uke lebih memilih mengurusi Baby dari pada kalian xD._

_._

_Aku sangat sangat berharap kalian bisa menunjukkan ke-REAL-an kalian! Ah! Dan juga, aku berharap para cameramen akan merekam adegan kalian jika melakukan 'this and that' nantinya._

.

Semua member EXO cengo membacanya. '_Gile! Yang ngirim pesan fujoshi akut sepertinya. Hanya beberapa yang kelihatan sedikit normal' _batin mereka.

Wajah para uke memerah seketika membaca beberapa pesan itu.

'_kenapa mereka menginginkan itu semua? Apalagi pesan yang terakhir itu .'_ batin para uke.

"Baiklah. Sambil menunggu Baby nya datang, bagaimana jika kita membersihkan dorm ini?" usul Suho bijaksana. Cuma kayak gini aja dia bijaksana. Kalau udah diranjang sama Lay? Beuhh.. Beringas bray.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berbelanja dengan Kyungsoo dan Xiumin ge" ucap Lay, melirik Kyungsoo dan Xiumin yang mengangguk.

"Eh? IKUT!" teriak Suho, Kai, dan Chen bersamaan. Membuat uke mereka terjungkang kebelakang.

"Gendeng lo pada. Apalagi lo Chen! Teriakan kayak orang kesamber petir aja" semprot Xiumin. Chen nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Terserah kalian berenam. Sisanya, bersihkan seluruh dorm ini" perintah Kris, berdiri dan menarik Tao. Entah kemana. '_Dasar tiang listrik! Lagi syuting juga malah narik Tao sembarangan. Mau bikin fans jantungan kali ya?_' pikir member yang lain.

-00-

#KAISOO, CHENMIN, SULAY side

"Hmmm.. Lay hyung dan Suho hyung pergi cari sayuran. Xiumin hyung juga Chen hyung cari buah-buahan. Aku dan Kai akan mencari bahan yang lain" intruksi Kyungsoo. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

Kai ngekor Kyungsoo menuju bahan-bahan makanan. "Hyung, kita cari apa?" tanya Kai, melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berfikir sebentar. "Hmm.. Pertama kita beli daging. Setelah itu, titipan member yang lainnya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Cameramen terus mengikuti mereka berdua. Fans yang ada didekat mereka ngejerit kagak jelas ngeliat Kai makin memper-erat pelukkannya dipinggang Kyungsoo.

.

.

Lay mendengus karena Suho dari tadi terus menuntunnya berjalan dengan hati-hati. '_Dikata gue lagi cedera apa pake dituntun segala? Fans curiga ini pasti_' pikir Lay.

"Ge, tak perlu menuntunku seperti itu! Fans akan curiga nantinya!" bisik Lay. Fujoshi disekitar sana teriak-teriak gak jelas. Muncul juga banner bertuliskan '_SULAY IS REAL! GET MARRIED PLEASE_' membuat Suho terkekeh dan wajah Lay yang memerah.

"Tak apa jika mereka curiga. Bukankah kita jarang membuat moment bersama? Biarkan mereka sadar jika kau hanya MILIKKU!" bisik Suho lalu mencium pipi Lay.

"KYAAA!" dan.. "..."

Fans pingsan melihat kejadian itu. Effect SuLay moment memang dashyat permirsa.

.

.

"Hyung~ yang mana nih yang dipilih?" tanya Chen memperhatikan buah-buahan didepannya.

Xiumin memutar bola matanya. "Yang segar tentu saja"

"Tapi yang mana hyung? Semua keliatan sama saja" ujar Chen.

Xiumin mendekatinya. Mulai memilih beberapa buah-buahan. Chen disebelahnya tersenyum lalu mendekati bibirnya dengan telinga Xiumin. "Kau benar-benar calon istri yang baik untukku, hyung" bisik Chen. Wajah Xiumin memerah. Fans sudah mimisan.

"Kau juga calon suami yang baik untukku, Jongdae" ucap Xiumin malu-malu. Chen menyeringai.

"Tentu saja hyung" Chen mencium kilat bibir Xiumin. Fans yang tadinya nahan pingsan, pada akhirnya pingsan juga.

-00-

#BAEKYEOL TAORIS HUNHAN side

"Yeollie! Jangan menggangguku terus. Cepat bersihkan dapur ini" perintah Baekhyun jengah, dari tadi Chanyeol terus saja mengganggunya.

"Aku capek, Baekkie hyungg" rengek Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya datar.

_**CLING**_

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide diotak Baekhyun. "Yeollie~~ bantu aku ne? Aku akan memberikanmu ciuman jika kau membantuku secepat ki–"

'_Whushh_'

Chanyeol buru-buru merapikan dapur itu. Baekhyun menatapnya cengo. '_Kayak gini aja baru dia semangat_' cibir Baekhyun.

_**TRING**_

Chanyeol tiba-tiba ada didepan Baekhyun. "Sudah selesai semua hyung. Ppopo" pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada camera didepannya yang sedari tadi merekamnya dengan Chanyeol. Malu dong bray diliat orang lain.

"Cium gih Bacon! Gue kagak liat" tiba-tiba cameramen nyaut, menyiapkan tisu jika tiba-tiba ia mimisan. Oh. Cameramennya fujoshi akut juga ternyata -_-

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Harus berjinjit dulu agar bisa mencium Chanyeol.

'_Chu'_

Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol kilat. Chanyeol Cuma senyum mesem. Cameramen? Dia udah pingsan duluan sampe mimisan. Fans? Gak jauh beda dari cameramen.

.

.

"Gege~~ Tao udah selesai beresin kamar yang lain" ujar Tao riang, mendatangi Kris yang sedari tadi sudah selesai membersihkan ruangan tengah. "_Good job, _Tao" Kris mengusap surai hitam Tao.

"Tapi Tao capek, ge" Tao bergelayut manja dilengan Kris. Kris menelan ludah. '_Kuatkan iman hambamu ini ya Tuhan T.T Tao bikin ga cuat qaqa ;A;'_ Kris istigfar dalam hati.

"Semangat lagi, ne? nanti Baby nya kan akan datang" ujar Kris setelah mengendalikan dirinya. Tao mengangguk semangat.

'_Chu'_

Tao mencium pipi Kris, membuat pertahanan Kris runtuh seketika /?/

"Kenapa dipipi? Dibibir coba" Kris mempoutkan bibirnya. Tao ngakak. "Ge, mukamu gak cocok kalau kayak gitu" ujar Tao tanpa dosa. Kris pundung dipojokkan.

"Gege marah ya? Jangan marah dong~ bbuing bbuing?" Tao melakukan bbuing bbuing nya, membuat pertahanan Kris benar-benar runtuh. "Gege gak marah kok" ucap Kris menyerah.

Tao kesenengan.

'_Chup_'

Tao mencium kilat bibir Kris. "Xie xie ge udah gak marah sama Tao" Kris cengo. Tao kenapa bisa menciumnya DIDEPAN ORANG LAIN? Biasanya kan Tao malu kayak gitu.

Tapi Kris seneng juga. Lumayan lah dicium Tao. Biar nunjukki kalau TAORIS ITU REAL.

.

.

"Sehunnie~ ngehiasnya yang bener napa" sungut Luhan. Ia dan Sehun lagi ngehias kamar baby nantinya.

"Ini kan udah bener, hyung" ucap Sehun menatap Luhan bingung. Ia sudah ngerasa betul nempelin gantungan berbentu binatang itu.

"Aish! Itu terlalu miring! Miring banget malah!" decak Luhan. Sehun memperhatikan hasil tempelannya itu. Memang miring. Miring banget. Miring sampe 90 derajat. Dasar.

"Oh iya ya hyung. Gak merhatiin dari tadi thih" Sehun nyengir. Luhan menatapnya datar lalu melanjutkan membersihkan tempat tidur Baby.

"Bantu aku menyusun mainan-mainan itu, Sehunnie" pinta Luhan, menunjuk box berisi mainan didekat pintu.

Sehun mengangguk. Mulai menyusun mainan itu.

"Susun yang be–Hwaaaa" Luhan ngejerit saat tak sengaja ia menginjak mainan yang jatuh dari box itu.

Sehun refleks menahan Luhan. Tangannya menyangga pinggang serta punggung Luhan agar tak jatuh.

Luhan menutup matanya erat-erat. '_Kok gak sakit sih?_' batinnya. Ia membuka matanya. Melihat Sehun yang tersenyum. '_Sehun kok jadi ganteng banget sih kalau kayak gini? _Angel _banget mama ;A; Suho kalah jauh dah. Gak cuat T-T_'

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Sehun memastikan, mengembalikan posisi Luhan seperti semula. Wajah Luhan memerah. "Gw.. Gwenchana"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mencium kening Luhan. "Lain kali haruth hati-hati, ne hyung?" Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan sambil nyengir, lalu lanjut nyusun mainannya tadi. '_Tadi co cweet banget Yaowoh T^T Luhannie hyung imut banget lagi. Pengen gue makan dah_' Sehun ngejerit dalem hati sambil masang muka mesem. Untuk kagak ada yang liat.

-00-

_**CLING**_

_**CLING**_

_**CLING**_

Semua member EXO udah anteng diruang tengah, nungguin Baby nya yang dari tadi kagak datang-datang.

Tiba-tiba aja cameramen nyodorin kertas ke Suho. Suho ngebuka kertas itu. Member lain udah ngerubunin dia.

"Baiklah, selagi nunggu Baby nya datang, kita jawab pertanyaan para fans ini" ucap Suho sesaat setelah membaca beberapa pertanyaan dikertas itu.

.

_-Gimana perasaan kalian ikut Hello Baby kali ini?_

_= Tentu saja sangat senang._

_-Apa akan ada banyak Official Couple moment?_

_=Tentu saja! Jika kalian menginginkan itu._

_-Semua Official Couple di EXO, real kan?_

_=Tentu saja! Kita semua real!_

_-Bagaimana cara menghentikan Baby jika menangis?_

_=Tanyakan pada Kyungsoo dan Lay. Mungkin mereka tahu._

_-Kuharap kalian segera comeback /?/_

_=Pasti! Tunggulah kami._

_-Kalian akan melakukan you-know-what-i-mean?_

_=Jika para uke mau._

_-Siapa yang kira-kira akan berperan sangat banyak nantinya?_

_=Tergantung berperan sebagai apa. Jika berperan sebagai Umma yang baik, mungkin Kyungsoo dan Lay lah jawabannya._

_-Apa Magnae line tak akan merepotkan kalian juga nantinya?_

_=Mereka sudah merepotkan kami dari dulu._

_-Kalian akan mempersiapkan apa saja untuk Baby nya nanti?_

_=Entahlah. Kami akan mempersiapkan yang terbaik saja_

.

"Tak kusangka fans banyak yang mendukung _official couple_" guman Chen. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Dan tak kusangka fans sangat berharap bisa melihat kita melakukan 'this and that'" guman Kai.

_**PLETAK  
PLETAK  
PLETAK**_

Para uke memberikan jitakan manisnya pada Kai. Seme yang lain menatap Kai datar. "Apa salahku?" raung Kai. '_dasar item! Peka kek dia udah salah banyak_' batin para seme.

"Ngomong jangan frontal kayak gitu napa!" sembur Kyungsoo. Kai nyengir tanpa dosa. "Aku hanya bercanda" ucap Kai dengan tatapan sok polos. _'Prett.. Alibi tuh_' cibir para seme.

"Kira-kira, kalau Baby nya yeoja gimana?" pikir Chanyeol. Yang lain ikut mikir.

"Jangan yadong weh" tiba-tiba sang PD nyaut. Member EXO sadar dari alamnya lalu nyengir. "Kita gak yadong PD-nim" ujar Sehun. '_Ngek.. gak yadong? Terus kalau diranjang itu apa?'_ cibir para uke.

"Kira-kira Baby nya tahan gak ya dekat-dekat Kris hyung?" pikir Sehun. Kris menatapnya tajam. "Akan kubuat kau cadel seumur hidup jika ngomong seperti itu lagi, Sehun" desis Kris tajam. Sehun nyengir.

"Kira-kira, Baby nya fujoshi akut bukan ya?" yang lain cengo dengar kata-kata Suho. "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya bingung. Yang lain ngegeleng. '_Punya co-leader kok gini banget sih?_' batin mereka miris.

"kira-kira, Baby nya KRISTAO SHIPPER GAK YA?" tanya Kris spontan. Yang lain sweetdrop. Tao blushing. '_Kemarin Suho yang rada-rada. Kenapa sekarang Duizzhang ikut-ikutan rada-rada juga?_' batin mereka miris lagi.

_**TING TONG**_

Semuanya hening.

Loading lagi.

_**TING TONG**_

Masih loading.

_**TING TONG TING TONG**_

"Woy! Jangan bengong aja! Bukain pintu noh" PD-nim menyadarkan mereka.

_**WHUSH**_

Angin lewat akibat larian mereka.

_**KRIETT**_

Mereka membuka pintu.

Cengo.

Nahan jeritan.

"Annyeong!

"KYA! KYEOPTA!"

**-TBC-**

**YAY! Akhirnya saya update juga ini ff /joget/**

**Maaf karena saya lama nge-update. Banyak ff yang harus saya ketik /bow/**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY XI LUHAN /kibar banner HunHan nc-an/**

**Gue doain yg terbaik ajadeh buat lo n.n cepet2 confirmed hubungan lo sama Sehun ya *lol**

**Saya kasih bonus nih disini sebagai permintaan maaf saya. SULAY NC. Yok yg SuLay shipper merapat ^^**

**Maafkan saya kalau gak hot. Ini ff nc yaoi pertama saya. Cius loh u,u**

**Tadinya mau bikin TaoRis nc jg. Tapi tangan udah gak kuat ;AA;**

**Lumayan kan ya saya ikut tampil bentar tadi? /nunjuk2 diatas/**

**Garing? Alay? Lebay? Mianhae~~ /bow/**

**Oh iya, untuk chap-chap depan, saya pengen pake bhs informal nih. Boleh gak? Soalnya saya lebih ngeh nulis ff humor kalau pakai bhs informal ^^**

**BIG THANKS FOR:**

**siscaMinstalove, putchan, MyJonggie, SooBaby1213, Jaylyn Rui, Shin Zi Tao, Azura Lynn Gee, Riyoung Kim, ajib4ff, Ryu, kang hye in, YuniNJ, kwonlee1812, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, baby kyungie, Tania3424, DevilFujoshi, ayulopetyas11, hiyeee, Guest, DianaSangadji, hensemhyung, Haehyukyumin, Jennychan, Jenn2797, jessica huang, Rindaesung0910, Queen Dhevils94, xiao, dshaiqila, 454, FujoTergaje, Nurull F. Heryanaaa, ShizukaPark29, parkleestan, NanaFujoshi**

**Yang ngehargai karya saya, review pls? Yg siders juga review ne? Jgn Cuma menikmati karya orng lain aja tanpa kasih koment dong ^^ kecepatan saya ngeupdate ff itu tergantung dari review loh. Byk yg review, saya usahain update kilat. Dikit yg review? Saya update ngaret n.n jadi, tergantung dikaliannya aja.**

**Yg mau kenal saya, bisa invite pin saya 2936A23B. Atau follow twitter saya Krishaesoul**

**Review, review, review pls ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 The Baby Is Coming!

Judul : Hello Baby EXO Version [Part 3]

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Humor, campur aduk, dll lah -_-

Pairing : KaiSoo! HunHan! ChenMin! BaekYeol! SuLay! TaoRis!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Plagiat? Jamban sono n.n

Warning : Yaoi! BoysLove! Bahasa campuk aduk! Typo(s)! Etc.

**This is EXO Yaoi Fanfiction!**

**Hate it? Better you go away now n.n**

**Just for fun. Hate it? Why so serious guys? ^^**

Happy reading ^^

-00-

"Annyeong!"

"KYA! KYEOPTA!"

Kyeopta? Kyeopta apa yang mereka maksud? ._.

"Hyaaa! Boneka pandanya lucu!"

"Omoo! Boneka Pororo! Neomu kyeopta!"

"Itu eyeliner limited edition coy!"

"Baozi nya banyak amet. Hyaaaa!"

"Boneka unicorn terbaru ini bray!"

"Ini boneka rusa limited edition. Kyeopta!"

Oh. Cuma boneka, eyeliner, sama baozi aja ternyata. Just OH.

Seme mereka sama staff – staff yang lain Cuma mandang datar mereka. Yang ngebawa barang – barang itu Cuma bisa nutup kuping.

"Bukan yang itu woy! Kebawah dikit kek pandangan kalian!" teriak PD-nim. Para uke saling pandang lalu nurunin dikit pandangan mereka.

Ada 6 makhluk kerdil disana. Diem. Natap mereka datar. Bawa tas di punggung mereka.

"Mian, kalian siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, jongkok biar sejajar sama makhluk – makhluk itu.

"Kami? Tanya PD ahjussi gih." suruh salah satu dari mereka.

Kyungsoo sama member yang lain ngelirik PD-nim. "Siapa dia, PD-nim?" tanya Xiumin.

"Mereka baby yang kalian urus nantinya." Jelasnya.

Member EXO Cuma ngangguk ngerti. "Oh." Guman mereka. Masuk lagi ke dalam dorm. Ninggalin 6 makhluk itu didepan pintu.

Para staff udah ngitung.

Hana..

Dul..

Set...

"HAH?!"

-00-

Perkenalan baby nya dulu yokk..

: Tan Yi Zi/Ray Tan

_Nickname :_ Yi Zi/Ray

_Gender _ : Male

_Age _ : 6y.o

_Height _: 130cm

_Birthdate _: 8 Desember

= -Paling tinggi plus paling tua diantara keenam baby itu.

-Keturunan Chinese – Amerika – Korean.

-Irit ngomong plus dingin sama orang yang baru dikenal. Tapi bakal berubah jadi perhatian banget kalau udah kenal lama.

-Lebih sering ngomong pake bahasa Inggris. Kebiasaan. Walaupun begitu, bahasa Korea sama Mandarin nya lancar.

-Wajahnya lebih keliatan kayak orang Eropa. Tatapan matanya yang tajam ngebuat gak ada yang berani ngebully dia. Termasuk Rui sama Johyun *-*

-Paling deket sama Yui dan Yoohyun.

2. Nama : Qi Yui Fa

_Nickname _: Yui

_Gender _ : Male

_Age _ : 5y.o

_Height _: 120cm

_Birthdate_ : 2 Februari

= -Paling pendek diantara keenam baby itu.

-Punya senyum angelic yang bikin meleleh /.\

-Paling sering kena bully sama Rui atau Johyun.

-Ramah sama orang yang baru dikenalnya.

-Sering disuruh jadi juru bicara (?) karena dia yang paling tua kedua setelah Ray.

-Paling diandalkan sama kelima baby yang lain kalau udah laper. Walaupun Cuma bisa masak ramyeon aja sih.

3. Nama : Jung Ji Su

_Nickname _: Jisu

_Gender _ : Male

_Age _ : 5y.o

_Height _: 122cm

_Birthdate _: 2 April

= -Paling demen teriak ini bocah satu. Sekali teriak bisa bikin sakit telinga, kejang-kejang, etc.

-Sering kena bully juga.

-Demen makan. Tapi tetep aja badannya proposional (?)

-Walaupun sering teriak, tapi dia paling rajin ngebersihin kamarnya sendiri. Kinclong dah tuh kamar.

-Wajahnya itu paling kalem. Bikin orang gak tega buat ngemarahin dia. Walaupun dia udah bikin sakit telinga atau apalah itu ._.

-Deketnya sama Yui. Kalau buat masalah teriak, dia sekongkolan sama Yoohyun.

: Han Yoo Hyun

_Nickname _: Yoohyun

_Gender _: Male

_Age_ : 5y.o

_Height _: 128cm

_Birthdate_ : 6 September

= -Paling tinggi kedua setelah Ray.

-Demen banget ngerecokin anak orang bareng Rui juga Johyun.

-Senyumnya paling lebar diantara keenam baby itu.

-Selalu kelewatan semangat sama apapun itu.

-Duo _scream_ (?) sama Jisu. Sama – sama suka teriak. Bedanya, orang kadang pengen ngejitak dia kalau udah teriak. Berisik banget -_-

-Demen banget lengket sama Ray.

5. Nama : Nam Ji Seuk

_Nickname _: Rui

_Gender _: Male

_Age_ : 4y.o

_Height _: 126cm

_Birthdate_ : 7 Januari

= -Paling item diantara keenam baby itu.

-Demen ngebully Yui sama Jisu.

-Paling muda kedua setelah Johyun.

-Trio rusuh bareng Yoohyun juga Johyun

-Paling demen bikin Johyun nangis -,-

-Sering ngerengek sama Yui minta bikinin ramyeon tengah malem.

6. Nama : Yong Jo Hyun

_Nickname _: Johyun

_Gender _: Male

_Age_ : 4y.o

_Height _: 127cm

_Birthdate_ : 5 April

= -Paling muda diantara keenam baby itu.

-Paling polos juga. Tapi polos begitu, otaknya udah terkontaminasi (?) sama Rui juga Yoohyun.

-Masih cadel huruf 'R'. Gak kayak hyung-hyung nya yang udah lancar ngomong semua.

-Sering banget nangis gegara Rui ngegangguin dia habis-habisan.

-Mukanya paling datar. Datar begitu, sekali dia nge-aegyo, dunia serasa kebalik *heleh -_-

-Satu – satunya jurus biar hyung – hyung nya mau ngekabulin permintaan nya itu cuma nge-aegyo doang.

Nah, udah kan? Back to story again ^^

-00-

"Jadi, nama kalian siapa?" tanya Suho pada 6 makluk dihadapannya yang asyik makan cemilan yang dibawa Kyungsoo sama Lay tadi.

Yui berdehem. "Namaku Qi Yui Fa. Tapi, hyungdeul bisa memanggilku Yui." Ujarnya, menebar senyum angelic nya, bikin Lay langsung kesemsem. Suho langsung aja ngetutup mata Lay. '_Busyett.. Ini bocah ngapa senyumannya sama kayak gue? Jangan sampe Lay kepincut sama ini bocah._' batin Suho.

"_My name is Tan Yi Zi or Ray Tan. You can call me Ray._" Ujar Ray dingin. Member EXO yang lain langsung natap Kris. "Apa?" tanya Kris dingin. Mereka Cuma ngegeleng. '_Ajibb.. Mirip banget sama dduizhang._'

"Aku Han Yoo Hyun. Hyungdeul semua bisa memanggilku Yoohyun." Ucap Yoohyun, lengkap sama senyum lima jarinya. '_Ebusett.. Ini bocah senyumnya hampir nyamain Yeollie. Gigi semua masa. Ckck!_' batin Baekhyun ngegeleng.

"Aku Jung Jisu. Hyungdeul boleh memanggilku Jisu. Dan Ak– YA! KAU NAM JISEUK! JANGAN MENGAMBIL MAKANANKU!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba. Member EXO buru-buru nutup telinga mereka. Para baby udah terlebih dahulu nyediain sumpelan telinga. '_Widihh.. Saingan sama Gue ini bocah._' Batin Chen, ngegidik sendiri.

"Jisu-ah, diamlah. Kau membuat hyungdeul yang lain tak nyaman." Nasihat Yui. Jisu Cuma ngedengus.

"Maafkan Jisu, hyungdeul." Ucap Yui, membungkuk dikit pada member EXO. '_Sopan amet sih ini bocah. Kayaknya Cuma dia yang normal dari pada yang lainnya_.' Batin mereka.

"Annyeong hyungdeul! Choneun Nam Jiseuk imnida. Tapi, aku tak suka jika dipanggil Jiseuk. Jadi, kalian boleh memanggilku Rui." Ucap Rui semangat. '_Wow.. kulitnya sama kayak Kai. Apa jangan - jangan mereka saudaraan?_' pikir Kyungsoo. Mikir nya keras banget sampe ntu dahi ngernyit.

"Aku Yong Johyun." Ucap Johyun singkat. Padat. Jelas. Datar.

Member EXO menatap Johyun bingung. "Johyun-ah, lebih sopan sedikit pada mereka." tegur Yui.

"Hmm.." guman Johyun tak perduli. Yui cengengesan sama member EXO. "Dia memang seperti itu, hyungdeul." Ujar Yui rada - rada gak enak. Member EXO Cuma mengangguk maklum. Padahal dalem hati rada gondok juga.

Tiba-tiba aja cameramen kasih kertas wasiat /?/ lagi ke Suho.

Buru – buru member EXO yang lainnya ngerebunin Suho. Para baby Cuma duduk anteng di sofa sambil terus makan cemilan.

"Woy! Woy! Minggir lu pade. Sesek nafas gue ini!" teriak Suho. Jelas lah sesek nafas, orang dia dihimpit dua tiang listrik disamping kiri kanannya. Tambahan Xiumin sama Luhan di depan belakang. Pukpuk for leader '-')/(._.

Member EXO yang lain Cuma nyengir terus ngejauhin diri, kasih udara gitu buat Suho. "Udah ah, biar gue bacain aja." Ucap Suho akhirnya.

"Ekhemm." Suho ngetest suaranya dulu.

"Isi suratnya:

_Suho dan Lay akan fokus mengurus Yui._

_Kris dan Tao akan fokus mengurus Ray._

_Kai dan Kyungsoo akan fokus mengurus Rui._

_Chen dan Xiumin akan fokus mengurus Jisu._

_Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan fokus mengurus Yoohyun._

_Sehun dan Luhan akan fokus mengurus Johyun._'"

Member EXO cengo.

Para baby sih masa bodo. Sikat ntu cemilan sampe habis.

"Ma.. Maksudnya PD-nim?" Kris mandang horror PD-nim yang Cuma nyengir lima jari. "Setiap couple bakal fokus ngurus baby yang udah ditentuin dikertas itu. Tapi tetap, tanggung jawab keenam baby itu tanggung jawab kalian semua" jelas PD-nim. Bahasanya ribet amet dah ah -,-

Hening.

Bahkan jangkrik yang biasa nangkring didekat situ kagak ada bunyinya.

Member EXO mikir keras.

"OHHHHH..." Guman mereka bareng. PD-nim senyum cerah kearah mereka. "Gimana? Ngerti?" tanyanya.

Member EXO Cuma nyengir habis itu ngegeleng. "Kagak PD-nim." Kor mereka bareng. PD-nim udah kejang - kejang. Staff - staff plus cameramen nepok jidat.

'_Ribet banget dah guest kali ini_.'

-00-

Setelah dijelasin PD-nim berkali - kali, akhirnya semua Member EXO ngerti maksud isi surat itu. Ya, walaupun gak ngerti - ngerti amet sih. Tapi intinya mereka rada ngerti lah.

"Ok, jadi mulai sekarang, kalian manggil kita Appa, Arraseo?" tanya Suho semangat didepan 6 bocah itu.

6 bocah itu saling pandang. "GAK MAU!" teriak mereka bareng. Kenceng banget teriaknya. Walaupun teriakannya lebih mendominasi Jisu sama Yoohyun.

Member EXO udah pundung duluan. "Wae?" tanya Luhan sendu. Tsahh.. sok - sok sendu amet lu rusa /digeplak/

"Kalau manggil Suho hyung, Kris gege, Chen hyung, Chanyeol hyung, Sehun hyung, sama Kai hyung, Appa sih, kita gak masalah. Tapi kalau manggil Tao gege, Lay gege, Luhan gege, Kyungsoo hyung, Baekhyun hyung, sama Xiumin hyung, Appa? Kita enggak mau!" tolak Rui, yang lainnya ngangguk.

"Eh? Kenapa gitu?" tanya Tao, miringin kepalanya, pandangannya polos. Buat Kris disampingnya telan ludah. '_Aduh pandaa! Pose lu kok gitu amet sih? Gue jadi gak kuat kan T.T'_ ratap Kris, pandangannya udah mesum.

"_Kris dad! Please don't look Tao mom like that! You make me ilfeel._" Tegur Ray tiba - tiba. Kris kaget. Member EXO cuma cengo. Gak ngerti sih Ray bilang apa. Tao yang ngerasa namanya disebut, ngernyit.

"_Ok.. Okay._" Ucap Kris rada gagap. '_Sialan ini bocah. Tau aja gue lagi ngeliatin Tao. Untung aja member yang lain kagak ngerti dia ngomong apa.__ Huehehe._' Batin Kris, rada lega, terus cengengesan.

"Err... Anu, itu tadi Ray bilang apa, Ge?" tanya Tao, pandangannya masih sama kayak tadi.

Kris nelan ludah lagi. "It.. Itu... –" Kris bingung mau ngomong Apa.

Tiba-tiba, Rui nyelip. "Ray Ge bilang, Kris Appa jangan ngeliatin Tao Eomma pake tatapan mesum. Itu bikin dia _ilfeel_." Jelasnya. Yang lain Cuma ngangguk ngerti. "Eh.. Tunggu.."

Tunggu apaan?

Loading...

.

Wait...

.

Disconnect..

"Eomma?" tanya uke, mereka ngepastiin.

Emmm...

Loading..

.

Wait..

.

CONNECT!

"_WHAT?! _What the maksud lo pade?" teriak uke. Seme - seme sama bocah - bocah nutup telinga.

"Kenapa Eomma pada teriak semua?" tanya Yui polos. Para uke makin kaget.

"Kenapa manggil Eomma, Yui?" tanya Lay, lembut dikit. Rasa kagetnya udah dikontrol tadi. "Loh, emangnya mau dipanggil apa?" tanya Yui balik.

"Appa dong!" kor para uke. 6 baby itu muter bola mata mereka. Para seme udah nyuri cemilan baby diem - diem. Berasa nonton adu debat gitu ya.

"Hyung sama Gege semua kan uke. Jadi wajar ka– YA APPA! ITU JATAH KITA WOY!" teriak Yoohyun tiba-tiba. Para seme ngegidik ngeri gegara ketahuan lagi nyuri cemilan baby mereka.

"Huweeee... Luhan Eomma! Sehun Appa udah nyuli cemilan punya Johyun.. TTATT" Johyun tiba - tiba meluk Luhan. Modus doang sih sebenernya. Luhan kaget gegara tiba - tiba dipeluk Johyun. Sehun apalagi, matanya kayak udah mau keluar. Soalnya Luhan ngebales pelukkannya Johyun.

"Lu.. Luhan hyung." Lirih Sehun, ngedeketin Luhan perlahan. Terus...

"HUWEEEEE TTATT GUE JUGA MAU LO PELUK KAYAK GITU! HUWEEEE TTATT" Sehun ikutan mewek.

Luhan mutar bola matanya bosan. "Stt.. Johyun.. Ulljima Okay? Nanti Eomma beliin cemilan lagi, okay?" bujuk Luhan, gak perduliin Sehun yang makin kenceng meweknya. "HUWEEEE TTATT JOHYUN AJA DIPERHATIIN. GUE KAGAK!" Ingus udah bececeran dihidung Sehun. Eohh..

_**GREP.**_

_**BRAK.**_

Luhan langsung narik Sehun kekamar mereka. Ninggalin Member EXO yang cengo. Para baby sih masa bodo, buru - buru ngehabisin cemilan mereka biar kagak dicuri Appa mereka lagi. Johyun juga udah balik kehabitatnya /?/

"Me.. Mereka ngapain?" tanya Xiumin gemeter.

Chen sama Baekhyun saling pandang, ngambil nafas, terus... "WOY KALIAN BERDUA JANGAN MULAI SEKARANG! SYUTING WOY SYUTING!" wuihh... teriakan mereka cetar.. tambah cetar gegara Jisu sama Yoohyun ikut teriak gak jelas. Rui sama Johyun juga ikut mukul - mukul galon yang tetiba muncul. Pecah dah tuh kaca-kaca didekat mereka.

Kris sama Ray ngegeram. "_SHUT UP!_"

Hening..

Mereka semua diem gegara Kris sama Ray udah murka /?/

Apalagi murka nya pake bahasa Inggris. Bener – bener Bapak sama Anak yang kompak. Ajibb..

Suho sama Yui ambil inisiatif buat ngedeketin telinganya kekamar HunHan. Kebiasaan nguping mereka. Ckck!

.

.

HUNHAN~~

"Stt.. Ulljima ne, Sehunnie?" bujuk Luhan. Dia udah ngehimpit Sehun di dinding. Uke on top. Yeah! /?/

"Hikthh.. Luhannie hyung jahat. Hikthh.. Lebih milih ngebujuk Johyun.. Hikthh.. dari pada Thehunnie." isak Sehun. Berasa dia yang jadi uke ya sekarang /slapped/

Luhan ngehela nafas. "Mianhae.." lirih Luhan.

Ngedeketin dirinya ke Sehun. Terus...

'_Chu_'

Nempelin bibirnya ke bibir Sehun.

Sehun ngebelakkan matanya. Tumben – tumbenan Luhan hyungnya berani cium dia duluan. Biasanya juga..

Lama cuma nempelin doang, Luhan ngeberaniin diri buat ngelumat bibir Sehun. Tangannya udah dilingkarin dileher Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai. Dia langsung ngebalik posisi. Jadi Luhan yang sekarang dihimpitnya. Tangannya udah ditengku Luhan, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Emphh." Lenguh Luhan, saat Sehun iseng menekan nipple nya dari luar bajunya.

Sehun melepas lumatannya, lalu menatap Luhan dengan seringai. "Akan kumaafkan kau Luhan hyung, athalkan.." Sehun menjilat leher Luhan hingga ke telinganya. ".. Athalkan kau mau 'bermain' denganku. Fyuh~" bisik Sehun, meniup belakang telinga Luhan. Untung cameramen gak ikut masuk juga. Cuma author yang ngikut masuk. Ngahakz :3

Luhan lalu menatap Sehun dan mengangguk. "Tapi nggak sekarang, Sehunnie. Kita masih syuting." Larang Luhan. Sehun mendesah kecewa. "Jadi kapan hyungie?" rengek Sehun, kembali ke mode anak – anaknya.

Luhan terkekeh. "Nanti malam, mau mandi bersama, hm? Ahhh.." bisik Luhan seduktif. Sengaja desahan keluar dari mulutnya.

Sehun mengerti maksud Luhan lalu menyeringai. "Tak perlu kau tanya, aku pasti tak akan menolaknya, _My deer_." bisik Sehun. Luhan cuma tersenyum menggoda.

"Jadi, kita kembali syuting, Okay?" tanya Luhan. Sehun ngangguk, siap-siap ngebuka pintu. Terus...

_**BRUK**_

_**BRUK**_

Keliatan member EXO udah jatuh beruntun /?/ didepan kamar HunHan. '_Habis nguping ini kayaknya._' Batin Luhan sama Sehun, terus ngegeleng.

"Appa, Eomma. Tolong ya jangan ngelupain kita yang ada disini." Ucap Yui tiba-tiba. Member EXO cuma nyengir terus ngegiring /?/ anak – anaknya pergi.

-00-

BAEKYEOL + YOOHYUN

"Appa, Eomma, ngapain kita kehalaman belakang segala?" tanya Yoohyun, dia ada digendongannya Chanyeol, Chanyeol ngegenggam tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun ngeblusing. Sipp dahh! Keluarga bahagia. Ngeheks :3

"Dari pada pengap didalam, mending keluar yekan?" tanya Baekhyun, ngelus rambut Yoohyun. Tipikal Emak yang baik yekan? Ngahaks :3

Yoohyun cuma ngangguk ngerti. "Appa, Eomma, dari tadi kok cuma diem doang sih? Biasanya juga ribut mulu." tanya Yoohyun polos, ngeliat si Baekhyun sama Chanyeol diem – dieman mulu. Bukan gegara berantem. Tapi sibuk nyembunyiin blushing. Bikin greget dah.

"Eh.. Ke.. Kenapa emang?" tanya Chanyeol gugup. Alah, sok gugup lu Tiang Listrik -,-

"Biasanya kan Eomma sama Appa ribut. Suasana kan jadi rada beda." Ujar Yoohyun.

"Jadi Yoohyun maunya Eomma sama Appa ribut?" tanya Baekhyun. Yoohyun ngegeleng. "Yoohyun maunya Eomma sama Appa kissing di mari." Tuturnya polos. Polos ya.

Chanyeol kaget. Baekhyun blushing. Cameramen yang dari tadi ngikutin mereka udah jingkrak – jingkrak.

"Turutin noh kata – katanya si Yoohyun." Suruh cameramen. Chanyeol sama Baekhyun ngelempar deathglare.

"Bediem lu ahjussi." Chanyeol natap cameramen sinis. Cameramen cuma nyengir.

"Tap.. Tapi.. It.. Itu. Aduh.." Baekhyun nutup mukanya pake dua tangan. Malu. Tumben amet si bacon malu. Biasanya juga malu-maluin *eh.

"Tapi apa, Eomma?" Yoohyun ngemiringin kepalanya.

"Tadi ud- ADAW! SAKIT!" Chanyeol ngejerit tiba - tiba gegara Baekhyun nginjek kaki nya.

"Jangan dikasih tau, Yeol! Mau gak dapet jatah seumur hidup lo?" Baekhyun ngebisikin Chanyeol pake nada ngancem. Chanyeol nelan ludah.

"Mi.. Mian nae Baekkie. Ja.. Jangan gak dikasih jatah dong ya? _Pleaseeeee_? Ntar gue karatan kalau gak lo kasih jatah." Chanyeol udah nunjukkin puppy eyes nya. Baekhyun sabodo amet. Yoohyun udah nginjek tanah /?/ entah dari kapan.

"Jatah apaan Appa?" Yoohyun nanya. Pura – pura gak ngerti ajasih itu bocah sama maksud emak babe nya. Aslinya dia ngerti aja.

Chanyeol gelagapan. Baekhyun sih nyante aja. "Ba.. Baekkie. Gi.. Gimana ca.. cara je.. jelasinnya?"

Baekhyun ngegidik doang. "Salah lo sendiri bilang begituan pake teriak – teriak segala."

"Tap.. Tapi.." Chanyeol tambah gelagapan. Tiba – tiba Yoohyun nyelip. "Eomma, Appa, Yoohyun ngantuk nih. Temenin Yoohyun tidur _please_." Rengek Yoohyun. Dia udah ngucek – ngucek matanya. Baekhyun sama Chanyeol ngeliat itu jadi gak tega. Chanyeol balik lagi ngegendong Yoohyun, tangannya genggam tangan Baekhyun lagi, jalan beriringan kayak pengatin baru kekamar Yoohyun dkk.. Cielahh.. Keluarga bahagia dah.

-00-

KAISOO + RUI

"Eomma~~ udah selesai belum masaknya? Rui laper nih." Rengek Rui, sampe mukul – mukul sendok ke gelas. Berisik.

"Kyungie hyung~~ Ppali! Aku juga lapar!" Kai ngikut ngerengek sambil mukul garpu ke piring.

Dapur berisik gitu ya -,-

Kyungsoo ngedengus. "Rui, bisa mingkem bentar gak? Itu juga jangan mukul – mukul sendok napa. Mahal beli nya." Kata Kyungsoo lembut, ngelus rambutnya Rui. Terus beralih ke Kai. "Kai! Jangan ngikut ribut napa! Ngasih contoh kok yang gak bener ke Rui. Lo ribut, Rui ngikut ribut. Gue cincang juga lu lama – lama." Kyungsoo ngomel. Kai cengo. Rui tetep mukul – mukul sendok. Cameramen ngikik.

"Lah? Yang ribut duluan kan Rui, chagiaa.. Ngomel ke Rui napa." Kai ngebela diri. Sewot. Gondok. Entah apalagi dah.

Rui ngikut sewot. "Loh? Rui dari tadi bediem tuh. Appa aja yang dari tadi gabisa mingkem." Kai makin gondok

'_Kamfret ini bocah. Gue giles juga lu lama – lama_.' Kai ngebatin. Dia udah saling battle /?/ tatapan mata sama Rui. Kyungsoo sih bodo amet. Dia lanjutin masaknya dari pada ngurus ntu dua bocah.

Lama battle terjadi antara Duo item a.k.a Kai dan Rui /?/, akhirnya Kai keluar jadi pemenang. Ngekz. Yaiyalah menang. Matanya Rui udah iritasi duluan gegara gak kedip - kedip. Jangan lupakan dia masih bocah.

Kai ngedeketin Kyungsoo, meluk dia dari belakang. Kyungsoo nya tetiba blushing. Rui masih gondok gegara kalah. Cameramen fokus sama KaiSoo. Ya siapa tau kan Kai ada nge-grepe - grepe Kyungsoo.

"Ka.. Kai, lepas ah. Malu diliat Rui sama fans nanti." Kyungsoo udah ngerengek. Kai malah ngeratin pelukkannya.

"Biarin aja. Fans kan juga suka yang beginian." Kai nyembunyiin kepalanya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

Rui ngedengus. "Eomma! Appa! Jangan kacangin Rui napa! Rui masih disini. Mesraan sono dikamar." Rui kesal. Kai ngelepas pelukkannya. Kyungsoo blushing. '_Ini bocah kenapa ganggu moment gue mulu sih?! DEMI TUHAANNNN!'_ Kai ngebatin miris. Kyungsoo nepuk – nepuk punggung Kai. Rui nge-smirk. Cameramen ngikik gegara pemandangan didepannya.

"Udah ah, Rui mau tidur aja. Eomma temenin Rui tidur, ne? Jeball!" pinta Rui, udah nunjukkin puppy eyes nya. Ngebuat Kyungsoo jadi gak tega, terus ngangguk. Mata Kai udah kayak Kyungsoo O_O

"Tapi katanya Rui tadi laper? Terus kalau Rui tidur, yang ngehabisin makanan Rui siapa? " Kyungsoo kepo, duduk disamping Rui. Rui ngedip – ngedipin matanya polos. "Udah gak laper. Karena Rui lagi baik, jadi makanan Rui buat Appa aja." Rui ngangkat bahunya.

Mata Kai tambah bulet, hampir nyamain mata Kyungsoo O_O "Eh? Kyungie hyung~~ Temenin aku makan, ne? Jeball!" Kai ngerayu Kyungsoo. Gak mau kalah ternyata dia sama bocah macem Rui.

Kyungsoo ngegeleng. Kai shock. Rui jingkrak – jingkrak dalem hati. "Kau makan sendiri oke? Habis Rui tidur, aku akan mendatangi mu. Bye Kkamjongiee~" Kyungsoo udah ngegiring Rui keluar dapur. Rui nge-smirk. "Bye Kkamjongie Appa. Moah moah deh." Rui ngikik. Kai ngegidik geli, terus pundung dipojokkan. Cameramen jadi tambah ngikik.

'_DEMI TUHANNNNN!_'

-00-

SULAY + YUI

Sepi.

Sunyi.

Hening.

Ngebosenin.

Yaiyalah ngebosenin. Dari tadi kagak ada yang ngomong juga. Suho fokus baca buku. Yui juga. Lay senyum mesem sendiri mandangin Suho sama Yui ganti - gantian. Cameramen nge-hoammm aja dari tadi.

Keluarga paling anteng.

Yeah.

Tiba – tiba aja salah satu tangan Suho meluk pinggang Lay, terus ngedeketin tubuh Lay ke tempatnya.

Mata Yui gak sengaja ngeliat Suho meluk pinggang Lay. Secara gitu, dia tiduran diatas sofa, Suho sama Lay dilantai. Yeah! Posisi strategis yang pas buat ngintip /?/

"Ekhemm." Yui ngedehem. Suho refleks lepas pelukkannya dipinggang Lay. Lay ngeblushing. Cameramen udah rada semangat ngerekam lagi. Ya, ada kemajuan lah dari keluarga ini. Hmm.

"Wa.. Waeyo, Yui?" tanya Lay, pindah duduk disamping Yui.

Yui ngegeleng terus tiduran dipaha Lay sambil ngelanjutin baca bukunya. Lay senyum lembut. Suho udah mulai panas. Cameramen jadi tambah semangat.

"Yui, jangan baca buku sambil tiduran! Matamu bisa rusak nanti." Nasehat Suho. Alibi doang sih nge-nasehatin Yui. Aslinya dia gondok. Ya.. You know why lah. Ck!

Yui nutup bukunya terus naruh bukunya dimeja. "Yaudah, Yui mau tidur aja kalau gitu." Iya tidur. Tapi tidur nya dipaha Lay. Suho shock. Suho udah mau protes, tapi sayangnya Yui udah keburu mejemin mata. Gak tega dia ganggu tidur Yui.

Suho duduk disamping Lay yang asyik ngelus rambut Yui.

"Senyum Yui mirip dengan senyum mu,Ge. Sama – sama bikin meleleh." Kata Lay pelan, mukanya blushing. Suho senyum, terus ngelus rambut Lay. "Tapi tetap senyumku kan yang lebih bikin meleleh chagia?" Goda Suho, senyum mesem dikit.

Lay ngangguk doang. Mukanya blushing parah sekarang. Gak peduli dah mereka ada cameramen sama kru – kru yang lagi ngeliatin mereka.

Suho ngemiringin dikit kepalanya, terus ngedeketin wajahnya kewajah Lay. Lay udah mejemin matanya.

Dikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu. Di... kittt lagi. Kalau aja enggak...

...

...

Mata Yui kebuka tiba – tiba, pandangan didepannya ngebuat dia ngernyit. "Eomma! Appa! Kalian ngapain?"

_**BUAGHH**_

Jidat Suho kepentok jidat Lay gegara Yui tiba – tiba bangun. "Adaww.. Appo ge." Ringis Lay, ngelus jidatnya. Suho juga sama.

Yui duduk terus mandangin mereka satu – satu. "Appa sama Eomma tadi ngapain sih?" Yui jadi kepo sendiri.

Suho sama Lay gelagapan. "It.. Itu.. Ta.. Tadi ma.. mata Eomma kelilipan. Ah iya! Kelilipan." Lay pura – pura ngucek matanya. Suho ngangguk ngeyakinin Yui.

"I.. Iya. Ta.. Tadi Eomma mu kelilipan. Yui kenapa tiba – tiba bangun, hm?" Suho ngusap rambut Yui. Yui ngucek – ngucek matanya. "Ada aura aneh aja gitu yang bikin Yui bangun. Eomma, Appa, Yui tidur dikamar aja, ne?" pamit Yui, ngebirit kekamarnya. Lay sama Suho saling pandang.

'_Aura aneh apaan? Masa iye yang tadi? Heleh. Gak usah dipikirin lah!_'

-00-

CHENMIN + JISU

Xiumin sama Chen ngegiring Jisu kehalaman belakang, setelah sebelumnya dijajah /?/ duluan sama BaekYeol plus Yoohyun.

Duduk berhadapan. Saling pandang – pandangan. Background belakang berubah jadi lope – lope sama bunga – bunga. Muka blushing. Ngacangin Jisu yang ada di tengah – tengah mereka. Eohh.. kek pasangan baru jadian aja ini si baozi sama kotak tipi -..-

Yeah! Jisu Cuma jadi obat nyamuk doang disono. Dikacangin. Gak dianggap ada. Sungguh malang. /pukpuk Jisu/

"Appa~ Eomma~"

Xiumin sama Chen noleh kearah Jisu. "Waeyo chagi?" Xiumin ngelus kepala nya Jisu. Chen rada gondok. Jisu kesenengan. Akhirnya dia diheranin juga.

"Jisu mau denger Appa sama Eomma nyanyi." Pinta Jisu. Tetiba aja Chen sama Xiumin blushing. "Eh? Kenapa emangnya?" Xiumin nanya.

Jisu mikir. "Emm.. entahlah. Jisu pengen aja. Ya ya ya? Jebal!" Jisu ngerengek. Chen sama Xiumin ngangguk aja sih.

"Lagu apa?" Chen nanya. Jisu mikir bentar. Bentar ya.

Setengah detik.

Satu menit.

Lima menit.

Chen sama Xiumin udah ketiduran, lengkap sama iler nya. Kelamaan nunggu Jisu mikir sih.

"Ah!" pekik Jisu, noleh ke arah Xiumin sama Chen, terus masang muka datar. '_Punya orang tua kok kebo sih? -_-_'

Jisu narik nafas. Tanda bahaya.

Cameramen yang udah tau ada bahaya mengancam, /?/ buru – buru ngambil sumbatan telinga.

"APPPPAAAA! EOMMMAAAA! BANGUN WOY!"

Xiumin sama Chen bangun, kejungkang kebelakang, lari – lari panik, bawa Jisu berlindung disemak – semak. "TIDAKKK! GEMPA BUMI! KYUNGSOO! LO BIKIN GEMPA BUMI?!"

Jisu natap mereka datar. Cameramen sweetdrop.

"APAAN LO HYUNG?! GUE KAGAK BIKIN GEMPA BUMI!" Kyungsoo nyaut dari dalem dorm.

Xiumin sama Chen saling pandang. Ngelirik ke Jisu. "Tadi gempa bumi atau bukan, Jisu-ah?" tanya Chen. Jisu masih pasang muka datar.

"Bukan." Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Datar.

Xiumin ngegaruk kepalanya. "Jadi apaan dong?"

Lama – lama ChenMin kok kepo sih? -_-

Jisu nepok jidatnya. "Aish! Lupakan lah. Sekarang temenin Jisu tidur siang, ne?" Jisu udah monyong – monyongin bibirnya sama nunjukkin puppy eyes nya. Chen sama Xiumin akhirnya luluh dan berhenti kepo /?/

"Kajja Jisu." Xiumin ngegandeng tangan Jisu. Chen ditinggal dibelakang.

'_Baozi hyungie... T^T'_

-00-

TAORIS + RAY

Hening.

Cuma ada suara lagu doang.

Tao lagi latihan wushu. Iler udah netes di sudut bibir Kris. Ray sih nge-hoamm aja.

Btw, cameramen kemana? Ngehekz. Cameramennya udah diusir duluan sama Kris. Kagak ikhlas dia orang lain ngeliat panda nya latihan, kecuali dia –dan mungkin juga Ray sekarang. Secara gitu, Tao kalau udah latihan bikin Kris jadi ngek ngok sendiri /?/ Bisa hancur image nya dimata fans ntar.

Kris ngelap ilernya. '_Damn! He's so sexy! Gak cuattt TTATT.'_ Kris ngejerit dalam hati sambil masang muka mesem.

Ray ngelirik Kris terus ngegidik ngeri. "_Hey dad! What happen with you_?" tanya Ray, ngepastiin si Kris masih ada di alam yang bener /?/

Kris langsung noleh ke Ray. Acara nya mikir yang 'iya-iya' tentang Tao udah buyar. "_Nothing. Forget it._"

Ray ngegidik ogah. Terus perhatiin Tao lagi yang jalan ngedeketin dia sama Kris.

"Kau lelah, panda?" tanya Kris, kasih minuman ke Tao. Tao ngangguk terus duduk disamping Ray. Gak mau cari mati dia kalau duduk disamping Kris. Bisa – bisa dia langsung diserang ntar. Rawr.

"_Mom, you looks so tired now_." ujar Ray, ngelap keringet yang ada dimuka Tao pake handuk. Tao Cuma senyum seneng doang. Kris? Dia udah gondok duluan. '_Senyum Baby Panda Cuma buat gue sendiri! TTATT.'_ Kris ngejerit lagi. Mukanya udah kayak orang kekurangan asupan nc /?/

"Gege, Gege kenapa?" Tao ngelirik Kris. Kris nya Cuma diem. "Gapapa kok." Kata Kris singkat.

"Cius ge?" Tao nanya lagi. Kepo amet sih lu panda -..- /diwushu/

"Ciusan dah. Gak cius, gege bakal ngepuasin kamu ntar, baby panda." Goda Kris, ngesot kearah Tao. Tao blushing. Ray ngemutar bola matanya.

"_Pervert dad!_" desis Ray pelan. Kris ngelirik Ray, soalnya dia sempet denger tadi Ray bilang apa.

"_What do you said, Ray_?" Kris natap Ray dalem. Tapi gak sedalem cintanya sama Tao. Etjieee.. ;;)

"_Nothing dad_." Ray senyum ngejek. Kris jadi gondok lagi. Tao bingung. Dia ngeliatin jam didinding. Jam 12 siang teng! "Ray, _time to take a rest now_." Kris sama Ray nganga. Sejak kapan Tao bisa bahasa Inggris gitu? o.o

" Eh? Kenapa?" Tao bingung. "Se.. Sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa inggris, Panda?" tanya Kris.

...

_Kretek _/?/

Tao ngebunyiin tangannya.

...

"Kau meragukan ku, ge?" Tao menyeringai. Kris ngegidik ngeri. Ray udah mojok disudut yang lain /?/

'_Mati gue!'_

...

_**BUAGHH**_.

Kris udah tepar gak berdaya dilantai. Tao Cuma nge-smirk, terus gandeng Ray keluar. Gak perduli sama Kris. Malang sekali.. '-')/(-_-

'_HUWEEEE TTATT SAKIT BANGET INI! ;AA; DEMI TUHANNNN!'_

-00-

HUNHAN + JOHYUN

Sehun cemberut. Mulutnya udah di monyong – monyongin. Luhan sama Johyun asyik bercanda berdua. Gak ngepeduliin Sehun. Sian amet Sehun jadi obat nyamuk disono. Ngahakz.

"Hyungiee~~" Sehun narik – narik baju Luhan. Luhan nengok. Johyun natap polos.

"Kenapa Sehunnie?" Luhan sekarang beralih ke Sehun. Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Johyun ngedengus.

"Hyung tau gak kenapa hyung bitha ketemu thama aku?" Etjiee.. Sehun mau ngegombal. Luhan ngegeleng. Mukanya udah blushing gimana gitu. Johyun nge-hoamm sendiri. "Emang kenapa?"

Sehun nge-smirk mesem. "Thoalnya Tuhan udah takdirin biar kita thaling jatuh cinta." Gombal Sehun. Muka Luhan udah blushing. Cameramen ngikik. Johyun gak ketahuan udah molor. Maka gak tau lagi orangtua nya. Dasar.

"Go.. Gombal ah." Luhan ngelirik kearah lain. Nyembunyiin blushingnya. Sehun tambah nge-smirk.

"Ini ciuth loh hyung." Sehun mulai grepe – grepe Luhan.

"YA ELO CADEL! JANGAN MAIN GREPE – GREPE NAPA! SYUTING INI WOY!" Luhan tereak emosi. Nyali Sehun ciut. Johyun masih tetep molor. Dasar kebo.

"Biathanya juga hyung thuka Thehunnie grepe – grepe kayak gitu." ujar Sehun pelan. Luhan ngedenger. Ngelempar deathglare manisnya /?/ ke Sehun. "Diem lu cadel. Kagak gue kasih jatah baru tahu rasa lu." Desis Luhan.

Luhan mandangin Johyun yang tidur. Polos. Polos mukanya maksudnya. Jangan pikir yang macem – macem pls /.\

"Johyun kok imut sih?" guman Luhan pelan, ngeliatin Johyun yang tidur tanpa perduliin sekitarnya.

Sehun ngedeketin Luhan. "Hyungie marah ya thama Thehun? Mianhae hyungie. Bbuing bbuing?" jurus ampuh buat lo, Sehun! Luhan langsung nengok dengan muka blushing. "H.. Hyung gak marah kok." Ucap Luhan. Gak berani natap Sehun.

Sehun ngeringsut deketin Luhan lagi lebih deket *ribet -.-* "Jadi, Thehun tetep dapet jatah kan malem ini?" tanya Sehun pake muka innocentnya. Luhan mandang dia datar. "Dasar maknae cadel mesum!" desis Luhan.

Johyun yang ngerasa tidurnya diganggu, perlahan ngebuka matanya. Terlihat pandangan Sehun lagi narik – narik baju Luhan. "Eomma sama Appa ngapain? Kok Appa talik – talik baju eomma? Mau glepe – glepe Eomma ya?" tanya Johyun pake muka polos. Luhan sama Sehun sweetdrop. '_Gak nyangka bocah kayak Johyun tau arti grepe – grepe juga._' Luhan sama Sehun ngebatin.

"Eh? Enggak kok. Appa gak grepe – grepe Eomma. Johyun kenapa ketidur dithini?" tanya Sehun, ngelus rambut Johyun, ngebuat Luhan jadi terharu. '_Laki gue hyaallah ;~~; bener – bener calon suami yang perhatian.'_ Batin Luhan.

"Johyun ngantuk Appa." Kata Johyun, ngucek matanya. Sehun senyum. "Tidur gih. Entar kalau udah thore, kita jalan – jalan thama Eomma ketaman. Otthe?" Sehun ngebujuk. Mata Johyun langsung bling – bling /?/, terus ngangguk semangat. "Ok Appa! Eomma, Appa, Johyun tidul dulu ya. Ppai~" Johyun pamit, terus cium pipi Sehun sama Luhan.

"Gue kira lo gak bakal bisa akur nantinya sama Johyun, Sehun." Kata Luhan, nyenderin kepalanya dibahu Sehun. Tangan Sehun ngelus – ngelus kepala Luhan. Cameramen udah sibuk bolak balik cari tisu. Mimisan dia bray.

"Perkiraan hyung thalah ternyata. Liat kan tadi Thehun akur thama Johyun?" tanya Sehun, mandangin muka Luhan yang blushing.

"Lo memang calon Appa yang baik, Hun." Ucap Luhan. Sehun senyum. "Calon Appa yang baik buat anak – anak kita nanti, hyung." Sehun ngecup kening Luhan, terus cengengesan. "Beratha kita keluarga bahagia ya hyung?" Sehun nyengir. Luhan makin blushing.

"Ja.. Jangan ngegodain gue. Udah ah, gue mau ngeliatin baby yang lain nya dulu." Luhan pergi. Alibi doang mau ngeliatin baby yang lain. Padahal nyembunyiin mukanya yang udah merah banget.

Sehun ngikik sendiri. "Gue jadi pengen cepet – cepet nikahin elo, hyung. Tharanghae moah moah." Sehun nebar flying kiss. Biar dah fans sweetdrop gegara tingkah dia. Yang penting dia bisa bikin Luhan blushing. Dasar.

-00-

NORMAL SIDE

Member EXO ngumpul diruang tengah. Para baby lagi tidur siang semua.

_Time to lovey dovey. _Yeah!

"Gue gak nyangka ngurus Yoohyun sampe bikin capek kayak gini." Baekhyun mijet pelipisnya. Chanyeol cengengesan, terus ngerangkul Baekhyun. "Persiapan buat masa depan kita juga ini Baekkie hyung." Bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun blushing. Member lain natap mereka malas.

"Untung aja Yui anaknya kalem. Kagak perlu rempong gue sama Suho ge ngurus dia. Hahh..." Desah Lay. Iya, gak repot memang ngurus Yui. Tapi Suho yang harus ngegondok gegara Lay perhatiannya nauzubillah ke Yui.

"Ray gak bikin repot juga tuh." Timpal Tao pake muka polosnya. '_Yaiyalah gak bikin repot. Dia nya aja dingin gitu._' batin member lain. '_Gak bikin repot memang, tapi bikin gue kena wushu elu, panda._' Kali ini Kris ngebatin, ngelus mukanya yang kena wushu Tao tadi.

"Ngurus Rui bikin ribet ah." Kai ngeluh. Kyungsoo ngegeleng terus ngelus pipi Kai. "Jangan gondok dong Jongin.. Rui kan gak sengaja bikin elu gondok." Bujuk Kyungsoo pake puppy eyes nya. Kai ngegigit bibir bawahnya. '_Pose elu hyung! Yaampun! Ughhh.. Bisa – bisa gue serang lu hyung._' Kai ngebatin. Mukanya udah kayak orang mesem. Tunggu! Perasaan Kai mukanya memang mesem mulu dah? ._.

"Ngurus Jisu enak aja tuh. Gak ribet – ribet amet." Kata Xiumin, ngegidik. '_Emang gak ribet. Tapi dia bikin lo ninggalin gue, Baozi hyung TTATT' _Chen ngebatin miris.

"Samaan. Ngurus Johyun juga gak ribet. Malah Sehun akur banget sama dia." Puji Luhan pake muka blushing. Sehun cengengesan. Member lain natap dia gak percaya. '_Sejak kapan dia bisa akur sama bocah macem Johyun?'_

"Udah ah. Istirahat semua gih. Mumpung para baby lagi tidur." Intruksi Suho. Yang lain ngangguk. Nyeret pasangan masing – masing entah kemana.

**-TBC-**

**YAY! Saya balik bawa chap 3 /joget2/**

**Saya udah usahain update kilat loh. Semoga ya ini termasuk kilat ^^**

**Less humor for this chapter? MIANHAE ;~~~;**

**Humor kurang *maybe* karena beberapa hari habis ngepost chap 2 kemaren, tiba2 aja ide ngalir. Jd langsung aja saya ngetik chap ketiga ini tanpa mikir panjang x lebar lagi /?/**

**Dan, jadilah chap 3 ini.**

**NEXT CHAPTER - HUNHAN NC! /kibar banner HunHan/**

**Actually, saya mau bikin TaoRis nc jg. Tapi entah kenapa gabisa. MIANHAE BUAT READERS YANG UDAH SAYA JANJIIN TAORIS NC /bow/**

**Jujur aja, Taoris moment skrng berkurang *atau mungkin malah gaada sama sekali?* ngebuat saya galau plus gabisa mikir yang 'iya-iya' tentang Taoris. Padahal mereka otp paling fav saya di exo loh T.T**

**Jujur, saya hampir mewek ngeliat video2 moment mereka dulu dilaptop. KAPAN MEREKA KEK GITU LAGI? ;AAA; /frustasi/**

**Tp, saya usahain jg lah bikin Taoris nc juga buat next chap. Kalaupun gabisa, saya minta maaf /bow/**

**And, character baby disini saya buat rada2 mirip sama 'orangtua' mereka. Semoga nge-feels ya ^^**

**Soal umur baby nya.. saya kasih 6-4 tahun. Kenapa? Soalnya usia segitu masih termasuk baby kan?**

**BIG THANKS FOR:**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, SiDer Tobat, siscaMinstalove, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, Azura Lynn Gee, Shin Zi Tao, The Biggest Fan of YunJae, dshaiqila, dian deer, SooBaby1213 2, ghea. , DianaSangadji, Riyoung Kim, Just Call Me Guest, NanaFujoshi, renachun, UruRuBaek, Astri, babyryou, putchanC, ajib4ff, putriii, vixkykezia23, Nurull F. Heryanaaa, babyblue, YuniNJ, Queen DheVils94, agipaendeobbuing, DevilFujoshi, parkleestan, Oh gyuri, Taesha1906, Haehyukyumin.**

**And for SILENT READERS.**

**Buat yg punya acc, review saya bales di PM, ne?**

**Ah iya, yg mau nagih ff, invite 2936A23B atau follow twitter saya /Krishaesoul.**

**No more bacot again.**

**Last,**

**Mind to review? Ppyong ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Galau-ing time!

Judul : Hello Baby EXO Version [Part 4]

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Humor, little bit horror for this chapter (?) ._. campur aduk, dll lah -_-

Pairing : KaiSoo! HunHan! ChenMin! BaekYeol! SuLay! TaoRis!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Plagiat? Jamban sono n.n

Warning : Yaoi! BoysLove! Bahasa campuk aduk! Typo(s)! Etc.

**This is EXO Yaoi Fanfiction!**

**Hate it? Better you go away now n.n**

**Just for fun. Why so serious guys? ^^**

Happy reading ^^

-00-

#HUNHAN SIDE

**BRUK**

"Se-hmphmm..." Sehun merapatkan tubuh Luhan didinding kamar mandi dan langsung membungkam bibir Luhan dengan ciuman kasar. Tangan kirinya menekan tengku Luhan, dan tangan kanannya mengelus pelan junior Luhan dari luar celananya, membuat Luhan mengeram pelan. "Shh... Ahh~~"

Sehun melepas tautannya dengan Luhan. Nafas Luhan memburu, membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. "_Shit!_ Kau benar-benar membuatku horny, hyung. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar nafasmu yang memburu, membuat adik kecilku bangun." Bisik Sehun lalu mengulum telinga Luhan. Dengan sengaja, Sehun menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior Luhan. Membuat Luhan mendesah keenakan. "Eugh... Sehunnie... Umhh..."

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan dengan segera membuka semua pakaiannya dan Luhan hingga _naked_. Dinyalakannya shower, membiarkan air dingin menyapa kulit mereka.

Dan kini, Sehun mulai menggigit-gigit kecil leher Luhan tepat di titik sensitifnya, memberikan sengatan tersendiri untuk Luhan. Tangan kanannya bermain disalah satu nipple Luhan, dan tangan yang satu lagi meremas junior sedikit kasar.

Wajah Luhan sudah memerah sekarang. Mati-matian dia menahan desahannya, takut jika member lain terlebih para baby dan staff mendengar kegiatannya dengan Sehun sekarang.

"Keluarkan saja desahanmu, hyung. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Bisik Sehun, lalu kembali melumat dengan lembut bibir Luhan. "Eungh... Shhh..."

Setelah bosan dengan bibir Luhan, perlahan Sehun menciumi kembali leher Luhan hingga berhenti pada dada Luhan. Sehun menyeringai saat dilihatnya nipple Luhan yang sudah mengeras.

"AKH!" pekik Luhan saat Sehun menggigit sedikit keras nipple kanannya. Ia menatap tajam Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. "Lakukan dengan lembut atau aku akan berhenti sampai sini!" ancam Luhan. Sehun mendengus kesal, lalu kembali mengulum nipple kiri Luhan.

Kedua tangan Sehun berada dipinggang Luhan, hanya untuk menyangga tubuh Luhan. Mengingat mereka jarang melakukan sex dengan posisi seperti ini, dan juga tubuh Luhan yang sudah mulai lemas karena sentuhan Sehun.

Luhan terus mendesah pelan. Bisa saja sekarang ia jatuh jika Sehun tak memegang pinggangnya.

Tangannya dengan nakal, mengocok junior Sehun. Membuat Sehun mendesah pelan dan melepas kulumannya pada nipple Luhan. "Hmmm... _Naughty Lu_~" bisik Sehun, lalu meniup telinga Luhan.

Dan kini, Sehun sudah berada didepan junior Luhan yang sudah tegang dari tadi. Dengan segera Sehun memasukkan junior Luhan yang lebih kecil darinya kedalam mulutnya. Diemutnya junior Luhan layaknya lollipop dan terkadang digigit kecil oleh Sehun, membuat Luhan mendesah kembali. "Eung... Se-Sehunnie...~"

Junior Luhan berkedut, membuat Sehun mempercepat gerakannya pada junior Luhan, dan...

"Ahhh..." Luhan mendesah lega saat cairannya sudah keluar, dan kini Sehun tengah menelan habis setengah dari cairan Luhan. Setengahnya lagi, ia oleskan pada jari serta juniornya sendiri.

Sehun berdiri kembali dan segera membungkam kembali bibir Luhan. Dilumatnya bibir Luhan. Tentu saja dengan lembut, ia tak mau tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti ditengah jalan. Ancaman Luhan saat melakukan sex dengan Sehun memang selalu serius.

"AKH!" pekik Luhan keras saat tiba-tiba Sehun memasukkan ketiga jarinya sekaligus didalam _hole_ Luhan dan langsung mengenai prostat nya. Sehun menyeringai. Disentuhnya prostat Luhan terus menerus, membuat Luhan mendesah keras. "Ahhh...~~ _There, _Sehun... Shhh... _Mo... more_."

Sehun kembali membuat kissmark dileher Luhan tanpa berhenti menggerakkan ketiga jarinya di _hole_ sempit Luhan.

"Enghh... Seh-Sehunnie... Engh... _I... Want..._ Urghh...~" Racau Luhan tak jelas. Sehun tau jika Luhan menginginkan juniornya untuk masuk kedalam _hole_ Luhan. Bermaksud menggoda, Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan polos dengan ketiga jarinya semakin brutal menekan prostat Luhan. "Apa yang kau inginkan, hyung? Aku tak mendengarnya." Ujar Sehun. Wajah Luhan memerah. '_Sialan kau Oh Sehun!_'

Luhan menarik nafas lalu mengocok kembali junior Sehun. "Shh... Aku mau, junior mu yang besar dan... Umhh... panjang itu, Sehun. Ahhhh... Memasuki _hole_ ku yang sempit." Bisik Luhan dengan desahan.

Sehun menghela nafas kasar dan segera mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, membuat Luhan sedikit meringis. "Tidak, sebelum kau memuaskan punyaku, hyung." Ujar Sehun datar.

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan segera mensejajarkan wajahnya pada junior Sehun yang sedari tadi meronta meminta dimanjakan oleh mulut serta tangan Luhan.

"Shhh... Engh... Terus hyung. Ahhh...~" desah Sehun tak jelas, mendorong kepala Luhan agar semakin dalam memanjakan juniornya.

Salah satu tangan Luhan kini memainkan twinsball Sehun, membuat empunya tambah mendesah nikmat. "Engh...~"

Saat dirasa junior Sehun berkedut, Luhan semakin mempercepat kulumannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dari mulut Luhan, membuat Luhan mengeram kesal. "Kenapa kau keluarkan, hah?!" tanya Luhan kesal.

Sehun tersenyum lalu membantu Luhan berdiri. "Tenang, aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan cairanku didalam _hole_mu, hyung." Bisik Sehun, mengusap rambut Luhan dan mencium kilat bibir Luhan.

Sehun kini memposisikan juniornya didepan _hole_ Luhan setelah sebelumnya mengocok sendiri juniornya.

"Engh..." Luhan menggigit bibirnya saat setengah junior Sehun memasuki _hole_nya. Sehun mendiamkan sejenak agar Luhan tak terlalu merasa kesakitan. Tangannya kini tengah memilin dan terkadang dicubitnya kecil kedua nipple Luhan.

"Engh... Masukkan Sehun. Shhh... Sekali hentakan!" perintah Luhan. Matanya menatap Sehun sayu dan kedua tangannya berada dibahu Sehun.

"Hmphmm!" rintihan Luhan terdengar tak jelas karena Sehun langsung membungkam bibirnya. Junior Sehun kini sudah berada sepenuhnya di_hole_ Luhan. Sekuat tenaga Sehun berusaha untuk tidak bergerak, walaupun _hole_ Luhan memancingnya agar segera bergerak dengan cepat.

Sehun terus melumat bibir Luhan, mengalihkan rasa perih di_hole_ Luhan.

Luhan mendorong sedikit dada Sehun lalu mengangguk.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun mulai menggerakkan juniornya, membuat Luhan kembali menggigit bibirnya.

Keringat Sehun dan Luhan terus mengalir bersamaan dengan air yang keluar dari shower. Hujan deras diluar sana ditambah pula air dingin yang membasahi tubuh _naked_ mereka berdua, justru membuat mereka semakin terasa panas.

"Engh... _fas... faster_ Sehun... Ahh..." desah Luhan, membantu Sehun mempercepat gerakkannya.

Sehun terus memaju mundurkan juniornya didalam _hole_ Luhan. "Umh... _Yeah! So tight,_ hyung. Ahhh..." racau Sehun, tangannya kini mengocok kembali junior Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin mendesah keras.

"Akh! Enghh... _there _Sehun." Desah Luhan saat Sehun tanpa sengaja menyentuh prostatnya. Dengan cepat, Sehun kembali menghujam prostat Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah keras.

"Enghh... Cepat selesaikan, Sehun... Shhh... Aku tak ingin Johyun atau.. Ahhh... yang lain mendengar kita... Umhhh... Terlebih lagi para staff... Shhh..." kata Luhan diselingin desahan.

"Engh... Mereka tak akan mendengarnya, hyung. Ahhh..."

Sehun semakin cepat menggerakkan junior nya dan juga kocokannya pada junior Luhan.

"Se.. Sehun... Aku ingin... Ahhh..."

"Engh... Nado... Bersama, hyung.. Enghh..."

Dan...,

"Ahh!" desah mereka bersamaan. Cairan Sehun kini memenuhi _hole_ Luhan, bahkan sampai meluber keluar. Sedangkan cairan Luhan mengalir terbawa air.

Sehun mencium kening Luhan. "Gomawo, hyung." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut. Wajah Luhan memerah lalu mengangguk.

Senyuman lembut Sehun berubah jadi cengiran. "Kekeke... Lumayan, lumayan. Biar theme yang lain ngiri ke gue. Aokakakakaka..." tawa nista keluar dari mulut Sehun. Lah, masih cadel dia? O.o tadi perasaan kagak.

_**PLETAK**_.

Luhan ngejitak Sehun. "Nista amet lu, Hun. Gue gak mau bantu lu kalau lu dihajar sama yang lain." Kata Luhan sadis. Sehun tambah nyengir. "Gak bakal mereka ngehajar gue, hyung. Udah ah, berthiin badan dulu. Abis itu kita jalan-jalan thama Johyun."

Luhan natap jendela kamar mandi, Sehun ngikutin pandangan Luhan. "Lah? Hujan? Thejak kapan hujan?" Sehun masang tampang O.O

Luhan nepok jidatnya. "Lu kagak nyadar, Hun?" tanya Luhan. Sehun ngegeleng. "Sableng lu Hun -_,- Udah ah, gue kedinginan nih."

Senyun nyengir. "Main lagi, mau gak, hyung?"

_**BRUK**_**.**

"Edan! Kagak ada main-mainan lagi!"

-00-

OTHER SIDE

"Arghhh! Dasar magnae setan!" teriak semua seme.

"Baozi hyung! Gue butuh elo sekarang TAT"

"Sehun kamfret! Hikseu ToT Baekki hyung kau dimana?! TTATT"

"Pandaaaaa! _Please_ lo dimana sekarang?! _I need you now_! T.T"

"Yixing! Aaaaaa... Gue mau lagi Yixing! ToT"

"Kyungie hyung! Lo ngilang kemana sih elah? ToT _Little _Kai butuh elo sekarang!"

Tragis.

Cameramen pada ngikik ngeliat mereka berlima kesiksa kayak gitu. '_Mampus lu pade ditinggal bini lu. Aokakakaka._'

Kemane bini mereka? o.o

Kekeke... bini mereka udah pada ngacir duluan kekamar para baby tanpa sepengetahuan laki mereka pas ngeliat Sehun udah narik Luhan ke kamar. Dan jadilah laki mereka ngenes diruang tengah.

_KREK_.

Sehun keluar dengan antengnya dari kamar sambil nyengir. "Wethh... Elo elo pade kethiktha ye hyung? Thian amet thih lu pade." Sehun ngakak gegulingan dilantai.

Kris ngeliatin seme yang lain terus ngangguk. Mereka ngedeketin Sehun yang masih ngakak.

Dan...,

_**BRUK**_

_**BRAK**_

_**TRENG /?**_

Sehun udah terkapar dilantai. Luhan yang baru keluar kamar, asik ngepantengin Sehun disiksa sambil nangkring didepan pintu kamarnya terus makan popcorn yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Para seme senyum puas. "Rasain lu cadel! Seenak jidat aje lu ngakak. Untung Luhan hyung kagak protes atau ngebantu lu." Kata Kai.

"Udah, siksa aje Sehun lagi kalau mau. Gue ikhlas." Teriak Luhan. Sehun natap Luhan sama seme lain horror. Suho nge-smirk. "Lu denger yang tadi Luhan hyung bilang, Oh Sehun magnae cadel?" tanya Suho lembut tapi kedengaran horror ditelinga Sehun.

'_Kamfret! Mati gue_'

_**BRUK**_

_**BRAK**_

_**TRENG TRENG**_

_**CLING CLING**_

Keadaan Sehun tambah miris. "Edan lu pade hyung. Lu juga Luhan hyung ngapa kagak bantuin gue?! TTATT" teriak Sehun. Luhan melet-melet. "Gue kan udah bilang, gue gak bakal bantuin lu kalau dihajar sama seme yang lain."

Sehun natap para seme pake tatapan andalannya, 'Tatapan maut kemalangan magnae cadel Oh Sehun' /?

Para seme ngegidik sendiri terus melet-melet. "Gak mempan dikita tatapan elu ntu sekarang, cadel. Aokakakaka." Chanyeol ketawa nista.

_KREK_

Pintu dibuka. Seme yang lain termasuk Sehun sama Luhan ngelirik kearah sumber bunyi.

Mata para seme langsung bling-bling. Latar belakang mereka jadi bunga-bunga. Idih... Geliii.

Disana udah ada bini mereka.

Ngegandeng baby masing-masing. Kecuali Kyungsoo deng yang ngegandeng Rui sama Johyun.

"KYUNGIE HYUNG/ BAOZI HYUNG/ BAEKKIE HYUNG/ PANDA/ YIXING!"

_**BRUK**_

Kelima seme ngenes bin pervert udah meluk uke masing-masing. Eh mas, anaknya kagak dipeluk juga? =o=

"Idih... Cuma Umma doang yang dipeluk. Kita anaknya kagak dipeluk." Cibir Jisu nyaring. Tapi tetep aje, Appa mereka kagak peka. Heungg...

Luhan ngegeleng ngeliatin itu para seme ngenes, terus ngedeketin Johyun yang Cuma cengo. "Johyunnie~~"

Johyun nengok terus senyum lima jari. "UMMA!" Johyun meluk Luhan. Sehun udah kipas-kipas sendiri sambil ngeguman '_Panas! Panas!'_

"Tidur nyenyak, Johyun?" tanya Luhan. Johyun ngangguk. "Tapi tadi pas tidul, Johyun dengel Umma sama Appa kesakitan. Umma ngapain sih emang?"

Sehun Cuma siul-siul gak jelas. Luhan udah gelagapan sambil natap Sehun, ngirim sinyal lu-bantu-gue-napa-Hun.

Sehun nyengir terus ngedeketin Luhan sama Johyun. "Tadi Umma thama Appa cuma pijet-pijetan aja kok." Iya, pijet-pijetan junior maksudnya. Aokakakaka.

Johyun ngangguk ngerti. Dia megang perutnya sambil natap hyung-hyungnya yang posenya sama kayak dia, megang perut.

Jisu sama Yoohyun udah kasih isyarat kemasing-masing temen seperjuangannya /?

Tarik nafas.

Terus...,

.

.

.

.

.

"UMMA! KITA LAPERRRRRRRR! QAQ"

-00-

Dengan paksaan uke masing-masing, akhirnnya para seme terpaksa ngebantu bikin makan malem. Alasannya? 'Kalian kan calon Appa yang baik! Bantu kita dong.' Heung... pinter amet ya uke mereka cari alasan.

Para baby udah anteng didepan tipi sambil nonton donald juga sambil tiduran disofa yang dialih fungsikan jadi tempat tidur mini /?. Aokakaka... Donald kartun kesukaan gue nih /slapped/

Mereka udah pake baju tebel sama hoodie tebel. Diluar kan masih hujan, ya otomatis Umma mereka langsung ngelapisin (?) tubuh mereka pake selimut tebel juga. Bedeuh... itu gak kerasa panas apa yak -_,-

"Ray hyung..." panggil Yoohyun. Ngeringsut kearah Ray. Ray noleh. "_What?_"

Yoohyun tambah ngeringsut ngedeketin Ray. "Dingin hyung..." adu Yoohyun. Ray ngehela nafas terus ngepeluk Yoohyun. "Udah hangat, kan?" tanya Ray pake bahasa korea. Yoohyun ngangguk, mukanya rada merah gitu. Cuma sama Yoohyun, Ray ngomong pake bahasa korea. Kalau sama yang lain mah, Ray campur aduk ngomongnya. Bisa campur bahasa korea-china-inggris, yang ngebuat temen-temennya cengo. Mana dia perhatian nya nauzubillah ke Yoohyun.

Heung... _looks like something mysterious between Ray and Yoohyun_.

"Etjiee yang mesra-mesraan. Uhuk uhuk." Teriak Rui. '_Bocah edan! Ganggu aja -_,-_' batin Ray.

"_Shut up,_ Nam Jiseuk." Kata Ray datar. Rui semakin semangat ngegodain Ray sama Yoohyun. "Ntar nikah aje hyung kalau udah besar. Nikah sekarang juga kagak napa-napa. Aokakaka."

Ray sama Yoohyun gondok. Yoohyun ngelirik disampingnya. Ada kacang.

Bohlam muncul dikepalanya.

Dia ngambil satu kacang,

Dan...,

_**PLUK**_

Satu biji kacang berhasil nyungsep masuk kemulut Rui. "HYA YOOHYUN HYUNG! ELU NGAPAIN LUI HYUNG?! QAQ" Johyun udah histeris ngeliat Rui yang keselek kacang. "LUI HYUNG JANGAN MATI DULU HYUNG! NTAL GAK ADA YANG TEMENIN GUE MINUM BUBBLE TEA! QAQ"

Bocah sableng -_,-

Jisu sama Yui dari tadi anteng merhatiin telenovela didepan mereka. Ray sama Yoohyun malah asyik peluk-pelukkan. Cuma Johyun doang yang histeris terus nepuk-nepuk keras punggung Rui.

"Ohokk... Edan lu hyung main nyungsepin kacang aje. Elu juga Nyun, nepuk punggung gue keras amet." Omel Rui. Kacangnya udah berhasil dengan mulus masuk kelambung Rui. Yoohyun Cuma melet-melet dipelukannya Ray. Mata Johyun udah keliatan kayak pengen nangis. "Hiks... Gue kan khawatil sama elu hyung. Hiks..." Mampus lu Rui udah bikin Johyun nangis.

Rui gelagapan. "Eh? I.. Iya, iya. Jangan nangis lu Nyun. Ntar imut nya ilang. Udah ah diem lu." Rui meluk Johyun. Muka Johyun udah blushing parah. Uhuk uhuk... masih bocah udah pada so sweet yak =_=

"Tjie yang peluk-pelukkan. So sweet dah... Ngahahaha..." Jisu ketawa ngakak sampe tiduran dipaha Yui.

Rui natap Jisu datar. "Cih! Tjie yang tiduran dipaha Yui hyung. Woy Jisu hyung, gak ngeliat ape itu mukanya Yui hyung udah merah kayak kepiting rebus?" sembur Rui. Jisu berenti ngakak terus ngeliatin Yui. "Lah, hyung kenapa? sakit ya? Enggak kan?" tanya Jisu, megang dahi Yui. Yui Cuma ngegeleng. '_Gosh... Muka Yui hyung manis banget umma ;AAAA;'_

-00-

"Kai, Sehun, panggil yang lain gih buat makan. Yang lain bantu bawa ini makanan ke meja." suruh Kyungsoo. Sehun yang lagi meluk Luhan pengen protes, tapi sebelum protes, udah dikasih sinar leser (?) duluan sama Luhan.

Kai buru-buru nyeret Sehun keruang tengah.

Mata mereka jadi O_O

Mereka shock.

Mereka kaget.

Mereka harlem shake *eh.

"HYA! JOHYUN NGAPA NANGITH?!" Sehun teriak histeris terus ngedatengin Johyun yang masih sesegukan dipelukannya Rui.

"Widih... bener kata Luhan hyung, si cadel bener-bener perhatian sama Johyun. Heung =_=" guman Kai, terus ngedeketin Rui dkk.

Kai shock lagi.

Iya shock.

Ngeliat Ray lagi meluk Yoohyun sama Jisu yang masih anteng tiduran dipaha Yui. '_Widih... Gue kira Ray orang nya kagak romantis. Jisu juga bisa anteng juga kalau deket Yui -_,-'_

"Ekhem... Stop dulu mesra-mesraannya ya. Makan malem udah siap noh. Ka–"

_BRUSH_

Keempat bocah tadi udah lari duluan keruang makan. Kesisa Kai, Rui, sama Sehun yang lagi gendong Johyun.

Kai nyolek Rui. "Johyun kenapa, Rui?"

"Tadi dia histeris gegara Yoohyun hyung nyungsepin kacang kemulut Rui, Appa." Kai ngangguk.

Sedetik kemudian, dia sadar. "EH?! KACANG NYUNGSEP?! RUI GAPAPA KAN?! QAQ"

Ngengg... Kai ternyata perhatian juga ye sama Rui -,,-

Rui natep Kai datar. "Gapapa kok. Udah ah, makan yuk Appa. Rui laper. Eh Johyun, udah dong nangis nya. Hyung gapapa kok." Rui narik-narik baju Johyun yang udah napak dilantai /?

"Hiks. Lui hyung jangan bikin Johyun khawatil sama histelis lagi." Kata Johyun. Rui ngangguk sambil ngehapus air mata Johyun pake jarinya. "Iya, hyung janji gak bakal bikin Johyun khawatir sama histeris lagi."

Rui ngegandeng tangan Johyun kemeja makan. Ninggalin Kai sama Sehun yang cengo.

"EDAN! ANAK GUE KENAPA THO THWEET AMET THAMA RUI?! ;AAA;"

"JANGAN BILANG ANAK GUE SUKA SAMA JOHYUN! ;AAA;"

"WOY ITEM! CADEL! JANGAN TEREAK-TEREAK!" tiba-tiba Kris teriak dari ruang makan. Kai sama Sehun langsung mingkem. Mereka saling ngelirik. "Ape lu Hun?"

Sehun ngegeleng. "Gue mikir aje gimana nathib anak gue kalau pacaran thama Rui. Kathian Johyun kalau thampe jodohnya ntu Rui."

"Ngomong sekali lagi, ini sendal gue nemplok dimuka lu Hun. Justru gue yang kasian kalau Rui beneran jodohnya ntu Johyun."

Sehun ngedengus. "Udah ah. Rempong amet nguruth kayak beginian. Gue duluan. Laper." Sehun ngeloyor pergi.

'_Ape jangan-jangan mereka ada hubungan spesial? Widih... Gue besanan dong sama Sehun kalau gitu -_,-'_

-00-

"KENYANG!" teriak para baby sama seme. Uke mereka ngegeleng.

"Hush... Gak sopan teriak-teriak gitu habis makan," Nasehat Kyungsoo sama para baby. Terus dia ngelirik tajem para seme. "Lain kali jangan ngajarin yang gak bener ke baby napa kalian pada."

'_Etdah. Salah lagi kan =O='_

"Udah ah. Kalian berenam, cuci piring!" suruh Xiumin ke para seme. "Dan gak pake protes!" lanjutnya, pas ngeliat Chen udah mau protes.

Para uke udah ngegiring (?) anaknya keruang tengah. Kesisa para seme yang udah ngomel-ngomel gak jelas.

Kai nyikut Sehun. "Ape?" tanya Sehun. Kai ngebisikin sesuatu ke Sehun.

"..."

"Gimana? Gue jenius kan?" tanya Kai bangga. Sehun ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti. "Iye, lu jenius dalam hal kriminal doang. Semoga perkiraan lo bener ye, tem."

Suho ngelirik Sehun sama Kai. "Kalian ngapain?" tanyanya. '_Otak kriminal lagi pasti._'

Kai sama Sehun nyengir. "Gapapa kok hyung. Jangan kepo dah."

Suho ngegidik sendiri, terus mikir. Dia nyolek Chen yang malah nyanyi-nyanyi sambil cuci gelas. "Minseok~ Hanya Minseok didunia ku~ Minseok, hanya Minseok di mataku~"

"Gendeng! Oy kotak tipi! Lu denger gue kagak sih?!" Suho gondok. Chen akhirnya noleh. "Apaan dah hyung? Ganggu aja orang lagi asyik karaokean juga."

Suhoo melet-melet. Dia diem bentar. "Eh kotak tipi, lu perhatiin gak sih, kalau Jisu nemplok mulu ke Yui?" tanya Suho. Chen mikir. "Iye ye. Wajar lah hyung, mereka emang deket kali."

"Tapi aura mereka beda tau." Chen ngangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aura apaan dah?"

"Aura mereka kayak orang yang lagi _falling in love_."

Chen natap Suho datar. "Plis deh hyung, mereka masih bocah. Gak mungkin udah ngerti begituan. Akibat kebanyakan nonton sinetron nih, makanye otak lu jadi miring."

"Kata siapa gue kebanyakan nonton sinetron?! Gue kebanyakan main sama Lay, tau!" etdah. Leader pervert _ _)/

Kris yang dari tadi nguping pembicaraan Suho sma Chen, jadi ikut mikir. '_Tadi, Ray perhatian banget sama Yoohyun. Heung... Pusing gue mikirinnya.'_ Batinnya.

Chanyeol lagi joget-joget sambil ngelap piring-piring. "Etdah. Lu gak usah pake joget-joget napa Yeol. Diomelin sama Kyungsoo lo kalau sampe pecah ntu piring." Kata Kris. "Gak bakal jatuh. Tenang aja kalau sama gue. Tangan gue gak kayak tangan Kai yang bisa mecahin beratus-ratus piring. Aokakaka."

_BRZTTT_ /?

Gelap.

_**PRANG**_.

"HYA UMMA! GELAP! ;AAA;"

"UMMA! TAKUT! QAQ"

"WOY ITU SIAPE YANG MECAHIN PIRING?! QAQ"

"EDAN LU YEOL! APA GUE BILANG JANGAN JOGET-JOGET! UNTUNG PIRING NYA PECAH DI WASTAFEL!"

-00-

Member EXO sama para baby udah ada diruang tengah. Duduk ngelingkarin beberapa lilin ditengah mereka.

Posisinya Kris-Ray-Tao-Baekhyun-Yoohyun-Chanyeol-Sehun-Johyu n-Luhan-Xiumin-Jisu-Chen-Suho-Yui-Lay-Kyungsoo-Rui -Kai, terus balik lagi ke Kris.

"Ngapain ini. Bosen ah." Kata Chanyeol ngehoam sendiri.

"Cerita hantu nyok!" usul Sehun.

_**PLETAK**_.

Tao udah ngelepar remote tipi ke kepala Sehun. "Berani cerita begituan, tongkat wushu gue bakal masuk ke idung lu, Hun." Ancem Tao. Sehun ngegidik ngeri sambil ngelus-ngelus hidungnya.

Kai nge-smirk. Dia nge-kodein Sehun. Sehun ngangguk.

"Udah, kita main Truth Or Dare aje." Usul Kai.

Hening...

"ToD udah terlalu mainstream, item." Kata Baekhyun datar.

Kai ngegeleng. "Kita buat ToD nya jadi seru dong. Yekan Hun?" tanya Kai ngelirik Sehun. Sehun ngangguk lagi, terus ngambil botol yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya.

"Nah, gue duluan yang mulai. Baby juga ikut yak. Aokakaka..." Sehun ketawa nista, ngebuat para baby ngegidik ngeri.

Botol diputar, terus berhenti di...,

"Nah Yui, truth or dare?" tanya Sehun nge-smirk. Mata Yui udah O_O

"Engh... dare deh." Ucap Yui final.

Sehun mikir. Kai ngedatengin Sehun, terus ngebisikin sesuatu. "Ah! Pinter lu ngong! Udah thana balik kehabitat lu. Huth huth~" Sehun ngusir Kai.

Habis Kai udah duduk anteng ditempatnya semula, Sehun mulai ngambil nafas. "Peluk Jithu thambil bilang tharanghae. Cepet thanah."

"Iy.. HAH?!" Yui kaget. Jisu juga kaget. Dalam hati sih seneng.

"Napa Jisu jadi ikut-ikutan juga, Appa?!" tanya Jisu. Sehun ngegidik. "Biar tambah theru. Udah thana Yui peluk Jithu." Jawab Sehun asal.

Jisu natap Sehun datar. "Appa, namaku Jisu, buka Jithu." Koreksi Jisu. Sehun ngangguk gak peduli. "Namanya juga cadel."

Suho kayaknya tau akal licik Sehun sama Kai. '_Dasar sableng ini dua magnae =O=_'

Yui gigit bibirnya. Terus berdiri ngedeketin Jisu. "Bilang tharanghae nya yang kerath ye Yui." Sehun tiba-tiba nyela.

Muka Yui udah blushing. Dia langsung nubruk badan Jisu. "JISU-AH, SARANGHAE."

_PROK PROK PROK_

Yang lain tepuk tangan. Kai sama Sehun ngakak.

Yui ngelepas pelukannya. Mukanya udah merah, buru-buru dia balik ketempatnya dan langsung meluk Lay.

Tatapan Jisu udah kosong. Xiumin nepuk pundak Jisu. "Jisu-ah, gwenchana?" tanya Xiumin khawatir.

Jisu cepet-cepet sadar terus senyum sumringah. '_Etdah... Keenakan amet si Jisu -_,-'_ pikir Chen.

"Nah, Yui sekarang cepet putar botolnya." Suruh Suho sambil nge-smirk. Wooo... Leader udah sesat ini =O=

Yui ngemutar botolnya terus...,

"AOKAKAKAKA... MAMPUTH LU NGONG KENA. NGAHAHAHA..." Sehun ketawa nista lagi. Johyun jadi ngeringsut ngedeketin Luhan. "Udah biarin aja tuh Appa mu lagi miring." Kata Luhan, ngenatap Sehun datar.

"Truth or dare, Kai Appa?" tanya Yui. "Dare. Dare aja sudah." Kata Kai cepet.

Kyungsoo ngerasa gak enak. '_Pasti ini gue bakal kena juga -_,-_' pikirnya.

Yui mikir. "Emmm... Kai appa, cium Kyungsoo umma selama dua menit."

Kai senyum sumringah. Kyungsoo keringet dingin. Sehun malah natap Yui kaget. '_ENAK AMET DARE NYA JONGONG. GUE JUGA PENGEN SAMA LUHAN HYUNG! QAQ'_

Kai langsung ngedeketin Kyungsoo.

"Ka– Hmphmm?!" Kai langsung ngebungkam bibir Kyungsoo.

Yang lain udah nelan ludah. Buru-buru para uke ngenutup mata aegyanya. Kecuali Luhan yang nutup mata Johyun sama Rui, juga Kris yang nutup mata Tao sama Ray.

"Hmpmh... Jongin.. Enghh..." Kai terus ngelumat bibir Kyungsoo. Cameramen yang dari tadi ngerekam, udah sibuk sana sini nyari tisu.

"Ya! Udah dua menit!" Yui teriak tiba-tiba. Kai dengan gak rela ngelepas ciumannya. Muka Kyungsoo udah merah.

Kai ngerebut botol terus mutar. Kali ini kena...,

"YES! YIXING HYUNG KENA. MUAHAHAHA..." Kai ketawa nista.

"Lo ketawa lagi, gue bikin hidung lu tambah mblesek kedalem, ngong," Kata Lay datar. "Udah ah, gue milih truth."

Kai berenti ketawa sambil ngelus-ngelus hidungnya. Takut kalau Lay udah bikin hidungnya tambah mblesek kedalem.

"Truth? Cari aman lu hyung? Gak gentle amet sih lu hyung. Laki bukan sih?!" sindir Kai.

"Bedebah! Serah gue dong. Udah ah cepet!" semprot Lay.

Kai nge-smirk. "Waktu di China, hyung pernah kan ngebejek-bejek foto Suho hyung karena _SuD.O _moment?" tanya Kai pake penekanan di kata SuD.O. Dia juga ngelirik Kyungsoo.

Lay gelagapan. '_Ini anak tau dari mane?! ;AAA;'_

"Jawab napa hyung." Paksa Kai. Lay gigit bibir bawahnya terus ngangguk.

"APA GUE BILANG KAN. MUAKAKAKAKA... ASAL LU TAU HYUNG! GUE JUGA LANGSUNG NGEBEJEK-BEJEK LAPTOP GUE GEGARA NGELIAT SUD.O MOMENT. HUWEEEEE TTATT"

Yang lain natap Kai yang udah guling-guling dilantai. '_Ngenes amet nasib lu ngong -_,-'_

"... Kai, lu beneran ngebejek laptop lu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Kai ngangguk. Ingus udah ada dihidungnya. Idih... Jorok -"

"... Kasian amet sih laptopnya. Laptopnya jadi gimana?"

Kai diem. Mukanya kayak orang udah mau boker. "HYUNG! LO NGAPA NGE-KHAWATIRIN LAPTOP NYA SIH?! KHAWATIRIN GUE DONG TTATT"

_**PLETAK**_

Sendal Kyungsoo namplok dikepala Kai. "SIAPA BILANG GUE GAK KHAWATIRIN ELU HAH?! GUE LEBIH KASIAN KE ELU DARI PADA SAMA LAPTOPNYA TAUK ToT" aum Kyungsoo. Kai natap Kyungsoo ngeri.

_**BRUK**_

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo langsung meluk Kai. "Maapin gue Kai. Hikseu... Gue gak sengaja bikin moment sama Suho hyung. Lo tau kan gue Cuma cinta lo doang?! HUWEEE TTATT"

Kai sama Rui gelagapan. "Hya! Umma jangan nangis QAQ" Rui langsung meluk Kyungsoo. Berasa telenovela ya ._.

"I... Iya hyung. Gu... Gue tau. Jangan mewek dong. Gue juga cinta sama lo doang kok, hyung." Kai nepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kyungsoo.

Suho ngelirik Lay. Dia ngerasa bersalah. Dia ngedeketin Lay, terus meluk dari belakang.

"Yixing... Maapin gue ya? Gue gak sengaja bikin moment sama Kyungsoo. Suer dah. Cuma elo yang ada dihati gue... Eh, Yui juga ada dihati gue deng. Dia kan anak kita bedua." Bisik Suho. Lay ngangguk terus noleh ke Suho yang senyum. Hati Lay langsung adem. "I... Iya hyung. Maapin gue juga gegara ngebejek foto lu, hyung. Gue Cuma lagi kesel. Kita kan jarang bikin moment, gue juga ngeliat SuLay shipper pada ngenes gegara moment kita jarang. Jadi ya..." Suho ngegeleng. "Enggak... Kita bikin SuLay shipper gak ngenes lagi. Lu tau kan _Wolf era = SuLay era_? Huehehe... Kagak ada SuD.O couple lagi. Ada nya SuLay couple doang." Bales Suho. Lay ngeblushing terus ngangguk.

Chanyeol ngehoam lagi. "Woy! Lanjutin nape! Ini malah acara maap-maap segala. Lebaran masih lama weh." Cendol... Lo beneran ngerusak suasana banget dah =O=

Lay ngangguk terus mutar botol. Kali ini kena...,

Johyun kaget. "EH? JOHYUN KENA QAQ"

"Truth or dare, Johyun?" tanya Lay. Johyun keringet dingin. "Engh..."

"Udah Hyun, pilih dare aja." Sela Sehun sambil ngikik. "I... Iya deh. Johyun pilih dale aja."

Lay mikir. Suho dapet ide terus ngebisikin ke Lay. Mata Lay jadi O_O

"Se... Serius lu hyung?" tanya Lay horror. Suho ngangguk. Sehun sama Kai saling ngelempar sinyal Suho-hyung-tau-kayaknya.

"Johyun, Engh... peluk terus cium pipi Rui." Kata Lay. Johyun jadi O.O

Luhan protes. "Kenapa anak gue disuruh cium pipi Rui sih, Lay? gak perawan lagi ntar bibir anak Gue ;AA;" Lay muter bola matanya. "Masih untung gue nyuruh cium pipi. Tadi Suho hyung udah saranin biar Johyun nyium bibirnya Rui." Bales Lay anteng. Luhan ngelirik tajem Suho yang nyengir.

"Udah thana cium Rui." Sehun ngedorong Johyun. Dia udah ngebentangin spanduk 'Ganbatte! ^o^)9'

Johyun gak berani natap nya merah. "Ehmm... Lui hyung..."

"... Iya?" tanya Rui lembut. Biasanya sangar ini anak kalau ngomong =o=

_**BRUK**_

_CUP_

Johyun langsung ngeloyor kepelukannya Luhan. Rui udah senyum-senyum anteng sendiri.

"Cepet gih putar lagi botolnya, Hyun." Suruh Baekhyun. Johyun ngangguk terus mutar lagi botolnya.

Dan...,

"KENAPA MUSTI GUE YANG KENA?! ;AAAA;

Yang lain ngeliatin Chanyeol yang udah histeris duluan. "Plis Yeol, gausah pake histeris kayak gitu napa. Idiot!" desis Kris.

"Yeol appa, tluth ol dale?" tanya Johyun. Rui tiba-tiba ngakak. "Truth or dare, bukan tluth ol dale, Hyun." Koreksi Rui. Johyun pounting. "telselah Lui hyung dah."

"Ah! Truth aja."

Johyun mikir. "Hmmm... Appa lebih cinta sama Baekhyun Umma Atau Yeejin Ahjumma?"

Pertanyaannya mainstream.

Chanyeol kaget. '_Dia tau Yeejin? o.o'_

Baekhyun keringet dingin. Dia takut Chanyeol lebih milih Yeejin. Oh plis, mereka beberapa minggu yang lalu baru berantem, udah baikkan sih. Tapi tetep aja buat Baekhyun keringet dingin.

Chanyeol nyengir lima jari terus ngerangkul Baekhyun. "Gak perlu ditanya juga, Appa lebih milih Baekkie Umma. Yeejin udah masa lalu, masa lalu mending disimpen dijadiin memori aje. Aokakaka."

"Wiihh... Tumben kata-kata lu bener hyung. Biathanya juga lu ngomongnya thelalu ngawur." Kata Sehun anteng. Chanyeol natap Sehun datar. "Serah lu dah nyun."

"OKEEE! SEKARANG GUE YANG MUTAR BOTOLNYA!"

Botol diputar,

dan...,

'_MPUS! KENAPA MUSTI RAY?! GUE NGOMONGNYA BEGIMANE?! ;AAA;'_

"_I choose truth, dad._" Kata Ray datar.

Chanyeol yang tadi gelagapan, sekarang mikir. Sehun yang ada disampingnya ngebisik.

"Serius lu mau nanya kayak gitu?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun ngangguk anteng.

"Awas lu nanya yang macem-macem keanak gue, Yeol. Gue lelepin ntar kepala lu dijamban." Ancem Kris.

"Yeee... lelepin kepala si cadel aja sono. Dia yang ngasih gue saran." Bales Chanyeol.

"Emm... Oke,... Eng... Itu... Aduh... WOY INI BEGIMANE NGOMONGNYE?! ;AAAA;" Chanyeol teriak histeris. Dia ngejambak rambut Sehun. "EDAN LU HYUNG! KENAPA RAMBUT GUE YANG DIJAMBAK?! TTATT"

"BERISIK WOY!" teriak Chen.

_PLETAK_

Kaleng cola Kris namplok kepala Chen. "GENDENG! ELU LEBIH BERISIK KOTAK TIPI!"

Hening...

Chanyeol ngedehem. "Ekhem.. Oke. Kris, lu ntar translatin apa yang gue omongin ke Ray, ya ya ya?" pinta Chanyeol. Kris ngangguk.

"Ekhem.. Oke Ray. Ray suka gak sama Yoohyun?"

Hening lagi...

Krik krik...

_DEG DEG_

Baekhyun bisa ngedenger detak jantung Yoohyun lagi disko /?

Kris diem. Dia gak ngetraslatin yang Chanyeol tanya. Dia natep Ray.

Ray sendiri malah natep Yoohyun yang lagi nyembunyiin mukanya dipelukan Baekhyun.

Ray bingung mau ngomong apa. _Speechless._

Dia mikir bentar biar dapet ilham.

Sudut bibir Ray keangkat. Dia senyum. SENYUM!

"_Well, of course i love him..._"

Yoohyun boleh ngefly gak? Aslinya ya, dia seneng pake banget! Serasa pengen lari teriak keliling Seoul sambil bawa banner ChanBaek, terus teriak 'I LOVE YOU TOO RAY HYUNG!'. Ok, gak nyambung.

Dia balik natep Ray yang lagi senyum.

"_... As my best__friend._"

**JLEB** **JLEB JLEB**

Serasa ada tombak yang nembus jantungnya Yoohyun. Hancur. Tiga kata yang singkat, tapi bikin Yoohyun pengen meluk tiang listrik biar kesetrum. Iya. Dia patah hati. BROKEN HEART.

Yang tadinya dia pengen lari keliling Seoul, sekarang malah pengen ngegali tanah kuburan atau ngejejelin Ray pake isi yang ada dijamban.

Yoohyun udah mau nangis aja. Dia meluk Baekhyun lagi lebih erat. '_Jadi Ray hyung selama ini PHP-in gue gitu? Gitu? _Nice!_'_

Yang lain tetep diem. Mereka rada ngerti apa yang Ray omongin.

"Emm.. Mian, Yoohyun mau tidur duluan." Pamit Yoohyun terus pergi kekamarnya. Suaranya agak gemeter. Dia yang biasanya penakut, udah gak peduli sama gelap juga sendirian didalem kamar. Dia pengen sendiri. Sebodo amet ada jurig nemenin dia.

Ray ngeliatin Yoohyun. '_I'm sorry,_ Yoohyun.'

Yui gelagapan. "Eh, anu... Yui mau nyusul Yoohyun duluan." Pamit Yui, buru-buru ngeloyor kekamar.

Rui, Johyun, sama Jisu saling pandang, terus ngeloyor pergi ke kamar.

Hening lagi...

"Ngejleb pasti si Yoohyun sekarang." Guman Baekhyun. Yang lain ngangguk, kecuali Ray yang diem.

Iya, Baekhyun tau Yoohyun suka sama Ray. Yoohyun sendiri yang bilang sama Baekhyun waktu mau tidur siang.

#_flashback._

"Umma!" Panggil Yoohyun. Dia udah ada didalem selimut. Cuma dia sama Baekhyun aja dikamar bedua. Dan gak ada cameramen juga. "Kenapa, Yoohyun?"

Yoohyun gigit bibirnya. "Enggg... Yoohyun pengen ngasih tau rahasianya Yoohyun. Tapi janji ya, Umma jangan ketawa atau kasih tau ke yang lain?" Pinta Yoohyun ragu. Baekhyun mikir terus ngangguk. _'Kayaknya rahasia banget._' Pikir Baekhyun.

Yoohyun ngehela nafas. "_Well, how can i said this?_ Emmm... Intinya, Yoohyun lagi..."

Baekhyun naikin alis. "Lagi apa?" Dia mikir, Yoohyun lagi pengen nonton pilm begituan. _'Eh? Sengklek lu Baek! Yoohyun masih bocah. Mana mungkin tau begituan!_' Baekhyun geleng-geleng, dia ngusap kepala Yoohyun sambil senyum.

Yoohyun hela nafas lagi.

"... _**Falling in love**_."

Baekhyun cengo. Anaknya?! Anaknya lagi jatuh cinta?! FANTASTIC BABY!

Baekhyun nahan diri biar gak ngakak. Dia senyum-senyum sama Yoohyun. "Sama siapa, hm? Eomma kenal orangnya?"

Yoohyun ngangguk pelan. Baekhyun tambah excited.

"Di... Dia..."

"Dia siapa?"

"... Ray hyung."

Baekhyun shock.

Baekhyun kaget.

Anaknya. Suka. Sama. Ray. Yang. Dingin. Itu?!

"SERI-"

KREK.

Baekhyun gak jadi ngomong. Dia noleh dan udah keliatan Rui sama Kyungsoo masuk.

"Oh, hai hyung! Yoohyun! n.n" sapa Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sama Yoohyun ngangguk doang.

"Eomma gak bakal bilang kesiapa-siapa kok. Tenang aja. Sekarang, Yoohyun tidur ne?" Bisik Baekhyun. Yoohyun ngangguk terus mejemin matanya.

#_flashback end_

Tao nepuk pundak Ray yang dari tadi diem. "_Why, mom_?"

Tao ngegeleng. "_Take a rest now, Ray. I know you tired now. Goodnight baby._" Tao ngegiring Ray sampe pintu kamarnya, terus balik lagi duduk disamping Kris.

"Masih kecil, tapi kayaknya udah ngenes aja mereka." Kata Xiumin. Yang lain ngangguk.

"Gak nyangka anak gue di php-in selama ini." Desah Baekhyun. Yang lain ngangguk lagi.

"Anak gue pinter amet, kecil-kecil udah nge php-in orang." Desis Kris.

Hening...

Lampu masih mati dan ini juga udah jam 11 malem.

Suho ngelirik membernya. "Udah ah, sekarang kita semua tidur. Besok masih ada perform kita." Intruksi Suho. Yang lain ngangguk terus masuk kekamar masing-masing. Dengan roommate yang baru juga. Heunggg...

Baru aja mau masuk kamar, tiba-tiba...,

_**PRANG**_

Mereka diem. Natep satu sama lain. Suara piring jatuh dari arah dapur.

"Kamfret. Itu siapa lagi yang mecahin piring?" Kyungsoo keringet dingin, dia megang lengan Lay.

"GEGEEEEEE! TAO TAKUT! ;AAA;" Tao langsung meluk Kris. Kris senyum-senyum sendiri. '_Lumayan, lumayan. Huehehehe._'

"Gausah senyum kayak gitu lo hyung. Geli tau gak. Najes!" Kai ngegidik.

"Bagus! Dua piring hari ini yang pecah! Gamau tau pokoknya yang pecahin harus ganti besok! Termasuk elo Cendol!" kata Lay, ngelirik Chanyeol tajem.

"Wey yang seme cepet sono periksa dapur!" suruh Xiumin. Yang seme keringet dingin. "Ke... Kenapa kita?" tanya Chen, dia ngeringsut ngedeketin Xiumin.

"Kalian kan laki. Udah cepet sono." Luhan ngedorong Sehun kedapur.

Para seme keringet dingin. Mereka udah ada diambang dapur. Senter juga udah ada ditangan mereka. Uke mereka masih anteng diruang tengah sambil peluk-pelukkan.

"H... Hyung, lo duluan masuk." Suruh Kai, ngedorong Kris. "Lah? Kok gue? Kagak mau. Joonmyun, lo aja duluan!" suruh Kris, narik Suho biar didepannya. "Eh edan! Yang paling tua kan elo Kris. Ngapa gue yang disuruh?! Kagak kagak! Ogah gue!" tolak Suho.

"Udah ah, hompimpa aje. Tiga orang yang kalah, check dapur langsung. Rempong amet." Kata Chen. Yang lain ngangguk, terus...,

"WOOOO... KENAPA GUE YANG KENA?!"

"GUE GAK MAUUUU!"

"Gue? Harus? Mampus!"

Chanyeol, Chen, sama Kai histeris. Kris, Suho, sama Sehun ngakak. "Udeh cepet liat siapa noh!" suruh Suho ngedorong mereka bertiga.

Chanyeol yang megang senter, langsung gemeteran. Dia ngarahin senternya ke pecahan piring. "W... Woy! A... Ada orang kagak?!" teriak Chanyeol. Kaki nya gemeteran.

Tiba-tiba...,

"EH SETAN! INI SIAPA WOY YANG MEGANG KAKI GUE?! ;AAA; WOY TOLONGIN GUE WOY! ;AAA;" Chanyeol histeris. Ada tangan lagi ngeraba-raba kakinya.

Chen sama Kai udah ngeringsut ngedeketin yang lain sambil pelukkan. "WOY KAMFRET! BANTUIN GUE NAPE LO PADA RESE AH! WOY WOY!" Chanyeol makin gemeteran.

"WADOH MATI GUE WOY! ;AAA; GUE GABISA GERAK WOY WOY! BANTUIN GUE!" Chanyeol makin histeris.

"INJEK WOY DOL TANGANNYA!" teriak Kris.

"Ini ngapa ribut-ribut sih?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk dapur sambil bawa senter. "HYUNG! HYUNG! BANTUIN GUE HYUNG! KAKI GUE HYUNG! KAKI GUE! ;AAAA;"

Baekhyun bingung. Dia ngarahin senternya ke kaki Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... _**PD-nim?**_"

-00-

Other side

Ray masuk kekamar. Dia bisa ngeliat Yoohyun masih duduk meluk lututnya diatas tempat tidur. Disampingnya juga ada Yui sama Johyun.

Jisu sama Rui? Mereka udah tepar ditempat tidur masing-masing. Heung...

Ray bingung mau gimana. Dia pengen ngedeketin sama meluk Yoohyun. Tapi dia gengsi.

Akhirnya, Ray lebih milih tidur ditempatnya sambil ngebelakangin Yoohyun, karena tempat tidurnya sebelahan sama Yoohyun.

Gak sepenuhnya tidur sih. Dia cuma merem doang sambil menajamkan pendengarannya.

_'Stt... Jangan mewek mulu Hyun. Udah ah diem. Ntar lu disangka jurig nangis kayak gini. Elu kan laki._'

_'Iye hyung. Berenti mewek dong. Gue lebih milih liat senyum gigi lu dari pada ngeliat elu mewek.'_

Ray bisa denger Yui sama Johyun ngebisikin Yoohyun buat tenang.

_'Sa... Sakit. Didada gue sakit. Hiks. Hati gue sakit. Hiks. Batin gue sakit. Hiks.'_

_**JLEB**_

Oh yeah! Ray beneran ngejleb ngedengernya. Serasa pengen nangis aja.

'_Sttt... Iye gue tau sakit Hyun. Udah ah. Muka lu bengkak tau gak? Tidur ya? Kita temenin deh._'

'_Iye hyung. Kita temenin tidur deh. Ayo cepet kita tidur. Johyun udah rada ngantuk nih_.'

Hening...

Ngerasa mereka udah tidur, Ray ngebalik badannya. Iya, keliatan muka Yoohyun bengkak gegara habis nangis. Ray ngerasa bersalah.

'_... Sorry, Yoohyun. The real fact is, i love you... more than best friend.'_

-00-

Member EXO udah ngumpul didapur.

Hening...,

"EDAN LU PD-NIM! NGAPA PEGANG KAKI GUE DARI TADI HAH?! ;AAA;" Chanyeol ngelepas kakinya dari PD-nim. PD-nim nyengir. "Gue kan takut Yeol. Mana gelap lagi. Makanye gue megang kaki lo. Muehehe."

Baekhyun muter bola matanya. "Terus juga ngapain ngerangkak dilantai segala? Gak sekalian nemplok didinding biar jadi spiderman hah?!" tanya Baekhyun kesel. PD-nim masih nyengir. "Gue kan tadi lagi meriksa kulkas dibagian bawah, ya kali aje ada makanan. Pas udah ngambil makanannya, tiba-tiba aja lilin gue mati, refleks dong piring pecah terus gue ngerangkak."

Kyungsoo natep PD-nim tajem. "APE LO BILANG HAH?! REFLEKS?! PIRING PECAH DUA KALI HARI INI WOY! GATAU APA KALAU GUE SAMA LAY HYUNG LAGI HEMAT?!" sembur Kyungsoo. Yang lain ngegidik. PD-nim natep Kyungsoo takut-takut. "Y... Ya maap. Entar deh gue ganti. Suer dah."

Suho mijet pelipisnya. "Argh! Pusing gue lama-lama."

"Udah ah, tidur semuanya. Dan lo, PD-nim, bersihin ntu pecahan piring. Udah, bubar." Intruksi Suho.

_BRUSH_

Mereka udah kabur kekamar masing-masing.

-00-

#Keesokannya

CHANBAEK SIDE

EXO lagi di backstage Mubank. Mereka lagi masa-masa promosi wolf bray.

"Yeol..." panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol noleh. "Kenapa?"

"Si Yoohyun beneran dah dari pagi sampe kita berangkat tadi, keliatan lemes. Dia sakit ape ye?" tanya Baekhyun ikutan lemes. Chanyeol mikir. "Gegara kemarin, mungkin?"

Baekhyun tambah lemes. Chanyeol meluk Baekhyun. "Jangan lemes dong Baekkie chagiya. Nanti kita ajak Yoohyun jalan aje biar dia semangat lagi." Hibur Chanyeol. Baekhyun ngangguk lemes.

Dia mikirin Yoohyun lagi ngapain sekarang. Jangan sampe aja tuh Yoohyun main-main sama pisau dapur.

"Masih mikirin Yoohyun, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun ngangguk pelan. "Gue takut aja kalau Yoohyun didorm lagi main-main sama pisau dapur. Ngeri kali." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol senyum terus natap Baekhyun. "Yoohyun mana mungkin kayak gitu hyung. Dia kan anaknya takut sama darah. Gila aja dia main pisau. Ekstrim tau. Udah, hyung senyum dong. Jangan ikutan lemes. Hyung mau apa diomelin sama leader bantet itu gegara lemes? Gak kan? Udah, semangat sekarang." Chanyeol nyengir lima jari.

Perlahan, Baekhyun senyum. Bukan senyum lemes lagi, tapi senyum manis. Senyum yang bikin Chanyeol diabetes saking manisnya.

"Thanks Yeollie." Kata Baekhyun, terus ngedeketin bibir Chanyeol.

_CUP_

Chanyeol kaget. Oh plis. Sejak kapan Baekhyun-nya berani cium dia didepan umum?

Chanyeol masih diem sampe Baekhyun tiba-tiba ngelumat bibirnya.

Chanyeol gamau kalah, dia juga balas ngelumat bibir Baekhyun.

Sampe...,

_PLETAK_.

Botol minuman nemplok dikepala Chanyeol. "Mau perform malah mesra-mesraan. Sengklek lo pada." Omel Xiumin. Chanyeol ngedengus, Baekhyun blushing. '_Cih! Ganggu aje!_'

-00-

KRISTAO SIDE

"hmphm... Su-sudah... shhh.. Ge... Ahhh..." desah Tao, mendorong sedikit dada Kris.

Kris dengan tak rela, melepas lumatannya dan menatap Tao dalam. Uhuk uhuk.

'_Tahan dirimu, Kris. Ini masih diruang ganti.'_

"Gege merindukan mu, Tao." Bisik Kris, mencium pipi Tao. Wajah Tao memerah. "Te... Terus kenapa?"

Kris nge-smirk. "_You know_ kan, kita udah lama gak... ya, gitulah. Muehehe..." Kris nyengir.

Tao muter bola matanya. "Sudah dibilangin kagak ada begituan juga! Entar lagi juga puasa! Kasian nanti fans yang puasa, kalau ngedenger kita begituan!" semprot Tao.

Kris ngehela nafas kecewa. "Iye dah. Nanti aja habis puasa, yegak?" Kris ngegoda Tao.

"Enghh... Ge, pos... posisi kita." Kata Tao gugup. Oh plis, posisi mereka bikin gak kuat. Kedua tangan Kris masih ngurung Tao. Belum lagi, ruang ganti yang sempit, ngebuat tubuh Kris menempel dengan Tao. "Kenapa dengan posisi kita, hm?" tanya Kris.

Tao ngegeleng. "Engh... Ge, tentang Ray sama Yoohyun kemarin..."

Kris naikin alis nya sebelah, mikir bentar, terus senyum sama ngelus rambut Tao. "Tenang aja, Tao. Jawaban Ray kemarin itu, Cuma refleks. Dia Cuma bingung mau jawab apa." Kata Kris.

"Gege tau dari mana?" tanya Tao. "Insting pria. Huehehe..." Kris nyengir. Tao natap Kris datar.

_BRAK._

"Woy naga mesum! Panda! Dicariin dari tadi, ternyata malah enak-enakkan mesra-mesraan. Cepet keluar! Kurang dari dua puluh menit, giliran kalian perform." Omel manager hyung, nyeret Kris sama Tao keluar.

-00-

CHENMIN SIDE

"Baozi hyung~~"

"..."

"Xiumminie hyung~~"

"..."

"Innalillahi! Minseokkie hyung!"

Chen gondok gak direspon sama Xiumin yang lagi asik ngaca. Plis, lebih penting ngaca apa dirinya sih?

"Apaan sih Chen? Ganggu aje." Kata Xiumin, tetep fokus ngaca.

"Hyung! Serius nih ah!" Chen ngubah posisi Xiumin biar natep dia. "Apa?"

"Habis ini, kita ke mall, ya? Ajak Jisu juga nanti. Sekalian kita beliin Jisu mainan." Pinta Chen.

Xiumin kedip-kedip sama natap Chen aneh. "Chen? Sejak kapan lo perhatian sama Jisu sampe mau beliin dia mainan segala?"

Chen sweetdrop. "Jisu tadi pagi yang ngerengek ke gue hyung, minta temenin beli mainan." Kata Chen.

Xiumin ngernyit. "Kok ngerengek ke elo? Kenapa gak ke gue coba?" Chen ngangkat bahunya. "Tau deh dia. Katanya sih, dia pengen beli mainan buat seseorang."

Xiumin kaget. "Buat siapa? My gosh! Anak gue naksir orang sekarang?! Hwaaaa!" Xiumin histeris. Chen natep Xiumin datar. "Iye kali dia naksir orang. Masa iya dia naksir jurig? Gak mungkin lah."

_PLETAK_.

Xiumin ngejitak Chen. "Gue serius, kotak tipi!" semprot Xiumin. Chen pundung. "Gue dari tadi juga serius, tapi lo nya gak peduliin gue, hyung. Huweeee TTATT"

Xiumin panik. "Etdah, jangan mewek elo Chen ;A; bentar lagi perform, make up lo luntur gimane? Iye, iye, gue peduliin elo sekarang."

Chen yang tadinya pura-pura mewek, sekarang jadi senyum sumringah. "Gitu kek dari tadi hyung. Ntar kita ke mall, sekalian introgasi Jisu. Muehehe..."

"Dikata Jisu tersangka pembunuhan apa pake di introgasi segala? Sableng -_,-"

-00-

SULAY SIDE

"Hyung, dimana ini headset gue?!"  
"Hyung, hape gue mane?!"

"Hyung, liat jam tangan gue gak?"

"HYUNG! BARANG-BARANG GUE KEMANAAN?! ;AAAA;"

Lay riweuh sendiri. Dari tadi sibuk bolak-balik kayak setrikaan, ngobrak-abrik sana sini. Ganggu tau gak Lay -_,-

Suho natep Lay datar. "Plis Lay, headset, hape, jam tangan, barang-barang lo ada ditas semua. Innalillahi." Kata Suho datar, ngelus-ngelus dadanya.

Lay mikir bentar. '_Tas? Emang gue kesini bawa tas ya?'_

Dia ngelirik tas yang ada disamping Suho, terus namplok jidatnya sendiri. '_Dasar pikun!'_

"_Well_, ekhem... Gue lupa hyung. Biasa. Muehehehe..." Lay nyengir, dia duduk disamping Suho sambil kepalanya disenderin dibahu Suho.

Suho senyum terus ngelus rambut Lay. "Dasar pikun lo Lay. Untung aja lo gak pernah lupa sama suami sendiri. Muehehe..." Suho nyengir. Lay blushing. "Di... Diem ah hyung."

"Iye gue diem, selama lo gak suruh gue berenti buat mencintai elo- WADAW!" Suho ngejerit tiba-tiba.

Lay nginjek kaki Suho. "Jangan gombal mulu napa hyung. Gombal lagi, gue habisin 'punya' lo ntar."

Suho keringet dingin. "Jangan dihabisin atuh Lay. Ntar gue gabisa manjain elo lagi tiap malam. Muahahaha..." Suho ketawa nista. Lay makin blushing.

"Sengklek dasar lo hyung. Tau ah gue." Lay kesel sendiri.

Suho nyolek dagu Lay. "Jangan marah dong, Yixing. Eh iya, hyung punya kabar bagus buat kita semua sama anak-anak kita!" kata Suho excited. Lay natap Suho. "Apaan?"

Suho nge-smirk. "Nanti habis perform, hyung kasih tau. Udah ah, kita siap-siap perform."

-00-

KAISOO SIDE

Kai sama Kyungsoo lagi anteng nontonin sunbae mereka perform lewat tipi dibackstage.

"Hyungie~"

Kyungsoo noleh. "Kenapa?"

Kai nyenderin kepalanya dibahu Kyungsoo. "Entar dinner yuk? Udah lama kan kita gak dinner bareng? Mau ya?" pinta Kai.

"Gak ngajak Rui?"

Oh, iya. Kai lupa sama satu bocah itu. "Ekhem... Tapi kalau dia ganggu gimana, hyung?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo ngegeleng. "Dia gak bakal ganggu. Kasian juga dia di dorm sendirian kagak ada kita bedua."

"Tapi masih ada Johyun yang nemenin dia, hyung!" kata Kai kekeuh.

Kyungsoo mutar bola matanya. "Bilang aja lo nya gak niat ngajak Rui. Huh!" Kyungsoo ngambek.

_GREP_

Kai meluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Gue becanda doang, hyung. Iye, ntar kita ajak Rui juga. Tenang ajalah. Gue juga aslinya gak tega kalau Rui sendirian kagak ada kita bedua."

"Sejak kapan lo peduli sama Rui?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba aja gue kayak gini, hyung."

Kyungsoo jadi terharu. "Kai... gue seneng akhirnya lo peduli juga sama Rui."

Kai nyengir. "Gue dari awal emang udah peduli sama Rui. Ya..., walaupun pertama ketemu, gue gondok juga sih. Huehehe..." Kai nyengir nista.

"Cengiran lo horror tau gak Kai." Kata Kyungsoo datar. Kai tambah nyengir. "Horror gini, tapi Hyung masih cinta kan sama gue? Iya kan? Pastinya dong! Huehehe..."

"Se... Serah lo dah."

-00-

HUNHAN SIDE

"Sehun..."

"Ape hyung?"

"Waktu main ToD kemarin, lo kayaknya udah punya rencana bedua sama si Kai ye?" tanya Luhan. Sehun ngangguk anteng. "Tau dari mane, hyung?"

Luhan mikir. "Nebak doang sih. Rencana apaan sih emang?" Luhan jadi kepo.

Sehun nyengir. "Kemarin path gue thama Kai mau manggil bocah-bocah ntu buat makan, gue gak thengaja liat mereka lagi methra-methraan." Jelas Sehun. "Maksud lo mesra-mesraan?"

"Iya..."

Luhan diem. "Jangan bilang Johyun mesra-mesraan sama Rui?"

"Johyun emang methra-methraan thama Rui." Kata Sehun anteng.

Luhan shock. "Mesra-mesraan gimane? Arghhh! Coba ye kemaren gue yang manggil mereka buat makan, gue pasti liat moment mereka! Gue nyesel tau gak Hun! Lu juga ngapa gak kasih tau gue hah?! Arghh! Gue jadi stress tau gak?! Nyesel ah gue sekarang!" Luhan ngomel kayak dikejer sama jurig. Oh plis Han, penyesalan selalu dateng belakangan.

Sehun cengo. "Hyung, ngomong pake rem ngapa."

Luhan natep Sehun tajem. "Sebodo amet gue ngomong gak pake rem! Gile aje! Gue nyesel Hun! Nyesel! Kesel juga gue! Argh! Aslinya ya, gue pengen ngeliat mereka mesra-mesraan!"

"Kemaren aje protheth gegara Johyun dithuruh nyium Rui." Cibir Sehun.

_PLETAK_.

Luhan ngegaplok Sehun pake majalah. "Itu kan gue gak tau Hun kalau mereka sebelumnya udah mesra-mesraan! Makanye gue protes! Lu gimane sih ah?!"

Sehun ngelus-ngelus pipinya yang habis kena gaplok Luhan. "I... Iye dah hyung. Thekarang juga kan elo udah tau. Gak uthah ngomel-ngomel lagi nape. Gue yang jadi korban tau ToT"

"... Iyesih, gue udah tau sekarang. Tapi tetep aje gue kesel Hun! Arghh!" Luhan ngejambak rambut Sehun.

"WOO! GUE THEJAM NATA RAMBUT GUE HYUNG! LO MALAH THEENAK JIDAT NGEBERANTAKIN RAMBUT GUE! TTATT" Sehun natap malang rambutnya dari kaca. Rambut rainbownya udah berantakan dalam beberapa detik gegara Luhan

Luhan nyengir. "Ekhem... Maap ye Hun? Gue kesel sih. Udah, rambut lo gausah dibikin jabrik kayak tadi. Rambut lo dibikin normal aje pake poni. Lo lebih ganteng kayak gitu tau!" Luhan ngomong cepet, terus ngeloyor pergi.

Sehun natep rambutnya. '_Ya... gapapa deh kalau Luhan hyung bilang gue lebih cakep pake poni dari pada rambut gue dibikin jabrik kayak tadi. Muehehehe..._'

-00-

EXO sekarang udah selesai perform. Mereka lagi istirahat sekarang dibackstage.

"Ekhem..." Suho ngedehem. Yang lain natep dia.

"Apaan sekarang, hyung?" tanya Chen.

Suho senyum. "Gue punya berita bagus buat kita semua plus anak-anak kita. Muehehehe..."

Yang lain ngernyit. "Berita apaan? Jangan bilang kalau pihak hello baby mau ngedatengin Miranda Kerr."

_PLETAK._

Luhan namplok muka Sehun pake sepatunya. "Miranda Kerr lagi, gue sumpelin mulut lo pake paku, Hun."

Suho muter bola matanya. "Udah ah, gue serius nih!"

"Ya cepetin ngomongnye woy!" semprot Kris.

Suho ngambil nafas. "Oke, jadi gini..."

Yang lain udah deg-degan aja.

"Kita dapet liburan seminggu dipulau jeju bareng anak-anak kita!"

_KRIK KRIK_.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SERIUS LO?!"

**-TBC-**

**Ekhem... Hey yo! '-')/**

**Oke, saya gatau dah mau ngomong apa dichapter empat ini.**

**Hancur? Nc hunhan kurang hot? Humor kurang? Kurang panjang? Kurang semua? MIANHAEEEE ;~~~:**

**Sebulan lebih ye saya gak update. Huahahaha /slapped/**

**Well, oke. Sekarang saya Cuma pengen fokus ketiga ff saya aja. 'Hate Or Love?', 'Gotta Find You!', sama Hello baby ini. Buat ff yg lain, saya hiatus dulu ._.v**

**Juga ya, saya usahain selama beberapa minggu kedepan, bakal update kilat.**

**Oh iye, gimana ini couple baby nya? Tetep Ray-Yoohyun, Jisu-Yui, Rui-Johyun, atau saya rombak lg? ._.**

**BIG THANKS FOR:**

**Oh Hannie; kyeoptafadila; twintowerexo; WinterHeaven; Yellow Shipper; SMKA; BluePink ElfEXOtic; Vicky98Amalia; putriarum134; ajib4ff; Kim Hyo Min; Park Ha Woo; jenny; 7D; YuniNJ; ghea. ; Byun Soo Ra; Nurull F. Heryanaaa; agipaendeobbuing; Swag Joker; vickykezia23; ZiTao99; BlueSky27; Astri; Ururubaek; KyoKMS26; dian deer; zhehoons; Lunae Lumen 2146; dyodokyung; siscaMinstalove; zhoelichy; Tii LoNaE Zhang; ayulopetyas11; Mrs Kim siFujoshi; Azura Lynn Gee; SiDer Tobat; needtexotic; Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw; MyJonggie; DianaSangadji;**

**AND SILENT READER ^^**

**Mianhae gak semua review saya bales ;-; gak sempet sih /plak/**

**GUE SAYANG SEMUA SAMA ELO-ELO YANG REVIEW /peluk satu2/**

**Yg punya acc, saya bales review di pm ya? Jg kalau next chap saya update kilat, saya bales jg review yg gak punya acc /nyengir/**

**Oh iya, btw, TAORIS SEKARANG SERING BANGET NGEDATE BEDUA YA? HAHAHA /jingkrak2/**

**JUGA SULAY YANG MULAI BANYAK MOMENTNYA MASYALLAH ;AAAA; /excited/**

**CHANBAEK JG UDAH BANYAK MOMENT LAGI ;AAAA;**

**Ekhem, well, sehabis puasa, saya bakal bikin uhukNcuhuk. So, lets pick one:**

**TAORIS**

**KAISOO**

**CHENMIN**

**BAEKYEOL**

**Last,**

**Review pls? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 1st MissionSpecial Scene

Judul : Hello Baby EXO Version [Part 5]

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Humor, romance dikit ._. gak tau lagi lah -_,-

Pairing : ChenMin! HunHan! KrisTao! SuLay! ChanBaek! KaiSoo!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Plagiat? Jamban sono n.n

Warning : Yaoi! BoysLove! Bahasa campuk aduk! Typo(s)! Etc.

**This is EXO Yaoi Fanfiction!**

**Hate it? Better you go away now n.n**

**Just for fun. Why so serious guys? ^^**

Happy reading ^^

-00-

"SERIUS LO?!"

"Iye, gue serius!"

_Krik Krik_.

Member EXO pada mengo sendiri. Suho naikin sebelah alisnya. "Ngapa diem lo pada? Gak suka? Kalau gak suka, gue entar bilang ke PD-nim biar liburan kita dibatalin."

"KAGAKKKKK!"

"Jadi ngapa?"

Para seme kecuali Suho senyum-senyum mesem. '_Liburan = Bebas dari fans + bawa barang yang dibeli kemaren + dapet jatah = HUEHEHEHE'_

"Najes muka lu pada tau gak! Tau gue kalian mikirin apa. Cih!" Manager ngegidik.

"Inget ye, ini liburan. LIBURAN! Eh, plus syuting juga deh. Disana, ntar kalian bakal dapet misi dari pihak Hello Baby," Jelas Manager. Yang lain ngangguk ngerti, kecuali para seme minus Suho yang ngangguk semangat. "Satu lagi, KAGAK ADA BEGITUAN! Ketahuan begituan, kalian gue ceburin ke samudra pasifik. Dan juga, karena fans kalian pada lagi puasa, kalian harus ngikut puasa _skinship _juga mulai besok."

_Krik krik._

"Puatha? Thinthhip?" tanya Sehun ngemastiin. Manager ngangguk.

"TEDAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

_**BRAK**_.

Manager bediri diatas meja, para seme yang tadi teriak-teriak, ngeringsut ngedeketin uke mereka.

"Kagak ada nolak elo pada. Berani nolak, gue udah siapin truk buat lindes kalian," Member EXO ngegidik sendiri. Anceman manager mereka ekstrim bray =_,=

"Ngerti lo pada?"

"NGERTI!"

Manager senyum sumringah. "Pinter. Hah, akhirnya anak buah gue bisa nurut apa kata gue. Oke, gue tinggal dulu lo pada. Kalau mau tanya, tanya ke Joonmyun noh," manager ngeluyur keluar.

"Kapan kita berangkat, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Malem nanti. Sekarang cepet beresin bawaan lu pada, terus masuk ke mobil. Pulang kita musti beres-beres lagi," intuksi Suho. Yang lain ngangguk terus ngeluyur lagi.

-00-

BABY SIDE

"Yoohyun, lo udah selesai beres-beresnya?" tanya Yui, ngedeketin Yoohyun yang masih anteng tiduran diranjangnya.

Yoohyun Cuma ngangguk. Kejadian kemaren malem, ngebuat dia jadi males ngomong, apalagi ngomong sama Ray.

Keliatan muka nya masih rada bengkak kayak habis nangis. Yui ngernyit. "Lo nangis lagi, Hyun?" tanya Yui, duduk disamping Yoohyun. Yoohyun ngegeleng.

"Ngomong napa lo Hyun. Dari tadi diajak ngomong, Cuma ngegeleng atau enggak ngangguk doang," Yui gondok.

Yoohyun ngehela nafas. "Mau ngomong apa juga guenya, hyung?" tanya Yoohyun, suaranya rada-rada parau gitu.

"Plis Hyun, lo jangan mikirin yang kemaren malem mulu. Gue yakin Ray gak maksud gitu ke elo."

Yoohyun ngegeleng, dia berdiri ngedeketin pintu kamar mandi, terus berhenti lagi diambang pintu. "Gausah ingetin gue sama yang kemaren, juga jangan ganggu gue dulu, hyung. Gue mau mandi dulu. Kalau Eomma sama Appa dateng, panggil gue ya?"

_BLAM_

Yui ngehela nafas. Gak nyadar aja dia kalau dari tadi, Ray udah nguping depan kamar.

"Y- Yui..." panggil Ray. Yui noleh. Dia kaget. "R- Ray? Dari kapan lo ada didepan pintu?"

Ray ngegeleng. "Itu gak penting. Gue pengen ngomong sama elo, berdua doang. Di dapur," Ray nyeret Yui keluar. Kalau lagi serius, Ray emang ngomong pake bahas Korea. Alasan? Biar temen-temennya kagak perlu mikir lama buat nge-translate apa yang dia omongin.

Sedangkan Yoohyun yang dari tadi ngintip dari dalem kamar mandi, udah hampir nangis lagi. "Iya, gue tau kok emang cuma Yui hyung yang ada dihati elo, Yizi hyung..."

.

.

"Lo mau ngomong apa?" tanya Yui datar. Dia jadi ikutan kesel juga gegara Ray udah bikin sakit hati Yoohyun.

Ray ngehela nafas. "Yoohyun..., dia gapapa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Menurut lo gimana?" tanya Yui sambil senyum ngejek. Ray ngegeleng pelan. "Dia..., pasti sakit hati banget ya?"

"Udah tau pake tanya lagi," kata Yui males.

"G- Gue gak maksud bikin dia kayak gini, Yui," Ujar Ray pelan.

Yui ngehela nafas. "Gue tau lo gak maksud kayak gitu ke Yoohyun. Tapi, lo udah terlanjur bikin dia kayak gini," kata Yui. Ray nunduk. "Sekarang, lo jangan ngedeketin Yoohyun dulu, ya? Dia butuh waktu buat sendiri juga buat nenangin pikiran dia. Dan juga...," kata-kata Yui keputus. Ray natep Yui. "Gue sayang elo, Yizi. Cuma sebagai gege gue. Gak lebih. Dui bu qi."

Yui langsung ngacir ke ruang tengah, ninggalin Ray yang masih diem.

"Gue..., bingung sama perasaan gue sendiri. Yoohyun, Yui..., maaf."

-00-

"HEEEEYAAHHH! SPADAAA~~ AI EM BACK AEGYA!" teriak Kai, Chanyeol, sama Chen dari depan pintu dorm.

Member yang lain natep mereka datar. "Malu-maluin lo pada," kata Kris datar, nerobos masuk kedorm, diikutin member yang lain.

Member EXO jadi kaget.

"... Perasaan tadi waktu kita pergi, ini dorm kayak taman pecah," kata Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, kapal pecah, bukan taman pecah," koreksi Kai.

"Kapal pecah udah mainstream weh."

KREK

Anak-anak mereka keluar dari kamar sambil nenteng beberapa tas. "Tadi siapa yang teriak? Kok teriakannya kayak banci yang sering mangkal ditaman lawang," tanya Rui, masang muka polos.

'_Sabar, sabar! Ntu anak elo sendiri, Kai. Jangan dijitak__.'_

'_Masih bocah, jangan elo pites dia, Chanyeol__.__'_

'_Kalau bukan bocah sama temen satu geng Jisu, udah gue tenggelemin ini bocah satu. Sabar Chen__._'

Suho ngegeleng terus merhatiin bawaan para baby. "Kalian udah beres-beres bawaan kalian?"

"UDAH!"

"Yang bersihin dorm siapa?" Tanya Xiumin. Yui, Jisu, Johyun, sama Yoohyun ngacung tangan.

Kyungsoo ngernyit. "Rui sama Ray kagak bantu?"

"Rui sibuk ngeganggu Johyun, Ray hyung sibuk ngegalau didapur," kata Jisu ngegidik ogah.

Suho ngelus dada terus senyum. "Kalian tunggu disini, ne? Appa sama Eomma beres-beres bawaan dulu. Dua jam lagi kita pergi."

Belum sempat member EXO ngelangkah kekamar masing-masing, Rui, Jisu, sama Johyun tiba-tiba ngacung tangan. "Ngapa?" Tanya Luhan.

Mereka bertiga nyengir. "Rambutnya Kai Appa lawak. Abu-abu gitu. Kontras amet sama kulit. Mirip Arang tauk! Tao Umma juga lawak rambutnya. Ijo rada gelap gitu. Widih... Appa sama Umma pada mau jadi power ranger apa?"

Krik krik.

Kai sama Tao udah siap ngejitak mereka pake tenaga full. _'Sabar lo Jongin__/Tao__, jangan kemakan omongan sama ntu bocah.'_

.

.

Para baby anteng nunggu appa sama eomma mereka diruang tengah.

Well yeah, gak anteng-anteng amet, soalnya tetep Rui, Jisu, sama Johyun teriak-teriak.

Ray duduk didekat jendela sambil merhatiin hujan. Yoohyun cuma anteng dengerin lagu sambil kepalanya disembunyiin diantara kedua kakinya. Yui sibuk nyuruh Rui, Jisu, sama Johyun diem.

_Awkward_ sih.

Untung aje ada Jisu, Rui, sama Johyun, jadi kagak berasa _awkward_ amet.

Gak ada yang tau, dari tadi Ray merhatiin Yoohyun dari ekor matanya. Dia ngehela nafas panjang, terus balik lagi merhatiin hujan.

Cuma hujan yang bisa bikin dia tenang, kalau lagi ada masalah sama Yoohyun.

Dia sama Yoohyun sama-sama suka hujan.

Dan hujan yang bikin Ray kenal sama Yoohyun.

Karena Ray pernah nolong Yoohyun waktu jatuh pas hujan.

Ray jadi senyum sendiri nginget itu. '_Gue kangen sama moment itu, Yoohyunnie.'_

_KREK_

Member EXO keluar dari kamar.

Mata para baby fokus ke satu orang. Kai.

Mereka pengen ngakak aja ngeliat Kai yang errr...

"MUAHAHAHA... KAI APPA LAWAK! SERASA LAMPU PETROMAK BERJALAN TAU GAK!" para bocah pada ngakak.

Emang lawak sih -_,- secara si Kai sekarang make kaos putih, celana putih, sepatu putih. Serba putih lah, kontras amet sama kulitnya. Belum lagi rambutnya yang lawak. Heungg.

Kai cuma bisa ngelus dada aja. _'__Sabar Kai, __bocah, inget mereka masih bocah.'_

"Udah ah jangan ngakak mulu. Kalian cek lagi ada barang yang kelupaan atau enggak," intruksi Suho. Para bocah cepet-cepet meriksa tas masing-masing.

"KAGAK ADA APPA!" Kor mereka.

Suho senyum. "Bagus! Cepet gih turun masuk van," Suruh Suho.

Dan,

_BRUSH_

Dorm EXO sepi seketika.

-00-

_#skip time_

Mereka sekarang udah ada dipesawat dengan keadaan sehat wal'afiat /?

Untung aja kagak ada fans yang tau mereka liburan. Kalau pada tau kan, ribet mereka ngegendong anak-anak mereka.

Keadaan dipesawat atau mungkin para baby kagak tenang-tenang amet.

Rui sama Johyun duduk bedua, ya otomatis aja mereka teriak-teriak sendiri. Mana sekarang ntu dua bocah battle games lagi dari psp. Riweuh sendiri dah.

Yui sama Jisu anteng ngobrol bedua. Yui itu bagaikan pawangnya Jisu (?) Jadi ya, Jisu bisa tenang kalau disamping Yui.

Dan ini paling krik,

Ray sama Yoohyun.

Mereka dari tadi cuma diem doang. Gaada interaksi sama sekali.

Yoohyun sibuk ngeliat kearah jendela. Ray malah nge-hoam mulu.

Biasanya, Ray sama Yoohyun pasti bakal ngobrol sampe Yoohyun ketiduran dibahu Ray. Dan kalau udah kayak gitu, Ray pasti ngelus-ngelus rambut Yoohyun.

_Actually_, Yoohyun tadi udah pengen duduk sama Yui atau enggak duduk sama Baekhyun. Tapi mau gimana lagi, Yui keburu diseret sama Jisu, Baekhyun juga udah duduk sama Chanyeol. Dan dengan terpaksa aja, Yoohyun duduk sama Ray.

Ray noleh ke Yoohyun. "Yoohyun."

"..."

"Yoohyunnie."

"..."

"Yoohyun-er."

Ray ngehela nafas. Bahkan Ray manggil Yoohyun pake 'Yoohyunnie' atau 'Yoohyun-er' aja, enggak direspon.

Ray nyerah. Dia senderan dikursi, terus tidur.

_Krik krik_

Dirasa udah tidur, Yoohyun noleh ke Ray. "Jangan panggil gue pake 'er' lagi, Yizi ge," guman Yoohyun pelan, terus ngebelakangin Ray.

Dia gak sadar, dibelakang, ada Chanyeol sama Baekhyun yang dari tadi nguping.

-00-

CHANBAEK SIDE

"Yoohyun broken heart sampe segininya ya," kata Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol ngangguk.

"Dasar aja anak zaman sekarang, kisah cintanya udah ngeri aja," Chanyeol ngegidik, dia nyenderin kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun sambil megang tangan Baekhyun.

"Gue jadi kasian sama Yoohyun, Yeol," bisik Baekhyun.

"Dikata cuma lo aja apa yang kasian sama Yoohyun? Gue juga kali hyung," Bales Chanyeol. "Udah, lo jangan terlalu khawatirin Yoohyun, hyung. Paling ntar juga Yoohyun baikkan sama Ray."

"... Chanyeol."

"Iya hyung?"

"... Gak deh. Gak jadi. Muehehe..." Baekhyun nyengir. Chanyeol ngegeleng aja.

'_Enggak! Malu maluin kalau gue bilang ke Chanyeol, kalau gue lagi pengen 'begituan'. Kagak!'_

-00-

#Skip time

"WELCOME TO JEJU ISLAND!" teriak member EXO sambil nyengir pas kaki mereka udah napak di Jeju.

Pengunjung lain, yang rata-rata turis, ngeliatin mereka aneh.

'_Eh, eh, mereka siapa?'_

'_Dih... cakep-cakep kok idiot.'_

'_Ada lampu petromak ye dibandara kek gini.'_

'_Duh cakep ya, tapi tonggos masa giginya.'_

'_MAMA ADA POWER RANGER MAMAAAAA ;AAAA;'_

'_AAA... MORGANN ;AAA;'_

Oh my... -_-

"Plis ya, lo pada jangan bikin malu. Buruan sono masuk bus," suruh Manager mereka. Mau gak mau mereka nurut. '_Cih, padahal lagi tebar pesona juga. Ganggu aja dasar -_,-'_

Baru aja duduk di bus, mereka tiba-tiba udah dikasih surat wasiat lagi sama PD-noona.

"Apaan nih?" tanya Suho.

"Buka aja. Misi kalian noh."

Member EXO buru-buru ngerubunin Suho. Anak-anak mereka dibelakang asyik ribut sendiri.

"HAH?!"

"Hah apaan?"

"JIAHAHAHA! Misi cetek kek gini sih, gue sama Lay hyung juga bisa! Jago lagi. Aokakaka," Kyungsoo ketawa nista. Lay juga ngikut ketawa nista.

PD-noona nge-hoam aja. "Serah lo ah morgan!"

"Heh, jangan manggil gue morgan, noona!"

"Yee! Serah gue dong manggil elo apaan!"

PD-noona ngedehem. "Jadi ya, lo pada ntar bikin noh makan malem buat anak-anak lo pada. Bahan-bahannya udah ada di villa kalian ntar."

Chen protes. "Tapi ngapa semua seme jadi satu kelompok semua? Asdfghjkl."

PD-noona natep Chen datar. "Gue tau akal licik lo pada. Udah ah, jangan banyak protes. Ini misi gampang tauk! Besok noh, gue kasih kalian misi yang lebih susah!"

"Kita mau masak apaan juga buat mereka berenam? Paling-paling ya, kita Cuma bisa bikin ramyeon doang," kata Chanyeol. Kris ngangguk. "Untung-untungan kalau kita kagak ngeracunin mereka ntar."

"Ntu urusan lo pada ya. Udah ah, jangan banyak tanya lo pada. Kerjain aja ntu misi," kata PD-noona galak, dia ngeloyor pergi.

Member EXO udah dibagi jadi dua kubu /?

Seme sama uke.

.

.

SEME SIDE

"Harus gitu kita mangkal didapur entar? Dih, padahal gue udah pengen main dipantai aja sama Yixing sama Yui juga," Suho ngomel. Yang lain ngangguk.

"Gue gamau mangkal di dapur lagi. Ntar kalau gue mecahin piring lagi, ujung-ujungnya juga ntar diomelin sama ntu dua emak-emak galak. Dih..." Chanyeol ngegidik.

"Niatan gue sampe di villa nanti, langsung nyeret Tao kekamar. Percuma ah gue bawa barang yang kemaren kita beli," Kris ngikut ngomel.

"Lo bawa ntu barang, hyung?" tanya Chen. Kris ngangguk. "Pinter amet dih pake bawa thegala. Manager hyung kan udah ngelarang kita buat begituan dithini," kata Sehun. Kris nge-smirk. "Lo kayak gatau gue aja, Hun. Inget ye, peraturan ntu ada buat dilarang. Nyehehhe..." Kris nyengir nista.

"Lo jangan nyengir kek gitu napa hyung! Gigi lo bikin horror tau," Chen ngegidik. Kris udah mau nyekek Chen aja, kalau Suho kagak nahan dia.

"Eh, eh, hyung! Gue punya ide!" Kai akhirnya ngomong setelah sebelumnya diem mulu. para seme natep Kai. "Apaan, tem?" tanya Kris.

"Kita order aja, begimane? Gampang kan ya? Gausah rempong kita ngurus didapur lagi."

_Krik krik_

"Semprulll! Kalau ketahuan begimane, hah? Lo mau tanggung jawab?!" semprot Suho. Kai nyengir. "Order diem-diem dong hyung. Doh, lo katanya anak professor, masa ga bisa mikir sampe kesitu sih? Dih."

"Elo yang gabitha mikir, dekil! Gue cari aman aja ah, gamau gue ngikut-ngikut elo thekarang," Kata Sehun ogah. "Lo kok gitu Hun sama gue? Lo kan _partner in crime_ gue. Ngapa kagak ngedukung gue? ;AAAA;" Kai histeris sambil ngejambak rambut Sehun.

"PUNYA MATHALAH APA LO NGACAK-NGACAK RAMBUT GUE HAH, DEKIL?! THIALAN AH LO!" semprot Sehun.

"EH KUTU JAMBAN! DIEM LO PADA!" tiba-tiba uke mereka nge-aum. Para seme jadi mingkem.

"Salah lo sih, tem," Chen nyenggol Kai. "Enak aja salah gue! Salahin si cadel noh yang main tereak-tereak aja."

"Udah ah lo pada ribet amet!" semprot Suho.

"Jadi kit-"

"INGET YE LO PADA, JANGAN PADA CURANG! CURANG? GUE SURUH LO PADA TIDUR DILUAR VILLA!" tiba-tiba PD-noona tereak.

"... Tuh, denger kagak lo, tem?" Kris natep Kai datar.

"Dih, tau aja si noona kalau kita mau pake cara curang -,-"

"Kita? Lo aja thana, tem. Kita gamau ngikut-ngikut," Sehun ngegidik ogah.

"Serah lo pada ah. Pusing gue lama-lama!"

.

.

UKE SIDE

"Mampus aja mereka pasti gelagapan ntu mau masak apa. Aokakaka..." Kyungsoo cekikikan horror /?

"Gue kira, besok kita dikasih misi. Gatau nya sekarang. Padahal gue udah janji nemenin Jisu jalan nyari hadiah buat Yui," Xiumin jadi curhat.

"Hah? Yui?" kata Lay ngepastiin. Xiumin ngangguk. "Emang Yui sekarang ulang tahun?" tanyanya lagi. Yang lain Cuma natep dia datar.

"Si Yui terbang pasti dikasih hadiah sama Jisu," guman Luhan. Yang lain ngangguk.

"Si Rui juga minta bantuan gue buat cariin boneka buat Johyun," kata Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan.

"Anak kalian pada romantis semua ya, ge," guman Tao.

Para uke natep Tao. "Emang Ray kagak minta dibeliin apa gitu buat Yoohyun?" tanya Xiumin. Tao ngegeleng. "Tapi ya, kayaknya Ray lagi nyiapin sesuatu noh buat Yoohyun. Gue ngedenger dia ngomong sama Rui sih tadi," kata Kyungsoo ngegidik.

"Cius lo, morgan?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Eh hyung, jangan manggil gue morgan napa. Kagak enak didenger tau," protes Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melet-melet.

"Baikkan dong kalau gitu Ray sama Yoohyun?" tanya Tao. Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Iye kali."

"Eh iya, di villa kan ada 9 kamar, entar mereka dijadiin sekamar aja. Biar Rui sama Johyun, terus Jisu sama Yui. Lumayan kan ngebantu Ray buat minta maap ke Yoohyun?" usul Lay.

"Widih... tumben amet usul lo bagus begitu, Xing. Kebanyakan main sama si bantet ya, makanya otak lo jalannya agak cepet sekarang?" Luhan cekikikan. Lay blushing. "A-Apaan sih lo ge."

"Ide bagus lo ge!" Tao nyengir sumringah. "Etapi lo tau dari mana ada sembilan kamar disono?"

"Joonmyun hyung yang kasih tau gue..."

Mata Xiumin gak sengaja ngelirik kebelakang, tempat anak-anak mereka nangkring.

"... Eh, eh, lo ngerasa kagak ntu tumben anak-anak kita jadi anteng dibelakang?" kata Xiumin, ngintip anak-anaknya. Emang iya sih mereka anteng, padahal mereka lagi ga tidur loh.

"Ih yaampun! Johyun co cweet ih sama Rui ;AAAA;" Luhan histeris, buru-buru dia nyuri kamera punya Kyungsoo. Gimana gak histeris coba, Rui lagi tiduran dipaha Johyun sambil nyolek-nyolek dagu Johyun. Johyun juga lagi ngelus-ngelus rambut coklat Rui.

Luhan natep Kyungsoo yang ikutan ngintip Rui sama Johyun. "Heh, Kyungsoo, kayaknya kita bakal besanan ya ntar."

"Iye kayaknya, hyung."

"Nyok kita tentuin tanggal pertunangan Rui sama Johyun."

_PLETAKK_

Xiumin namplok kepala Luhan pake foto Miranda Kerr. "Paan sih lo hyung, main namplok kepala gue aja. Mana pake fotonya Miranda Kerr lagi. Lo gatau apa gue gondok sama dia? Lo dapet dari mana juga foto dia? Asdfghjkl," Luhan ngomel. Xiumin nyengir. "Woles dong lo, Han. Ini foto gue nyuri dari Sehun tadi. Huehehe..."

Dan gak lama kemudian,

"OY! LO PADA NGELIAT FOTO MIRANDA KERR GUE KAGAK?! ;AAAA; KOLEKTHI LANGKA GUEEEE ;AAAAAA;" Sehun histeris didepan. Xiumin ngakak. Telinga Luhan jadi panas. Luhan udah ngedatengin Sehun aja.

"ELO JADI KOLEKSI FOTO MIRANDA KERR? LO GITU SAMA GUE, HUN? CUKSTAW! GUE GAMAU KASIH JATAH KE ELO LAGI, CADEL!"

Sehun mingkem. Luhan ngos-ngosan. Dia ngomong kagak pake rem sih tadi.

"HEYAAHH HYUNG ;AAAA; LO JANGAN GITU THAMA GUE NAPA ;-; THUERR DAH KOLETHI FOTO LO LEBIH BANYAK DARI MIRANDA. BAHKAN GUE NYIMPEN FOTO NAKED ELO ;AAAA;"

Luhan blushing. "KUPRET! LO GAUSAH FRONTAL JUGA KALI HUN! AU AH GUE KESEL SAMA ELO!"

Luhan ngambek. Sehun cekikikan. "AI LOP YU LUHANNIE HYUNG MOAH MOAH '33'"

"Najis lo pake moah moah segala, Hun," Luhan ngegidik. '_Kenapa gue punya seme begini amet, tuhan? Tolong Luhan ;-;'_

-00-

Member EXO cengo didepan villa.

"... Cius ini villa kita?" tanya Chen. Mulutnya udah nganga aja, lengkap pake iler lagi.

"Iler dilap dulu oy, tipi," Guman Xiumin sambil bersihin ilernya Chen. TJIE CO CWEET TJIEE '33'

"Heh, jangan mesraan disini napa. Dasar bakpao!" sembur Kris. Xiumin ngedelik. "Apa lo berani sama gue, hah?!"

"... Engga." Nyali Kris ciut. Xiumin nge-smirk.

"Ribet ah lu pada. Cepet masuk gih!" suruh Suho.

_Fyi_, villa mereka ini ada dideket daerah pantai. Villa nya juga sederhana berlantai satu doang, tapi bikin adem gitu soalnya banyak pohon rindang. PD-nim musti kudu bilang makasih sama Suho, soalnya pihak Hello Baby kagak ada ngeluarin duit buat nyewa ini villa.

Jelaslah.

Ini villa Suho gitu kok -"

"Oke. Ekhem... Jadi ya, ada 9 kamar disini. Gue sekamar sama Yixing. GAK PAKE PROTES!" Suho udah hampir nyemprot hujan lokal dimuka Kai. "Anjir woles dong lo hyung. Gue belum ngomong apa-apa udah hampir disembur kek gitu dih -_,-"

"Huehehe... oke, maap. Lanjut! Jadi, serah lo pada mau sekamar sama siapa," Jelas Suho. "... Nah, buat baby, satu kamar diisi dua orang. Rui sama Johyun, Yui sama Jisu, Ray sama Yoohyun."

Muka Yoohyun sama Ray langsung pucet. '_WTF? CIUSAN? INI MIAPA? ;AAAA;'_

"Engh... Appa, bisa gak Yoohyun tidur diruang tengah aja?"

**JLEBBB.**

Ray nge-jleb lagi. Dia natep Yoohyun khawatir.

Suho ngernyit. "Hah? Buat apaan?"

"Engh... Gapapa deh gapapa." Cepat-cepat Yoohyun masang cengirannya, biar gaada yang curiga.

Suho senyum. "Udah sana beres-beres gih."

-00-

CHENMIN SIDE

"Minseokkie hyung~~"

"... Paan?"

"Ntar malem ngedate nyok? Lumayan kan kita lagi dideket pantai gini," Ajak Chen.

Xiumin mikir.

"Atau mau kita uhukuhuk-an ntar malem?" Tanya Chen lagi sambil nge-smirk.

_**BRUKKK.**_

"Astaga otak elo Jongdae innalillahi! Puasa oy puasa! Asdfghjkl. Gamau gue gamaoooo ;AAAAAA;"

"... Lo ngapa histeris sampe segitunya dah hyung? =_,="

"Eh? Oh, ekhem. Gapapa. Biasa, kumat," Xiumin nyengir. Chen masih tetep masang tampang datarnya. "Jadi gimana?"

"Hah? Gimana apanya?" Xiumin masang muka cengo. Chen tepok jidatnya. "ENTAR MALEM HYUNG BEGIMANE JADINYA? MAU KAGAK?! Asdfghjkl."

Xiumin nyengir lebar. "Oh, itu... Gak deh. Lagian kan, kita udah janji sama Jisu buat temenin dia nyari hadiah buat Yui."

"... Gue lupa sama ntu bocah satu -_,-" guman Chen. Dia pundung dipojokkan. Xiumin jadi ngerasa ga enak. "Lo ngambek?"

"Enggak."

"Jongdae! Gue ciusan!"

"Enggak kok enggak."

Xiumin ngehela nafas. Dia natap Chen dalem. Makin ngedeketin mukanya ke muka Chen.

"Engh..."

Mata Chen jadi mirip Kyungsoo sekarang. O_O

Xiumin.

Nyium.

**DIA.**

Xiumin ngelepas tautan nya sama Chen, terus pouting. "Lo kok enggak bales sih? Gasuka?"

Chen ngedip-ngedipin matanya, terus ngegeleng. "Enggak... Gue suka kok hyung."

"Terus kenapa gak bales?"

Chen nge-smirk. "Serah ah gue– Humphmm?!"

Chen ngelumat bibir bawah Xiumin lembut. Tangannya udah ada dipinggang Xiumin.

Xiumin yang tadi kaget gegara Chen ngelumat bibirnya secara tiba-tiba, sekarang mulai ngimbangin permainan Chen.

"Engh..."

Chen ngelepas tautannya sama Xiumin. Dia natep Xiumin dalem. "Gue gak gambek kok, hyung. Gausah khawatir sama gue," Chen ngelus pipi Xiumin. Xiumin ngeblushing. "I-Iya..."

"Besok aja ngedate gimana? Gue pengen berduan sama elo, hyung. Udah lama gue gak ngehabisin waktu bareng elo."

Xiumin ngangguk pelan. Chen senyum, terus nyium bibir Xiumin kilat.

-00-

HUNHAN SIDE

"Luhan hyung~~ Lo mathih ngambek?"

"..."

"Hyung~~"

"..."

"HYUNG JANGAN GONDOKIN GUE NAPA ;AAAA;"

_**BRAK**_

Luhan ngehimpit badan Sehun ke dinding. TJIEEE AHAKZ '33'

Tatapan Luhan ke Sehun tajem.

"... Hyung?"

"Apa?"

Sehun ngeringis. "Ntuh hyung... Kaki lo..."

Luhan ngeliat kebawah. Kaki nya nginjek kaki Sehun. "Eh, sorry."

"perih tauk, hyung!" raung Sehun. Luhan cengengesan. Sehun pouting.

Hening...

Mereka tetep diem diposisi kayak gitu. Sehun ngehela nafas panjang, dia ngambil inisiatif duluan buat ngomong. "Hyung, jangan ngambek thama gue dong. Walaupun kolekthi foto Miranda Kerr gue thegunung, tetep elo doang yang gue cinta."

"... Hun."

"Iya hyung?"

"Kata-kata lo plis banget diganti. Mual gue dengernya. Jijay tauk," Luhan ngegidik. Sehun ngedengus. "Thuthah-thuthah gue nyiapin ntu kata-kata, elo malah jijay dengernya kamfret."

"Ehehe... Canda, Hun."

"Lo gak ngambek lagi thama gue, hyung?" tanya Sehun. Luhan ngegeleng. "Enggak. Lagian, gue gabisa ngambek ke elo lama-lama."

Sehun senyum lembut. "Makathih, hyung. Gue cinta elo dah." Sehun meluk Luhan. Luhan blushing. "G-Gue juga..."

"Ntar malem, keluar nyok, hyung? Gue pengen berduaan thama elo ngeliat langit," Ajak Sehun. Luhan ngernyit. "Buat apaan?"

"Gue pengen elo ngehitung jumlah bintang nanti malem."

Luhan tambah ngernyit. "Hah? Apaan maksud lo, Hun? Mana bisa bintang gue hitung!"

Sehun senyum terus ngelus rambut Luhan. "Biar lo tau, bintang gak mungkin bisa kehitung, thama kayak cinta gue ke elo, gak mungkin bakal kehitung juga. Bahkan mungkin, cinta gue ngelebihin bintang dilangit."

Luhan makin blushing. Dia nyembunyiin mukanya didada Sehun "Go- Gombal lo!"

Sehun nyengir. "Gombal gini, elo tetep thuka kan?"

"Se- Serah!"

-00-

KRISTAO SIDE

"Gege~~~"

"Iya baby?" Kris ngelus kepala Tao.

"Jalan-jalan nyok, ge? Tao bosennn~~~" Tao narik-narik baju Kris. Kris senyum. "Nanti aja, ya? Ntaran lagi si lider bantet ntu manggil kita buat misi. Masa iya, kita mau keluyuran?"

Tao pounting. "Janji ya nanti?"

"Janji."

Tao nyengir terus meluk-meluk Kris. Kris ngernyit. "Tumben-tumbenan meluk gege. Ngapa?"

Tao makin nyengir. Kris ngerasa firasat gak enak. "Nyiehehe :3 Ntar malem kita keluar nyok, ge? Ajak si Ray juga. Kasian dia gaada refreshing."

Tuhkan. Bener. Kris ngehela nafas. "Buat apaan emang?"

"Kita ajak Ray shopping. Siapa tau kan Ray suka sama gucci. Muehehe..."

Kris natep Tao datar. '_Apa kan firasat gue bener. Mpret bocah macem Ray suka gucci juga dih -..-'_

"Tao... bocah macem Ray mana suka gucci," kata Kris. Tao protes. "Kan siapa tau Ray suka gucci juga."

"... Bilang aja kalau mau modus minta beliin gucci, gausah pake alasan Ray dah, Tao =_=" guman Kris. Tao nyengir. "Gege mau kan? Gamau, tongkat wushu melayang loh, ge n_n"

Kris ngegidik ngeri. Apalagi Tao masang muka n_n lagi. Keinget aja dia waktu Tao nge-_smackdown_ dia pas pertama kali Ray dateng. '_Citra gue sebagai seme tak terkalahkan, sirna gitu aja kamfret =_='_ batinnya.

"Gege... Mau enggak? Gapapa kok kalau gamau. Asal siap aja nanti tongkat wushu Tao nyosor dihidung gege n_n" Kris tambah ngegidik. "I-iya. Gausah diancem gitu, gege mau beliin kok -,-"

Tao langsung bling-bling, dia tiba-tiba meluk Kris sampe Kris kejungkang dikasur. UHUKUHUK.

"MAACIW GEGE MOAH MOAH '33'"

-00-

SULAY SIDE

"Yixing..."

"Iya hyung?"

Suho tiba-tiba langsung meluk Lay yang asik nyusun baju dilemari dari arah belakang. "A- Apaan sih hyung?"

"Kangen sama elo, Xing," Suho makin meluk erat Lay. Dia sembunyiin mukanya diceruk leher Lay.

"Engh.. H-hyung... Le- Lepas."

"Gamao!"

"Na- nafas gue, hyung," Suho ngernyit. Dia ngelirik Lay. Matanya udah jadi gede O_O

"ASTAGFIRULLAH LAY! ELO NGAPA?! ;AAAA;" Suho panik. Muka Lay udah biru aja. Dia cepet-cepet ngelepas pelukkannya.

"KUPRET LO HYUNG! Asdfghjkl SESEK NAFAS, KAMFRET!" sembur Lay. Suho jadi ciut. "... Sorry, Lay. Gue kan ga sengaja..."

Lay ngehela nafas, terus meluk Suho. Dia ngehirup aroma badan Suho yang bikin dia adem. "Gapapa kok, hyung."

Suho senyum. Dia ngelus rambut Lay. "Xing... Lo tau gak, persamaan lo sama angka di matematika?" tanya Suho. Lay ngegeleng. "Angka dimatematika kan gak terhingga, sama kayak angka cinta gue ke elo juga gak terhingga."

NYIAHAHAHAHA...

Muka Lay udah blushing. "Ja- Jangan gombal!"

Suho nyengir. "Gue suka ngeliat muka lo kalau lagi blushing gini Lay, makin cute tauk! Ah... Gue beruntung banget punya elo, Xing."

"U- Udah ah gombalnya." Lay makin blushing. Suho makin nyengir lebar. "Gue ga akan pernah berenti nge-gombalin elo, Xing. Lo tau? Duit gue yang bejibun banyak nya gitu, kalah sama cinta gue ke elo!"

"... Berenti atau muka lo gue gaplok pake panci?"

Suho mingkem. "Ekstrim lo Lay sama suami sendiri =_="

-00-

CHANBAEK SIDE

"Ahh... Adem disini," guman Baekhyun sambil senderan dibahu Chanyeol.

Mereka lagi nangkring dikolam renang belakang villa. Bedua doang. Gaada cameramen. UHUKUHUK.

Chanyeol senyum kearah Baekhyun. "Tapi lebih adem kalau elo liat senyum gue, hyung. Nyiahahaha," Chanyeol nyengir. Baekhyun muter matanya. "Serah deh serah."

"... Hyung..."

Baekhyun noleh. "Apaan?"

"Gapapa... Serasa bahagia aja ya, nangkring disini. Bedua aja lagi sama elo. Udah lama gue gabisa anteng duduk bedua sama elo hyung."

Baekhyun senyum terus meluk Chanyeol. "Gue juga, Yeol. Walaupun sifat elo merimba, tapi kalau kita bedua udah anteng duduk bedua gini, elo serasa kalem, lembut, gak keliatan sifat merimba elo."

"... Emang sifat gue merimba apa, hyung? =_="

"Nyiehehe... Iya."

"Kupret dasar -,-" guman Chanyeol. Baekhyun nyengir. "Canda, Yeol."

"... Hyung..."

"Apa lagi, Park Chanyeol?"

"Entar malem, kita jalan-jalan ditepi pantai, nyok? Ntar malem kan, kita udah free. Gue bosen kalau disekap divilla mulu," ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun nge-iyain aja. "Bedua aja?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Yoohyun gak diajak?"

"Enggak. Biar Yoohyun sama Ray aja bedua. Ray katanya udah nyiapin surprise buat Yoohyun," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun ngernyit. "Tau dari mana lo?"

"Denger gosip dari PD. Nyiehehehee..." Chanyeol nyengir. Baekhyun masang muka datar. "Dasar demen nguping lo."

"Gue gak demen nguping, hyung. Gue Cuma demen sama elo doang."

"SERAH LO YEOL SERAH."

-00-

KAISOO SIDE

"Hyung, entar malem jadi kan?"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo ngernyit. "Jadi apaan?"

Kai tepok jidat. "Dinner hyung, Dinner asdfghjkl ;AAAAA;"

Kyungsoo nyengir. Dia baru inget janjian dinner sama Kai. "Iye, iye, gue inget kok."

Kai nyengir sumringah. "bagus! Nyiahahaha... Untung gue udah booking tempat didekat sini buat entar malem. Uh yeahhh..."

Kyungsoo ngegeleng aja ngeliat Kai. "Eh, Rui begimane jadinya?"

Kai yang tadi udah joget joget Give It To Me nya sistar, sekarang jadi mingkem. "Kan udah dibilang dia sama Johyun aje hyunggggg..."

"Elo seriusan, Kai?" Kyungsoo natep Kai ragu. Dia bukannya gak tega ninggalin Rui, dia Cuma takut aja sifat Rui merimba kalau dia tinggal. Bisa-bisa, tempat mangkalnya sama Lay –Dapur– habis direcokin sama Rui.

"Gue ciusan, hyung," Kata Kai, megang pundak Kyungsoo. Dia tau Kyungsoo Cuma takut Rui ngeberantakin tempat mangkalnya. "Gue jamin, Rui gak bakal ngerecokin dapur elo. Sampe dia ngerecokin, Suho hyung yang bakal rugi."

Kyungsoo diem. '_Iya sih, emang Suho hyung juga yang rugi entaran...'_

"Mau, ya, hyung? Entar malem ntuhhh..."

"... Iyadeh."

Muka Kai yang tadinya muka meles nahan boker, sekarang jadi muka bahagia kayak baru dapet mobil. '_U YEAH! THIS IS SPARTAHHHHH ;AAAAAA;'_

Kai loncat-loncat _excited_.

"Jongin jangan lompat-lompat QAQ entar hidung lo tambah mbl–"

_**BRUUKKK**_

"–sek..." Kyungsoo natep Kai datar yang sekarang udah tepar dilantai dengan posisi tengkurep. "Belum selesai gue omongin, lo udah jatoh aja." Kyungsoo ngebantu Kai duduk.

"KUPRET HIDUNG GUEHHHH QAAAQ" Kai ngejerit histeris.

_PLUKK_

Kyungsoo ngegaplok kepala Kai pake sepatu. "Siapa suruh pake loncat-loncat, hah? Idung lo tambah mblesek kedalem, tauk!"

-00-

NORMAL SIDE

Member EXO udah ada diruang tengah sekarang. Mereka udah dibagi dua kubu sekarang. Seme sama Uke.

Kubu seme sebelumnya udah rapat dadakan dan udah punya rencana buat first mission mereka. NYIAHAHAHA

Kris ngedehem. "Ekhem... Oke, oke, _first mission_ kita buat hari ini... **MASAK!**"

_PROK PROK PROK_

Mereka tepok tangan excited. Apalagi kubu seme. _Whats wrong with them?_

Dan sekarang, mereka udah pergi kedapur. _And for your information_, di villa ini, dapur mereka ada dua.

.

.

UKE SIDE

Lay sama Kyungsoo udah siap sama apron plus panci ditangan mereka. Mereka kayaknya yang paling semangat sama misi ini.

Luhan, Xiumin, Baekhyun, sama Tao rada santai aja. Mereka udah mikir '_Ada Kyungsoo sama Yixing, pastilah kita menang. HUEHEHEHE...'_

Kepedean? Emang.

"Ge, lo mau bikin apaan?" tanya Tao sambil nge-hoam sendiri. Lay ngelirik Kyungsoo. "Bikin apaan kita?"

_Krik krik_

Kyungsoo tepok jidatnya sendiri. "Ngek. Lo tadi kan bilang kita bikin sandwhich sama salad =o="

"... Gitu? Gue kok lupa."

"Dasar pikun!" desis Kyungsoo.

Tao nge-hoam makin lebar. "Ribut ah lo bedua. Cepet bikin gih. Gue bosen lama-lama nangkring dimari."

"Ya elo nya bantuin napa asdfghjkl," Kyungsoo ngomel.

Mereka dari awal udah niatan bikin makan malem yang sehat buat anak mereka. Makanya sekarang didapur mereka banyak sayuran sama buah.

_TRING TRING_

Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun, sama Tao udah lengkap sekarang make apron gambar bakpao, hello kitty, barbie, bahkan Baekhyun make apron gambar Taeyeon.

"... Segitunya apron elo, Bek =_=" guman Xiumin ngegeleng. Baekhyun nyengir. "Gapapa dongs hyung '33' limited edition tauk ini apron! Gue dapet langsung dari Taeyeon noona dongs."

EH EH KOK JADI NGOMONG TAEYEON GINI ASDFGHJKL =_=

"Serah lo dah, Bek. Mau lo pake apron Taeyeon noona kek, mau apron eek kambing juga terserah," Luhan ngegidik.

"Mulut lo bisa mingkem kagak sih? Dari tadi ribut mulu -,-" kata Lay. Dia naruh beberapa sayuran didepan Luhan. "Cuci, habis ntu potong ini sayuran."

Dia naruh beberapa buah-buahan didepan Baekhyun. "Cuci, terus potong kecil-kecil. Jangan kecil-kecil amet tapi."

Kyungsoo naruh beberapa daging didepan Tao. "Dipotong ye, Tao. Potong nya woles aja, gak usah pake tenaga," suruhnya. Sebenernya, dia pengen Xiumin yang motong ntu daging. Tao kalau motong daging, biasanya pake tenaga berlebihan /?

"Minseok hyung, goreng enam telur sana. Inget! Mesti kudu harus mateng! MATENG! Gak mateng, kepala lo gue rebus ntar," suruh Lay sambil ngasah piso. Xiumin ngegidik sambil megang kepalanya. "Segitunya lo sama gue, Lay -_-"

_**TREK TREK**_

_**DUNG DUNG**_

_**PLOK PLOK**_

Mereka pada serius masak sekarang. Lay sama Kyungsoo sibuk sama panci masing-masing. Luhan, Baekhyun, sama Tao juga sibuk sama piso juga talenan mereka. Xiumin sendiri sibuk sama wajan nya.

"Sayurannya dicuci lagi, ge! Gile belum bersih juga."

"Ntu telurnya diperhatiin atuh, hyung ;AAAA;"

"Heh, kekecilan ntu buahnya. Dipotong rada gede dikit."

"WOLES OY MOTONG DAGINGNYA QAQ"

Lay sama Kyungsoo lama-lama bisa tepar didapur. '_Gile, mereka niat masak apa kagak sih asdfghjkl.'_

Luhan belum bersih nyuci sayuran, udah main motong aja.

Xiumin bolak-balik merhatiin wajannya sama handphone nya juga.

Baekhyun motong buah jadi abstrak.

Tao malah gak woles sama sekali motong dagingnya.

Nice.

_**BRAK BRAK**_

_**TREKTREKTREK**_

_**CKRITTTT **_/?

"YEY! UDAH SELESAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII ;AAAA;"

-00-

SEME SIDE

_Krik krik_

Mereka mandangin bahan-bahan yang udah ada didepan mereka. Kris ambil inisiatif buat ngambil pasta duluan. Suho ngernyit. "Lo mau bikin apaan, hyung?"

"Bikin sayur bening."

"Hah? Kok pake pasta? Pasta kan buat spagetti."

"Nah, kalau udah tau buat spagetti, ngapain nanya?"

_Krik_.

Suho gondok sama Kris. Kris nge-smirk.

Chanyeol nyengir lebar sambil loncat-loncat excited. "Jadi, kita masak spagetti plus dagingnya ye, juga sama goreng sosis sana. Tadi siang gue udah bikin pudding, sekarang tinggal dihias doang. Gue sama Suho hyung yang masak spagetti nya. Chen hyung sama Kris hyung goreng sosis. Dekil sama cadel hias pudding," intruksi Chanyeol cepet. Yang lain pada cengo.

"Lo sejak kapan jadi rada-rada mirip sama Lay juga Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris. Chanyeol nyengir. "Ngiahahaha... Refleks gue kek gini, hyung. Udah ah cepet masak," suruh Chanyeol. "Oh iye, Dekil, cadel, elo berdua yang bagus ngehiasnya! Awas kalau ngehiasnya abstrak, gue geret elo ketengah jalan ntar."

"Bawel! Jangan manggil gue dekil, dasar idiot!" semprot Kai. Chanyeol ngegulung bajunya. "Apa lo? berani? Sini lawan gue!"

"... Nyerah gue nyerah udah."

Dan gak berapa lama kemudian...

_**TREKTREKTREK**_

_**NYESSSS /?**_

_**CLONTANG CLONTANG**_

Yang paling serius Cuma Chanyeol sama Suho. Yang lain...

"LO BITHA NGEHIATH GAK THIH, DEKIL? ABTHTRAK TAU GAK!"

"EH, ELO YANG GAK BISA NGEHIAS, CADEL!"

"MONYONG! TANGAN GUE KECIPRAT MINYAK SEMPRULLL ;AAAAA; TANGAN GUEHHHH QAQ"

"HEYYAH HYUNG ;AAAAA; AI EM SOWREHHHH QAQ"

Riweuh.

"KUTU KUPRET! DIEM ATAU GUE SIRAM PAKE MINYAK LO PADA."

_Krik krik_

Semua pada mingkem sehabis Suho ngeraung. Suho nge-smirk. "Bagus! Ribut lagi, gue jejelin cabe rawit mulut elo pada."

Mereka jadi anteng sekarang.

Chanyeol sibuk ngurus pancinya. Suho sibuk motong daging. Chen joget-joget sendiri sambil ngegoreng. Kris rada-rada ngejauh dari wajan, trauma dia bray keciprat minyak lagi =_=

Sehun sama Kai?

Mereka nyikut-nyikut pinggang sambil ngeguman;

'_Eh, yang rapi ngehiathnya!'_

'_Oy! Lo ngehiasnya mencong-mencong.'_

'_AHH ;AAA; GUE THALAH NGEHIATHNYA QAQ'_

'_kamfret lo! Muka gue jadi kena coklat kan asdfghjkl.'_

Mana muka mereka cemong lagi =.=

Chen ngelirik Sehun sama Kai. Dia pengen ngakak. "MUAHAHAHAHA MUKA LO PADA KENAPA? CEMONG WOY MUAHAHAHAHA."

Chanyeol, Suho, sama Kris refleks ngeliat kearah Sehun sama Kai. Sama aja kayak Chen tadi. "JIAHAHAHAH MUKA LO KENAPA? LAWAQ TAU! NYIAHAHAHA TOLONG GUE NGAKAK."

Kai sama Sehun natep hyung-hyung nya datar. "Kupret lu pada, hyung. Thi Kai yang bikin muka gue kek gini, tauk!" raung Sehun. Yang lain masih tetep ngakak.

"Apaan lo nyalahin gue, hah? Yang ada, elo yang bikin muka gue cemong, kamfret!"

"Elo, dekil!"

"Elo, cadel!"

"Elo!"

"Elo!"

"ELOOOOOO!" Sehun tereak histeris sambil jambak rambut Kai.

"KUPRET LO! MASALAH APAAN LO MAIN JAMBAKIN RAMBUT GUE HAH? ;AAAAA;"

"MATHALAH GEGARA ELO BIKIN MUKA GUE CEMONG, DEKIL!"

Kemudian mereka jambak-jambakan.

Chanyeol, Kris, Chen, sama Suho udah nyediain popcorn aja sambil nonton acara jambak-jambakan maknae mereka.

-00-

"HEYYAAHHH! MAKAN MALEM UDAH SIAP OY!" teriak Chen, Baekhyun, sama Chanyeol.

Anak mereka tiba-tiba muncul sambil nge-hoam. Bawa-bawa guling lagi.

"Ribut!" komentar Jisu datar. Dia sama bocah yang lain ngeliatin masakan Emak-Babe mereka.

Rui ngernyit. "Ini siapa yang buat? Muke gile abstrak gini," kata Rui sambil nunjuk pudding yang udah gak kebentuk /?

"... Kenapa ada sayuran segala?" tanya Jisu.

Yui ngegeleng ngeliat ekspresi temen sekongkolannya, terus senyum ke eomma-appa nya. "Eomma, Appa, makasih udah bikinin kita makan malam."

_TRING_

Member EXO jadi terharu. '_Yaampun anak gue sopan banget ih ;AAAA;'_ jerit Suho sama Lay dalem ati.

'_Coba anak gue macem Yui, ya,'_ batin member EXO ex. Suho sama Lay.

Jisu nyikut Yui. "Hyung, kita makan nih?" tanyanya. Yui ngangguk. Actually, dia rada ragu juga. Masalahnya... Dia gak suka sayur! Temen-temennya juga pada gak suka sayur, kecuali Yoohyun sama Ray yang gak pernah milih-milih makanan.

Mau gak mau mereka harus makan. Dia gak berani dan gamau nolak makanan bikinan Appa Eomma mereka.

Ray gak perduliin temen-temennya dan ambil inisiatif duluan buat makan. '_Sebodo amet mereka mau makan atau enggak. Yang penting gue makan,_' pikirnya. Dia ngambil sandwhich terus anteng makan dimeja.

Yoohyun juga ngikut-ngikut Ray. Dia laper overload bray. Gak banyak mikir dia langsung ngambil spagetti sambil duduk diseberang Ray.

Yui, Johyun, Rui, sama Jisu merhatiin ekspresi nya Ray sama Yoohyun yang biasa-biasa aja. Eomma sama Appa mereka udah mojok dipojokkan sambil nutup telinga juga nutup mata erat-erat. Gatau dah kenapa mereka =_=

Chanyeol sama Suho udah gigit jari aja. Takut aja masakan mereka entar bikin Yoohyun mules. '_Semoga kagak!'_

_TENGG _/?

Yoohyun sama Ray udah selesai sama makanan mereka. Mereka nyomot makanan lain. Yui, Johyun, Rui, sama Jisu ngernyit. "Lo ngapa main nyomot makanan yang lain?" tanya Rui. "Gue laper," jawab Yoohyun singkat. Dia asyik nyomot sosis sama salad.

"Rasanya gimana?" tanya Jisu.

"... Lumayan aja sih kata gue," jawab Ray ga pake bahasa inggris. Alasan kenapa dia lagi gak pake bahasa inggris? Cuma satu, MALES.

"... Ciusan lumayan?" tanya Johyun. Ray sama Yoohyun ngangguk bareng.

_WUSHHH_

Keenam bocah itu udah nyerbu makan malem mereka.

"EH EH, PUNYA GUE WOY NTU!"

"ENAK AJA! PUNYA GUE INI!"

"OY JANGAN MAIN REBUT AJA!"

"LO YANG REBUT! GUE DAPET DULUAN!"

"PUNYA GUEEHHHHHH!"

"APAAN LO PUNYA GUE POKOKNYA!"

Member EXO cengo ngeliat anak mereka malah rebut-rebutan makanan sekarang.

"... Masakkan kita gak ancur?" tanya Chanyeol pake mulut nganga.

"YEY YEY BERHATHIL BERHATHIL HORE! WE DID IT!" Sehun sama Kai udah joget-joget dora aja.

"ALHAMDULLILLAH YAOWOH ;AAAA;" Suho, Kris, sama Chen jingkrak-jingkrak.

"NYIAHAHAHA! UDAH GUE DUGA BAKAL SUKSES!" para uke udah pelukkan ala teletubis aja.

_FIRST MISSION: SUCCESS!_

-00-

_SPECIAL SCENE_

-00-

KAISOO SIDE (I'M YOUR PETER PAN!)

Sehabis misi pertama selesai, Kai buru-buru nyeret Kyungsoo keluar villa. Mata Kyungsoo juga udah ditutupin pake penutup mata sama Kai. "Kai, kita mau kemana sih?!" tanya Kyungsoo sambil megang tangan Kai erat. Kai dari tadi nuntun Kyungsoo. "Udah, ikut aja gue! Gausah bawel, hyung."

Udah agak lama jalan, tiba-tiba Kai berhenti. Kyungsoo ngernyit. "Udah sampe? Bukain dong kalau udah sampe."

"Tunggu sebentar disini, hyung! Jangan banyak gerak. Beberapa detik lagi gue balik."

Kyungsoo ngernyit. "... Kai?"

"..."

"Ey Jongin!"

"..."

"... Kupret! Gue beneran dia tinggalin asdfghjkl," Kyungsoo ngomel sendiri. Dia rada gemeteran soalnya udara lagi dingin. Kyungsoo sebenernya bisa aja buka ikatan penutup matanya, tapi Kai ngancem dia "_Berani buka, gue 'serang' lo habis-habisan malem ini, hyung._"

"Hyung, gue udah balik," tiba-tiba suara Kai kedengeran. Kyungsoo ngangguk-ngangguk aja. "Iye iye, cepet buka ini ikatannya. Gue takut tau!"

Kai ngebuka ikatan di Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ngerjap-ngerjap. Dia ngernyit. Gak ada apa-apa didepannya. "Lo nyiapin apaan, Kai?"

Kai nyengir. "Gue gabisa bikin makan malam buat kita berdua kali ini. Jadi, gue nyiapin kejutan yang lain."

"Kejutan apaan?"

Kai senyum. Dia ngedeketin handphone ketelinganya. "YA! SEKARANG!"

_**BRUSHHHH**_

_**BRUSHHHH**_

Kyungsoo nganga lagi. Dia natap kelangit pake tatapan gak percaya. Kembang api udah meluncur bebas diatas sana. Dia tiba-tiba jadi _speechless_.

_**BRUSHHHH**_

_**BRUSHHHH**_

"Ka- Kai, ini elo yang nyiapin semua?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, dia masih natep kearah langit.

Kai meluk Kyungsoo dari belakang sambil ngangguk. "Elo suka, hyung?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo ngangguk. "Gak perlu elo tanya, elo udah pasti tau jawabannya. Gile ini indah banget, Jongin!"

Kai senyum sambil ngikut mandang langit. Kembang api yang dia siapin tadi masih meluncur keatas.

_**BRUSHHHH**_

Dan itu kembang api yang terakhir.

"Masih mau lagi, hyung? Gue udah nyiapin satu yang spesial banget buat elo," tanya Kai. Kyungsoo ngangguk excited.

"SEKARANG!"

_**BRUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**BRUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

Dan kini, dilangit udah ada kembang api lagi. Bukan kembang api biasa. Tapi, kembang api pake tulisan;

'I LOVE YOU, DO KYUNGSOO!'

'YOU'RE MINE, KYUNGSOO!'

'YOU'RE MY WENDY!'

Kyungsoo makin _speechless_. Dia gak nyangka Kai bakal nyiapin ini semua buat dia. Apalagi, kembang api yang terakhir.

"_I'm your Peter Pan, it felt lonely to leave you, going back to our Neverland,"_ Kai ngebisikkin arti lagu Peter Pan punya mereka ditelinga Kyungsoo. "Elo... Wendy gue. Cuma bedanya, gue gak bakal pernah ngebiarin elo ninggalin gue terus bahagia sama orang lain diluar sana selain gue. Gue tetep pertahanin elo di samping gue. Selamanya, elo tetep disamping gue, hyung. Gue cinta nya sama elo doang."

Kai natep Kyungsoo sambil senyum.

"... Jongin... Gu- Gue, Gue _speechless_. Gue terharu... Gue gatau mau ngomong apa ke elo. Gu- Gue cinta nya juga sama elo... Elo..., Peter Pan gue. Wendy butuh Peter Pan. Peter Pan juga butuh Wendy, kan? jadi, gue sama elo sama-sama ngebutuhin satu sama lain, Jongin. Gue gak akan pernah ngelakuin hal bodoh macem pergi dari elo atau bahagia sama orang lain diluar sana selain elo, kayak yang Wendy lakuin ke Peter Pan. Enggak akan pernah!"

_GREP_

Kai meluk Kyungsoo erat. Erat banget.

Iya, Kyungsoo bener. Kai butuh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo juga butuh Kai. Kyungsoo gak butuh orang lain, dia Cuma butuh Kai. Kai udah lebih cukup dari orang lain diluar sana. Kyungsoo juga gak butuh orang lain buat masuk ke hatinya. Cukup Kai yang masuk kehatinya, jangan orang lain.

_That day you gave your heart to me, along with a kiss._

-00-

CHANBAEK SIDE (MY BEAUTIFUL BLACK PEARL)

Chanyeol sama Baekhyun lagi duduk-duduk ditepi pantai. Angin malem sama air pantai yang lagi tenang, ngebuat Baekhyun adem dipeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

Dia natep keatas, tepatnya kearah bulan. Baekhyun senyum. Bulan lagi gak main sembunyi-sembunyian dibalik awan.

"Lo senyumin apa, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol sambil nopang kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun ngegeleng. "Enggak... Gue seneng aja gitu disini berdua sama elo, apalagi langit malem cerah gini, bulan juga nongol gak ketutup awan."

Chanyeol ikutan senyum sama natep langit juga. "... Iya, cerah. Tapi, lebih cerah wajah elo, hyung. Setiap kali gue ngeliat wajah elo, kayak ada sinar yang bikin gue makin cinta sama elo."

Baekhyun blushing. "A- Apaan sih lo!"

Chanyeol ngikik sambil ngeratkan pelukkannya dipinggang Baekhyun.

"_I never believed that 'forever' existed in this world. For you, I miss the instant where you and I touched every day and night._" Chanyeol ngebisikin translate lagu Black Pearl ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi blushing dipelukkannya Chanyeol.

"_The flower blossoms in the darkness, The moonlight is a ring on the surface of the sea,_" Lanjut Chanyeol sambil ngelirik sinar bulan. Baekhyun juga ikut ngelirik.

Chanyeol senyum sambil ngelus rambut Baekhyun. "_That mysterious place, My Beautiful Black Pearl."_

Chanyeol nyium bibir Baekhyun kilat. "... _He's my beautiful black pearl_."

"... Chanyeol..."

"Hyung... Denger ya, elo, _Black Pearl_ yang paling indah didunia ini, hyung. Gak ada yang lebih indah dari elo... Dulu, gue gak percaya sama kata 'selamanya' ada didunia ini. Omong kosong menurut gue sama kata 'selamanya,' sebelumnya. Tapi, sehabis ketemu elo, gue mungkin sedikit percaya sama kata itu. Gue tau, gak ada yang abadi didunia ini. Tapi, selamanya, cinta gue ke elo gak akan pudar. Selamanya, cinta gue ke elo gak bakal hilang. Selamanya, gue akan bakal selalu disamping elo. Bunga mekar ditengah kegelapan, sama kayak cinta gue ke elo yang mekar disaat gue patah semangat dan butuh seseorang buat meluk gue. Tempat misterius..., yang bikin gue ketemu sama elo dulu, atap gedung trainee SM, kan? Elo datang ke gue disaat yang tepat! sambil senyum, elo meluk gue! Elo ada disaat gue butuh penyemangat. Elo berarti buat gue, hyung. _You're mine and i'm yours. Yeah,_ _you're my beautiful black pearl, forever._"

Baekhyun _speechless_ sama kata-kata Chanyeol. Dia bales senyum ke Chanyeol. "_Yeah_, gue juga gak percaya sama kata 'selamanya' sebelum gue ketemu elo, Yeol. Tapi sekarang, kata 'selamanya' mungkin memang bisa gue sedikit percaya. Elo bener, gak ada yang abadi didunia ini. Cinta gue ke elo, rasa sayang gue ke elo, gue harap bisa jadi selamanya. Awalnya, gue pikir gue Cuma mimpi bisa jadi milik elo. Tapi nyata nya enggak! Ini bukan mimpi dan emang gue sekarang jadi milik elo. _There's no need to have a map as a guide, the heart will find directions._ _And yeah_, _finally i found you. I'm yours and you're mine,_ Park Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun sambil meluk Chanyeol erat.

Chanyeol cekikikan aja. "... Hyung, bahasa inggris gue tadi keren ya? Hah, gak salah emang gue minta Kris hyung ngajarin arti lirik yang ada dilagu black pearl. Nyiahahaha..."

Baekhyun natep Chanyeol datar. "Gue kira, elo belajar sendiri, Yeol =_= Udah ah, balik nyok? Makin dingin dimari," ajak Baekhyun. Chanyeol ngangguk terus bantu Baekhyun berdiri, mereka balik ke villa sambil pegangan tangan.

_My heart does not have a moment that I separate from you and forget you_

-00-

SULAY SIDE (BABY, DON'T GO!)

Suho sama Lay asyik duduk berdua di ayunan yang ada dideket kolam renang.

Lay nyenderin kepalanya dibahu Suho yang asyik sendiri baca buku.

"... Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Lo kok serius amet baca bukunya? Gue malah dicuekkin lagi," sungut Lay. Suho ngikik terus nutup bukunya. Dia ngelus rambut Lay. "Siapa yang bilang gue ngecuekkin elo, Xing? Mana mungkin orang macem gue ngecuekkin elo. Elo terlalu sayang kalau gue cuekkin."

Lay ngangguk-ngangguk aja sambil nunduk nyembunyiin blushingnya. Suho tambah ngikik. Dia ngegenggam erat tangan Lay.

"_I keep thinking of your cuteness, even my soul longs for you,_" bisik Suho. "_As if I'm drunk, I forget to breathe, if this is love let me follow you anywhere,_" lanjut Suho. Lay tau, ini arti lagu Don't Go.

"_baby don't go. take me with you, forever I'll be with you_."

"_You're in my eyes, you can't fly anywhere. Come with me, and you will never be lost,"_ bisik Lay. Suho senyum sambil ngelus kepala Lay.

"Walaupun raga gue jauh dari elo, gue tetep selalu inget sama elo, Xing. Bahkan kalaupun gue mabuk atau lupa gimana cara bernafas, gue gak akan pernah lupa sama elo..." kata Suho pelan. "Gue bakal selalu sama elo, dimanapun elo berada. Bahkan kalaupun elo pergi ketengah dunia, gue tetep selalu ngikutin elo._ I will follow my heart, cause you're my home._.. Sekali elo dateng ke gue, gue gak akan pernah ngebiarin elo pergi ataupun lepas dari pelukkan gue. Gak akan pernah! Gue bakal terus bertahan disamping elo, karena gue mau terus sama elo sampe dunia ini berakhir. Gue... percaya cinta ada digenggaman tangan gue... Elo, mimpi terindah buat gue, Xing. Karena, elo nyata. Cinta elo buat gue itu nyata, bukan mimpi."

Lay diem. Dia _speechless_. Lay gak tau Suho pinter bikin kata-kata dari arti lagu mereka, Don't Go.

"Gue... gatau harus ngomong apa, hyung. Kata-kata elo bikin gue _speechless_. Gue gak pinter ngerangkai kata-kata kayak elo tadi. Tapi, elo musti tau, gue juga bakal selalu sama elo dimanapun elo berada. Gue gak akan pernah ngebiarin diri gue sendiri lepas dari pelukkan lo, hyung. _Like a wind, i will follow you anywhere._ _We will together until the world end. Just, don't go by my side, cause you're my home too,_ hyung. _i know which way i'm going now. Your heart, _Kim Joonmyun."

Suho senyum lembut sambil meluk Lay erat. "Gue gak bakal kemana-mana, Xing. Gue ada dihati elo. Karena hati elo, itu pilihan gue buat tinggal selamanya. _I'm your guardian,_ Zhang Yixing."

Suho yakin sama kata-katanya tadi. Dia gak mau ngebiarin Lay jatuh kepelukkan orang lain selain dia. Dia bakal ngelakuin apa aja, asal Lay tetap disampingnya.

Lay, mimpi Suho yang jadi kenyataan. Suho kira, dia gak bisa dapetin Lay. Tapi sekarang? Dia bisa dapetin Lay pake usaha sama kerja keras.

Dulu, pas EXO-M masih promosi di China, Suho sempet maksa pengen ikut Lay kemanapun. Tapi, dia harus nahan diri buat gak egois. Dan sekarang, dia bisa sama Lay terus, hasil dari nahan diri buat gak egois. Mungkin, kalau dulu dia egois, dia gak bisa sama Lay kayak sekarang.

Suho natep Lay dalem. "_Don't go. I'm your guardian, and i'll always to protect my love,_ Zhang Yixing."

_As if you come from a dream, a beautiful butterfly in my life_

-00-

KRISTAO SIDE (YES, YOU'RE MY BABY)

Kris sama Tao lagi diduduk dideket danau. Kris yang nemu ini danau tadi pas gak sengaja dia celingak-celinguk nyari ace /?

Tao senderan dibahu Kris sambil megang tangan Kris. Dia jadi nyaman sama posisi kayak gini.

"Tao... lo tau gak seberapa kedalaman danau ini?" tanya Kris sambil nunjuk dasar danau. Tao ngegeleng. "Emang berapa?"

"Yang pasti, kedalaman danau ini, gak sedalam cinta gue sama elo," Gombal Kris. Tao nyikut pinggang Kris. "Ja- Jangan gombal!"

Kris ngikik pelan, dia ngubah posisi nya biar sehadap sama Tao. Kris natep mata Tao dalem. _"Every time I smell heaven's aroma as I look in your eyes_."

Muka Tao jadi makin merah. Kris senyum. "_I will always stay by your side,_ Huang Zitao."

Kris nyium kedua kelopak mata Tao. "Mata ini, jangan pernah ngelirik orang lain, kecuali gue. Karena mata ini, gue bisa ngerasain gimana surga yang sebenernya didunia ini. Gue janji, Tao, gak akan pernah ninggalin elo atau ngebiarin orang lain ngerebut elo dari gue. _Let me hold on to you tightly, _biar elo gak pergi kemana-mana. _I_ _can't help myself, I put my all in it, loving you like an idiot._ Gue serasa orang idiot karena gue gak bisa berpaling dari elo, Tao. Tapi, gue bersyukur gak bisa berpaling dari elo. Dimata gue, cuma elo yang paling sempurna, walaupun didunia ini gak ada yang sempurna. Dan gue beruntung elo cinta sama gue yang enggak sempurna ini. _Love's first step and every step, please come towards me too_. Setiap langkah gue, gue pasti keinget sama elo, Tao. _I bravely keep loving you, as long as I see you_. Selama gue masih ngeliat elo disekitar gue, selama gue hidup, dan selamanya, gue bakal tetep terus cinta sama elo._.._"

Tao natep Kris gak percaya. Dia gak nyangka Kris bakal ngomong kayak gitu ke dia. "Ge- Gege..."

"Hm?"

_GREP_

Tao meluk Kris erat sekarang. "Cuma orang idiot yang bakal ninggalin elo gitu aja, dan gue gak idiot! Buat apa gue ninggalin orang yang udah bikin gue bahagia? Gue gak bakal ninggalin elo dengan mudah. Cinta gue ke elo terlalu besar sampai gue gak mau ninggalin elo! _I will always stay by your side too_, ge. Gue gak butuh orang yang sempurna. Cinta elo, kasih sayang elo, cara elo ngelindungin gue, udah buat gue ngerasa elo sempurna, ge. Elo yang bikin gue ngerti dan belajar apa itu cinta. _The image changes, back to when destiny hit me_. Elo datang ke gue itu, ngebuat pandangan gue yang sebelumnya buruk tentang cinta, jadi berubah. Cinta gak seburuk yang gue kira ternyata. Apalagi, gue cinta nya sama elo, Wu Yi Fan."

Kris senyum denger kata-kata Tao. Dia megang dagu Tao biar natep matanya lagi. "Makasih Tao, udah jadi takdir gue. Makasih buat semuanya. Iya, lo gak idiot karena elo gak bakal ninggalin gue. Mimpi gue sekarang itu, cuma ngebahagiain elo. _Towards our dream, let's take our first step._ Gue gak bisa tau apa yang terjadi dimasa depan nanti, tapi gue harap, cinta gue ke elo, semoga bisa selamanya. _Yes, you're my baby_, Huang Zi Tao."

Tao ngangguk sambil tetep meluk Kris. Kris bales meluk Tao.

Kris janji, dia gak bakal ninggalin Tao. Tao juga gak bakal ninggalin Kris.

Kris pengen, bisa ngelewatin semua kejadian didunia ini bareng Tao.

Tao, orang yang selalu kasih semangat ke dia dari masa trainee. Bahkan pas dia lagi pengen nyerah, Tao datang ke dia, minta dia gak keluar jadi trainee, minta dia kuat. Bahkan, minta dia buat bersabar dikit lagi. Dan Kris, dia jadi gak tega ninggalin Tao. Dia sabar sampai waktu debut mereka tiba.

Dan inilah dia, bisa satu grup sama Tao, ngebuat dia senang gak karuan. Apalagi, Tao bisa jadi miliknya sekarang.

_Next to my ear, there's only your voice_

-00-

HUNHAN SIDE (A SUDDEN HEART ATTACK)

Sehun sama Luhan lagi tiduran diatas pasir sambil ngeliat kelangit.

Luhan ngerasa nyaman sama keadaan yang kayak gini. Desiran ombak pantai, langit malam yang lagi cerah, bintang penuh diatas sono, belum lagi, ada Sehun disampingnya.

"Hun..."

Sehun noleh. "Apaan, hyung?"

Luhan ngegeleng. "Adem ya suasananya kalau kayak gini." Kata Luhan sambil merhatiin langit lagi.

Sehun senyum terus ngelus tangan Luhan yang lagi bebas /?

"iye, hyung. Tapi, lebih adem hati gue, karena hati gue lagi deket sama elo."

_BLUSH_

Muka Luhan jadi blushing. "Di- Diem! Jangan gombal!"

Sehun ngikik pelan. Dia suka ngegoda Luhan sampe muka Luhan merah.

"_What remains in my mind won't go away, images of you playing a never-ending flashback,_" Guman Sehun. Luhan ngernyit. "Hah?"

Sehun noleh terus natep Luhan. "_Even in my sleep, all I see are images of you._"

Luhan ngerti, Sehun lagi ngeguman translate-an Heart Attack.

"_In such a realistic dream world, I love you like crazy._"

Dan Sehun tiba-tiba nindih Luhan. Dia natep mata Luhan dalem. "_The closer you are, the faster my heart beats._"

"... Se-Sehun..."

"Hyung, lo tau? Bayangan elo selalu ada dipikiran gue. Selalu ada dan gak bisa pergi jauh. Bahkan dimimpi gue, yang gue liat semua nya itu tentang elo. Cuma elo," Kata Sehun sambil ngelus pipi Luhan. "Dimimpi aja yang gue liat Cuma elo, gimana didunia nyata?"

"... Hun..."

"_A sudden heart attack. I can't move. Losing my breath, as you get even more close."_ Bisik Sehun.

"Semenjak kenal lo, gue serasa dapat serangan hati mendadak, hyung. Semakin lo mendekat ke gue, semakin cepat juga kerja detak jantung gue dan gue serasa kehilangan nafas gue. _I search for that face I can't forget._ Wajah lo gak bakal bisa gue lupain, hyung. Bahkan kalaupun gue lupa, gue bakal cari lagi semua tentang lo dari pikiran gue. _I feel an illusion of you._ Pertama kali ketemu lo, gue ngerasa lo Cuma ilusi semata. Gimana enggak? Gue nyangka lo itu malaikat yang kekurung di SM trainee, tau!" kata Sehun sambil senyum. "Tapi nyatanya enggak. Elo bukan ilusi semata. Elo nyata. Buktinya, elo masih ada disini sampai sekarang. Disini, sama gue."

"_I say something to you, hoping to get a reaction out of you. As if remembering something, you finally turned around to see me. _Pertama kali gue nyatain perasaan gue ke lo, dan lo langsung balik badan gitu aja ninggalin gue, gue tau, gue udah gak bisa ngeharapin elo. Tapi... siapa sangka elo tiba-tiba balik badan lagi dan meluk gue? Gile, _Heart Attack _banget, tau!"

Luhan senyum sambil ngelus pipi Sehun. "... Jujur aja, rada lawak elo ngira gue malaikat yang kekurung di SM trainee. Diri gue, cinta gue, semuanya nyata, buat lo, Sehun. Lo tau kenapa gue balik badan sehabis elo nyatain perasaan lo ke gue? Itu gegara gue nervous. Muke gile, gue gak nyangka cinta gue dibales sama lo, Sehun. Pertama gue tau elo, gue ngerasa lo ngehancurin dunia gue! Gimana enggak tiba-tiba setiap saat gue mikirin lo mulu? Walaupun muka lo datar mulu, tapi gue suka. Lo beda dimata gue, Hun. _You gave me heart attack!_"

_CHUP_

Luhan tiba-tiba nyium bibir Sehun kilat. "_Thanks for being my heart attack,_ Oh Sehun."

Sehun senyum terus ngebisikkin Luhan. "_You too, _Luhan._ You're my heart attack!_"

Dan selanjutnya Sehun ngelumat bibir Luhan.

"...Hun," panggil Luhan sehabis Sehun ngelepas pangutannya. "Apa, hyung?"

"Lo kok tiba-tiba gak cadel tadi?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mikir keras. "Oh, gue reflekth tadi, hyung. Gue kan baru dapet jatah dari elo beberapa hari yang lalu. Makanya gue kagak cadel. NYIAHAHAHA..."

Luhan masang muka datar. "Gue kira lo udah gak cadel, Hun =_="

_Destroying my world, as I live in the heart attack you gave me  
_

-00-

CHENMIN SIDE (365, MY EVERYDAY)

Chen sama Xiumin lagi mangkal didepan villa. Mereka asyik ngobrol berdua. Btw, rencana mereka tadi jalan-jalan sama Jisu, kan?"

"Hah... Untung Jisu ketiduran, gue jadi bisa berduaan sama elo jadinya, hyung," Chen nyengir. Xiumin udah pengen ngegaplok Chen pake koran aja.

"Jangan gitu lo sama anak sendiri," sembur Xiumin. Chen masih nyengir. Xiumin hela nafas.

"Becanda doang, hyung. Eh, tapi sebenernya gue seneng. Udah lama tau seorang Kim Jongdae gak berduaan sama ayang baozi Kim Minseok," kata Chen sambil nyubit pipi Xiumin. "Sa- Sakit, tauk!" raung Xiumin.

"Ya, maap, hyung," Chen nyengir sambil ngelus pipi Xiumin sekarang.

"_Fail 3 times, cry 6 times, win 5 times, I've done everything,_" tiba-tiba Chen nyanyi. Xiumin jadi mingkem.

"_Always behind you, I go with you, no reason to lower my head anymore. 3-6-5 I will never let go_." Nyanyi Chen sambil senyum. "Selalu, disamping lo, hyung. Gue bakal pergi dengan lo kemanapun lo pergi. Gak ada alasan buat nundukkin kepala gue sekarang. Ey! Siapa yang mampu melewatkan pesona seorang Kim Minseok? Gak ada," kata Chen. "365 hari setiap tahunnya, gue gak akan ngebiarin lo pergi."

Xiumin senyum. "_3-6-5 I'm behind you, everything for you, every single day. sadness or joy, the dream you need, keep holding on to it_. 365 hari disetiap tahun, gue selalu disamping lo, Jongdae. Hari demi hari, semuanya buat lo. Sedih atau bahagia, gue tetep disamping lo. Lo mimpi yang gue butuhin, dan mimpi harus tetep gue genggam. Gak bakal gue ngelepas mimpi gue gitu aja."

"_Fail 3 times, cry 6 times, win 5 times, I've done everything_. Tiga kali gue gagal ngedapetin lo, enam kali gue nangis karena itu. Dan sekarang, gue menang lima kali, karena gue ngedapetin elo, cinta lo, kasih sayang lo, raga lo, dan juga, karena lo udah resmi jadi milik gue, Kim Minseok," bisik Chen. Xiumin blushing.

"_Like the sun, everyday rising from the east_. _3-6-5 I knock on your window, every morning let's get started_. Setiap pagi, gue pengen ngawalin hari gue sama elo, hyung. _Let go of yourself, laugh out loud 3 times, all at once, listen to 6 songs. Get tired from listening, sleep 5 hours, this is nothing_. Tiga kali gue ketawa, enam kali gue dengerin lagu, tidur selama lima jam, itu gak jadi masalah buat gue, karena lo selalu disamping gue. Seorang Kim Minseok, selalu disamping Kim Jongdae," lanjut Chen sambil meluk Xiumin erat.

"Yang pertama pengen gue liat habis gue bangun tidur itu, muka lo, Jongdae. Dan, makasih udah buat gue resmi jadi milik lo. Gue gak mau ngelewatin setiap detik sama lo, Jongdae. Setiap detik sama lo itu berharga buat gue. Pertama lo ngajak gue ketemuan, lo ngeliatin gue mulu, ngebuat gue gugup, tau! Dan siapa yang ngira, habis elo natep gue, lo malah ngebisikkin gue, minta gue jadi milik elo? Gile, gue ngerasa mimpi!" kata Xiumin pelan sambil ngikik.

Chen senyum. "Gue natep lo mulu, karena gue mau ngeyakinin diri gue, kalau lo memang pilihan gue. Pilihan buat jadi masa depan gue. Pilihan gue buat yang terakhir. _my everyday, live for you, now and forever, even if I hurt, I'm always beside you. _Setiap hari, sekarang atau selamanya, bahkan jika gue sakit, gue tetep disamping lo. Gak ada niatan buat gue ninggalin elo, hyung. Gak ada sama sekali."

_CHUP_

Chen nyium bibir Xiumin kilat. "_I'm always beside you,_ Kim Minseok."

Xiumin senyum dan bales nyium bibir Chen kilat. "_I'm always beside you too,_ Kim Jongdae."

_I'm like a knight, I will protect your light_

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

**Balesan review:**

**Kang Hyun Woo: emang dasar anak zaman sekarang ye -,- /slapped/ iyaa, mereka besanan dongs '33' Kaisoo ya? Ntaran deh liat next chap ._.v**

**PandaQingdao93: eaaa... disangka orang gile ngakak malem2 /slapped/ Ray emang kejem sih ya huh /.\ Kristao? Liat next chap deh wk**

**siscaMinstalove: ciusan nc nya keren? /senyum malu/ (?) moment baby bikin melting ya? Aaaa /.\ iya noh Ray main boong aja ck -,- pas liburan... liat keatas gih /? Sip sip.. next chap mungkin aja kaisoo yg uhukuhuk :3**

**XiaLu BlackPearl: Woooo /kibar banner Rui-johyun/ Kaisoo nc? Sipsip, liat next chap ya '33'**

**MamaFreeze99: Ray emang gengsi-an sih ya /timpuk Ray/ /digeret KrisTao/ kirain ancur loh, humor juga gak kerasa. Tapi, syukur deh ya kalau bisa bikin bahagia *ini apa?* lol**

**DianaSangadji: hate or love bakal dilanjut bentaran lagi '33' heyaaah ;AAAA; ngapa sampe nangis? /nyodorin tisu/ kaisoo moment dichap ini banyak gak? /wink/**

**KyoKMS26: udah dilanjut ^^**

**Dshaiqila: Hah? Gak galau ya? ._. yaampun, kesian ya dikatain edan '-' /slapped/ iya dong baby udah main lope lope aja /geleng2/ Sulay chenmin banyak moment iya seneng begete ;AAAA; taoris nc pake english? Diusahain deh '-' /ambil mirai ocha/**

**MyJonggie: iya tuh emang kata2 ray bikin nge-jleb ck**

**Oh Hannie: lah, Yui kalau jadi seme, jadi seme nya siapa? Seme nya Ray gitu? -_- ey ey, udah lanjut ini '-'**

**The Biggest Fan of YunJae: iya ntaran mereka besanan wk :3**

**BluePink ElfEXOtic: nc chap depan lagi ._.v maap update telat begete ini ;A;**

**Sibum's child: bagus? Syukur lah /.\ maap updatenya telat begete begini ;A;**

**Dian deer: luhan lagi pms, makanya gamplok sehun mulu .-.**

**Riyoung Kim: ini lanjutannya /nyengir/ maap update telat begini ;A;**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: iye kesian yoohyun ye /pukpuk yoohyun/ ray 11 12 sama kris asdfghjkl /gila sendiri/**

**Ghea. : emang kris modus begete -_- /tendang kris/ iya, anak zaman seakarang ngwri mainnya cinta mulu /geleng2/ ray sama kek kris, suka php /dilempar/ next chap mungkin ada uhukuhuk ya._. and, here the new chap ._.**

**EXOST Panda: ini kelanjutannya /nyengir/ taoris? Sip sip '33' ntar diusahain deh ._.**

**Ajib4ff: Yup, yg seme Ray, Jisu, sama Rui. Widihh.. jan pusing2 mikirin nc-nya ._.**

**Hensemkris: SAMA SAMA /peyuk back/ member exo disini dinistakan sih ya, makanya ooc ._.**

**Yeoxoree: EA HIDUP CHANBAEK /kibar banner/ jangan2 kamu saudaranya yoohyun *eh kurang horror? ._. /sembunyi dikolong meja/ sip sip, diusahain chanbaek uhukuhuk next chap yaa**

**Vickykezia23: ini lanjutannya /nyengir/ otp banyak moment asdfghjkl /sodorin tisu/ sip sip kristao diusahain ya next chap '33'**

**Deer Panda: eaa... ngeship ray-yoohyun /wink/ udah pas couple babynya? Sip sip dah '33'**

**Ellizabeth Kim: Diusahain kristao uhukuhuk deh next chap ._.v wk, ray dingin2 empuk lol next chap mereka bakal ngebuat nista /ketawa jahat/ sip sip kalau udah pas couple nya '33'**

**YuniNJ: sipp, tetep aja couple baby nya '33' iya tuh enak begete si sehun /tendang sehun/ kristao ya? Okeoke ntar diusahain '33'**

**Astri: iya tuh wk untung aja uke udah ngungsi duluan /ketawa nista/ iya noh si dekil kesenengan dapet dare kek gitu -,- ray emang ngejleb dasar omongannya -...- Pdnim iseng megang kaki yeol wk. Sipsip, next diusahain kaisoo uhukuhuk ya '-'**

**ItsJiaMissA: kris strong ya '-')9 ey, ngapa keringet dingin? ._. hah? Dapet feelnya? Syukur /sujud/ sipsip, ntar diusahain taoris ya '-'**

**Nisa: diusahain next chap taoris nc ya '-'**

**LisaFujoshi: et, ini lisa? ._. gapapa baru review kok '33' ini kaisoo moment nya banyak kan? Wk**

**ArRuSwari96: diusahain next chap nc nya kaisoo ya ._. wk, bahaya kalau pas puasaan bikin nc -_-**

**You Know Who: kaisoo nc diusahain ya ._. dan, maap telat update begini ;AA;**

**WinterHeaven: nc kurang? Ntar deh dibikin lebih hot lagi ._. ini hunhan byk yekan? Wk sipsip, couple baby nya tetep aja kok '-'**

**Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing II: diusahain taoris ya ntar._.**

**454: etdah, ngapa ngakak pas mereka berantem? -_,- yosh! Dukung gue dari jauh selalu '-')9 nyiahaha... dikata gue kagak overdosis sama kemesraan taoris apa wk :3 ok ok couple baby nya tetep aja '33'**

**Queen DheVils94: ini lanjutannya ._. johyun emang imut ya, sama kayak authornya *eh**

**Song hye rin: ini lanjutannya ._. semoga gak penasaran lagi wk**

**KharismaJung: ini lanjutannya ._. maap begete telat update ya /sujud/**

**Cc: ini udah lanjut ._.v**

**DIAHDEGA: hiyaaahhh ._. Maap telat update /sujud/ iya sering nge-date mereka wk sipsip next diusahain nc nya taoris ya '33'**

**Shin jiseum: makasih udah suka /peyukpeyuk/ kurang panjang? -,- chap ini udah panjang belum? Wk rui sama johyun kan jelmaan sekai /?**

**Anasthasya Baby Pooh: ini udah dilanjut ._. /nyengir/**

**Hunhanie: wk, makasih makasih**

**KaisooShipper: eaaa bingung eaaa /ditimpuk/ wk, iyadeh ntar diusahain kalau bisa kristao sama kaisoo nc-an ._.v and, sorry for late update ._. /sujud/**

**Ryuzaki Miki: wk, gapapa baru review kok '-' gapapa diskip wk ._. yadongs offipair dimana2 '33' anak mereka dimasa depan tuh /? Salam kenal jugaaa /lambai2/**

**Shin jiseum: wk, sampe review dua kali gini. Makasih makasih /peyuk/**

**Woles: wkwkwk... udah gue lanjut ya /nyengir/**

**Kim Hyo Min: udah di update ini /nyengir/**

**Regina Moccha Leonarista: iya yoohyun kasian /pukpuk yoohyun/ iye lima tahunan ._. mereka udah diprogram /? Biar bisa bahasa begituan wk.**

**Parknayeon33: ini udah lanjut ._. /nyengir/ wk**

**KorbanRanjangChanBaek: Ini udah gue update ._. and, thanks udah suka sama ff gue /nyengir/ wk gile capslock lo kejepit junior sehun -_,-**

**Jenny: adegan keluarga penyiksaan mungkin yang lebih tepat wk ._.v**

**-00-**

**Hai '-')/ /nyengir /**

**JANGAN LEMPAR GUE GEGARA TELAT UPDATE TTATT**

**Etapi kalau mau lemparin pake member exo juga gapapa ._.**

**Maap begete kemaren udah janji bakal update cepet... gak taunya ya...**

**Well... dari bulan kemaren saya ada sedikit masalah, belum lagi saya juga ngetik cerpen buat lomba *yg akhirnya saya gak jadi ikut lomba ngok –oo-* ngebuat saya telat update begini._.**

**Dan sebagai tanda minta maap, saya kasih ke kalian special scene plus ff ini lebih panjang dari yg biasanya. Wk, gatau kenapa tiba2 kepikiran nyelipin songfic begini /nyengir/**

**Oh iya, kamis udah lebaran aja.**

**Maapin saya ya kalau ada salah. Telat update lah, bikin ff kurang panjang, atau apapun itu, FORGIVE ME? /kedip2/**

**Wk, btw, growl keren ye. Apalagi mereka syuting digedung tua sekolah yang horror gitu /smirk/ dan gatau kenapa tiba2 kepikiran buat bikin ff yang... *blank***

**Udah ah, next chap ada UHUKUHUK. Plih couple yang mau di nistakan ye:**

**KRISTAO**

**CHENMIN**

**KAISOO**

**CHANBAEK**

**Sama satu lagi, next chap kemungkinan ada special guest. Jadi, plih mau guest yg mana:**

**SHINee TAEMIN**

**SHINee KEY**

**SUPER JUNIOR EUNHYUK**

**SUPER JUNIOR KYUHYUN**

**SUPER JUNIOR HENRY**

**Nah, dipilih dah tuh special guest nya wk**

**Oke, last**

**Review juseyo? Ppyong ^^**


End file.
